Life Is Beautiful Remake Sequel (special Kyumin day)
by Park Soo Hoon
Summary: FF ini terinspirasi dari korean drama gay berjudul "Life Is Beautiful" , akan ada beberapa bagian yang berbeda dengan drama aslinya karena drama tersebut cukup panjang, jadi kami mengambil beberapa bagian yang memang penting./KYUMIN/YAOI/NC/dont like dont read /LASTchap 10 Sequel :)
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong….

Uri-neun…Lian Cul Ah dan Park Soo Hoon ^^…akhirnya kesampean juga bikin FF kolab~~~

Kembali membawa FF baru, FF ini terinspirasi dari Drama Korea Yaoi berjudul "Life Is Beautiful" , akan ada beberapa bagian yang berbeda dengan drama aslinya karena drama tersebut cukup panjang, jadi kami mengambil beberapa bagian yang memang penting.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Victoria

Sunny

Other SUPER JUNIOR member

Mr & Mrs Cho

Mr & Mrs Lee

Lee Sungjin

Rated : M *marture Content

Genre : Hurt , Drama, & Romantic

Desclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan

Summary : Ini bukan tentang salah atau benar, dosa atau bukan, tapi inilah Cinta kami.

WARNING : TYPO(S) / YAOI / BL/ NC

Junjung (?) Asas per- FF'an : NO COPY, NO BASH, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HAPPY READ ^_^

.

.

.

Saat semua orang tengah terlelap dalam tidur dan terbuai dengan mimpi indah, maka itu tak berlaku untuk sebagian orang. Malam, adalah kesempatan untuk saling bertemu, tak akan pernah terlewatkan begitu saja. Setiap malam akan selalu menjadi suatu moment yang indah saat orang menikmatinya. Bersama dengan orang yang paling disayangi, paling dicintai sepenuh hati, maka tak ada alasan untuk melewatkan setiap kesempatan yang ada.

Meski harus menutup semuanya saat ada diluar, namun cinta yang begitu besar akan sangat nyata saat mereka hanya berdua saja. Malam adalah waktu mereka, biarkan saja mereka menikmatinya, bukankah tak ada hal yang lebih indah selain berada dalam rengkuhan tangan hangat orang yang paling dicintai?

Tengah malam yang begitu panas, sorot lampu redup seakan menambah kesan erotis disebuah kamar, hanya terdengar nafas yang saling bersahutan menandakan betapa mereka menikmati apa yang tengah mereka lakukan, gesekan antara 2 tubuh yang saling menyatu, dan cinta yang begitu tulus menyertai setiap pergerakan yang mereka lakukan.

"Nggg….nnnn…..aaahhsssshhh….aaaahhhh" desahan lembut keluar dari bibir kissable namja yang terbaring pasrah diranjangnya, tubuhnya terhentak seirama dengan sodokan didalam tubuhnya, tangannya melingkar indah di bahu namja yang tengah menindihnya.

"Ohhh…..Ahhh….Aahhhh…Kyuh…"Lenguhnya lagi sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, tubuhnya bergetar seiring cairan hangat keluar dari juniornya, ia mendapatkan puncaknya, dan setelah cairannya keluar, kepalanya kembali terhempas diatas bantalnya yang sudah berantakan bentuknya, nafasnya tersenggal, matanya terpejam, mencoba menikmati saat-saat paling nikmat yang tengah ia rasakan.

"mmmppphhh…..ssshhhhh,,,,,mmmpppp…"

"Menikmatinya chagi?" Sungmin membuka matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, namja manis yang baru saja dicium kembali bibirnya itu tersenyum tipis sambil menatap kekasihnya, Cho Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Lanjutkan Kyu…" rajuk Sungmin dengan nada manja, Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun belum sampai dipuncak, ia tak akan egois, permainan mereka biasanya akan berjalan hingga beberapa ronde, dan sekarang Kyuhyun bahkan keluar sekalipun, ini masih di awal pemainan mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menjilat bibir Sungmin lagi, lidahnya menelusuri wajah Sungmin dengan perlahan, hingga akhirnya turun di leher Sungmin, dijilatnya leher putih yang sudah terdapat beberapa tanda yang sudah ia buat sebelum nya tadi, dikecupnya seluruh permukaan kulit leher Sungmin membuat Sungmin kembali mendongakan kepalanya, memberi akses untuk Kyuhyun agar terus menyentuhnya disana, tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah mengusap perutnya dengan cairannya yang mengotori perutnya sendiri lama-kelamaan naik ke dadanya, dan mulai meremas dada nya perlahan.

"Ooohhh…Kyuhhh….ssshh…" Sungmin kembali mendesah tak karuan, sedikit saja sentuhan Kyuhyun membuatnya gairahnya kembali naik, perlahan ia menggerakan pinggulnya, memberi tanda agar Kyuhyun kembali menggerakan badannya, kembali menyodok holenya yang masih ingin dimanja dengan junior besar itu.

"Oh…Min….ssshhh…" Kyuhyunh ikut mendesah saat mencoba kembali menggerakan pinggulnya, menyodok hole Sungmin dengan perlahan kemudian mencepatkan gerakannya, hole Sungmin seakan mengikat juniornya yang membuatnya benar-benar frustasi, ini benar-benar nikmat.

"Nggg…aaahhh….aahhh….aaahhh…" tubuh Sungmin terhentak begitu cepat saat junior Kyuhyun menyentuh postratnya dengan gerakan yang cepat dan terus menusuk dibagian yang sama, tangannya mengepal meremas seprei yang sudah sangat berantakan, kepalanya bergerak kekiri kekanan menandakan ia begitu menikmati setiap sentuhan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat reaksi erotis Sungmin, tubuhnya masih menggenjot tubuh Sungmin dengan konstan, tangan kanannya meremas remas dada Sungmin, sedang tangan kirinya mulai mengocok kembali junior Sungmin yang kembali menegang.

"Aaahhh…..disi,,tuh….Kyu…aahhh…ahhh…."

"Arrggghhh…Min…"

"Aaahhh….." Sungmin sedikit menjerit lalu segera ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya saat Kyuhyun menyodoknya dengan sangat keras saat Kyuhyun mendapatkan orgasmenya, Sungmin mendesah lega saat merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi holenya, junior Kyuhyun berkedut didalam tubuhnya sambil memuntahkan cairan cinta itu membuat perasaan hangat melingkupi keduanya.

Kyuhyun mengambrukan badannya diatas tubuh Sungmin, lalu menciumi kembali wajah Sungmin, mengecup lembut bibir milik Sungmin.

"Saranghae" bisiknya

"Naddo Saranghae…mmmpppttt" dan bibir Sungmin kembali dibungkam oleh Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya dan sepertinya mereka akan tetap melanjutkan permainan panas mereka.

Kekasih, mereka sepasang kekasih, bukan hal yang mengherankan saat mereka melakukan hubungan intim. Mereka melakukannya karena mereka saling percaya, mereka berdua saling mencintai. Tidak peduli apa pandangan orang, kenyataannya…mereka saling mencintai.

.

.

.

"Hooooaaaammmmmm..aku masih mengantuk hyung…." Lirih Eunhyuk sembari meletakan kepalanya diatas meja makan, semalam ia baru tidur jam 4 pagi karena jadwalnya yang mengerikan, dan ini masih jam 7 pagi, masih terlalu awal untuk bangun. Tapi Eunhyuk memilih tetap bangun daripada mendengar ocehan dari sang leader yang akan tetap memaksanya sarapan dulu.

"Gosok gigi….sarapan..baru kembali tidur, kau ada jadwal jam 10, jadi setelah ini bisa tidur lagi, jika tidak kupaksa bangun, kau tidak akan makan sampai nanti siang, jadi makan dulu sekarang" perintah sang Leader aka Leeteuk dengan nada tegas, dan dengan malas akhirnya Eunhyuk berdiri dan menuju wastafel untuk gosok gigi, Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepala,Kangin masih berbaring diatas sofa, Kyuhyun, Shindong dan Donghae sudah tenang menikmati saran mereka, sedangkan Ryeowook dan Sungmin masih saja berkutat didapur bersama Leeteuk.

"Kangin-ah…bangun! Makan sarapan mu" bentak Leeteuk tepat didepan Kangin yang masih berbaring

"Nde..nde…pagi-pagi kau sudah berisik sekali" sungut Kangin yang kemudian berjalan mengambil sarapannya diatas meja makan. Sudah biasa memang suasana seperti ini, Leeteuk akan membangunkan semua dongsaengnya untuk sarapan, setiap harinya selalu tak akan terlewati, berapapun jumlah yang sedang ada di dorm, tak akan terlewati.

Tak ada yang memiliki jadwal pagi hari ini, hanya Eunhyuk dan Shindong yang memulai aktifitas mereka pukul 10, sedang yang lain mulai dari sore, bahkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini, Sukira pun tidak siaran karena ini hari Sabtu. Mereka bisa menikmati suasana bersama hari ini, meski hanya sebentar, tapi terasa sangat menyenangkan karena jarang sekali mereka bersama ada di dorm.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook meletakan makanan terakhir meja makan, lalu mereka duduk diantara member yang lain dan ikut makan.

"Sungmin-ah... hari ini bisa kau ikut aku ke Kona Beans?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Sungmin yang ada disampingnya yang tengah melahap sarapannya, Sungmin menatap kearah Leeteuk lalu mengangguk.

"Nde…." Jawab Sungmin sebisa mungkin karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

"Aku ikut" seloroh Kyuhyun langsung saat Sungmin mengiyakan ajakan Leeteuk, Leeteuk langsung memberikan deathglare pada magnaenya itu.

"Wae? Tidak bisakah aku ikut hyung….jadwal ku masih nanti jam 3, aku ikut hyung…ya..ya.." rengek Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk sambil memasang wajah meminta, sungguh benar-benar bukan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya, dimana smirk setan itu? Dimana sifat jahilnya itu?hhmmm…Kyuhyun memang selalu bisa berubah menjadi anak baik dan penurut jika sudah menyangkut Sungmin, kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, kalo begitu Sungmin tidak usah ikut aku, kau saja yang menemani ku ke Kona Beans" ucap Leeteuk tenang sambil memamerkan senyum malaikatnya kepada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya menyengirkan bibirnya.

"Senyum malaikat mu itu kadang bermakna lain"

"Bukan kah kau yang mengajari ku Kyuhyun-ah? aku hanya mengikuti apa yang kau lakukan" lanjut Leeteuk lagi membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal, sedang yang lain hanya menertawakan Kyuhyun, evil telah kalah. Mereka melanjutkan makan dengan celotah bergantian, sungguh saat bersama, maka tak ada yang namanya keheningan, ada saja hal konyol yang akan mereka bicarakan, selalu saja seperti itu, meski sudah berjalan bertahun-tahun.

"Semalam aku tidur saat sudah pagi…dan tahukah kalian…..ehem…. aku mendengar suara aneh dan membuatku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak" ucap Eunhyuk tiba-tiba sembari meletakan sumpitnya, ia telah selesai menghabiskan sarapannya, yang lain melihat kearah Eunhyuk dengan muka penuh tanda tanya, bahkan Yesung memilih meletakan sendoknya demi mendengar cerita Eunhyuk, biasanya apa yang diceritakan oleh Eunhyuk adalah hal yang benar-benar menarik, berbeda sekali dengan bahan pembicaraan Siwon, atau Yesung.

"Suaranya…ehem…dari kamar Sungmin hyung…." Eunhyuk memasang muka innocent saat mengatakan itu.

"Uhuuukkk…uhuukkkk…uhuukkk" mendengar namanya disebut, Sungmin langsung tersedak, dengan cepat Leeteuk mengambilkan minum untuk Sungmin lalu mengelus punggung Sungmin, member lain menyengirkan bibir mereka penuh arti, sedang Eunhyuk terkekeh, Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bersikap biasa.

"Wae?" Protes Kyuhyun langsung saat merasa Leeteuk sudah menatapnya aneh.

"Jika saja masih ada kamar kosong, kupastikan kau tidak lagi sekamar dengan Sungminie" ucap Leeteuk sebal, dia bisa menebak apa maksud ucapan Eunhyuk, member lain pun pasti nya juga mengerti, namun mereka enggan berkomentar, semua tahu hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, wajar jika terjadi 'sesuatu' seperti yang diceritakan oleh Eunhyuk. Sungmin menundukan kepala, wajahnya benar-benar sudah pasti sangat merah sekarang, sedikit mengumpat karena kebodohannya.

.

.

.

Kona Beans

Ruangan yang bernuansa klasik, hidangan yang menggiurkan, serta alunan musik yang diputar ditempat itu, benar-benar akan membuat siapapun betah berada disana. Kona Beans, sebuah Kafe milik Umma dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Leeteuk yang tak lain adalah member Super Junior membuat Kafe itu sangat banyak pengunjung. Setiap harinya ratusan orang berdatangan, untuk sekedar merelakskan diri hingga penggemar yang memang sengaja datang untuk melihat dan menikmati hidangan disana.

"Teukie ah...Sungmin-ah…" ucap Nyonya Cho senang saat melihat kedua namja yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai putranya sendiri selain Kyuhyun tentunya datang ke Kona Beans disaat ia juga ada disana, hanya ada Nyonya Cho, Nyonya Park dan Nyonya Lee tak terlihat ada disitu.

Nyonya Cho bergantian memeluk Leeteuk dan Sungmin.

"Kalian ingin makan sesuatu?" tawar Nyonya Cho

"Ani Eommonim…aku hanya sengaja mengajak Sungmin-ah datang kemari karena kami baru ada jadwal nanti malam" Ucap Leeteuk sopan .

"Oh...baiklah, ada Sungjin di belakang, panggil saja dia kemari Sungmin-ah" pinta Nyonya Cho pada Sungmin

"Nde...nanti saja eommonim"

"Aku tinggal sebentar" Leeteuk dan Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, dan setelah Nyonya Cho berlalu, Leeteuk dan Sungmin duduk disalah satu sudut di kafe tersebut.

Leeteuk dan Sungmin memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, hanya untuk sekedar melupakan segala kepenatan dari semua aktifitas yang setiap harinya menghantui mereka. Mengobrol, menceritakan baik seputar pekerjaan ataupun hal lain.

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Leeteuk tiba-tiba disela mereka tengah membicarakan hal lain, Sungmin memandang Leeteuk sebentar.

"Kami baik-baik saja hyung" jawabnya santai sembari meminum coklat hangat miliknya, Leeteuk hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Jujur saja, kenyataan kedua dongsaengnya menjalin hubungan, Leeteuk sama sekali tak keberatan, Leeteuk bisa melihat perasaan cinta anatara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, begitu juga dengan member SUJU yang lain, mereka tak keberatan, mereka memberi dukungan pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, meski baik member lain, atau Leeteuk sendiripun sadari, hubungan yang dijalani Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, bukan hubungan yang begitu saja mudah diterima oleh orang lain. Hubungan terkadang dimata orang lain sering disebut 'kotor' atau 'menijikan' tapi beginilah adanya, cinta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu nyata.

Lagu Miracle mengalun dari handphone putih milik Leeteuk, dengan segera ia menerima telpon yang masuk ke handphonenya, Sungmin melirik kearah Leeteuk.

"Yeoboseo" sapa leeteuk pada orang diseberang telephone.

"….."

"Mwo?...OK, nde….tunggu aku didepan hyung" Leeteuk memutuskan sambungan telephonenya, ia meminum kopinya, lalu memandang kearah Sungmin.

"Mianhae Sungmin-ah, Manager hyung sudah menunggu ku diluar, dia mengajakku keperusahaan, ada yang harus ku kerjakan, kau pulang sendiri, bawa mobil ku saja" Leeteuk merogoh saku jaketnya, lalu memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Sungmin, Sungmin hanya mengangguk, dan Leeteuk pun berjalan cepat keluar dari Kafe.

Sungmin memandang jenuh disekitarnya, duduk sendirian, jika pulang ke dorm, dia sedikit malas, jam masih menunjukan pukul 5 sore, ia akan kembali ke dorm agak malam saja, toh ia tidak ada pekerjaan. Sungmin memilih berjalan menghampiri Sungjin yang ada di ruangan belakang, disana memang ada ruangan khusus untuk istirahat, dan Sungjin memang sering ada disana jika ia mampir ke Kona Beans.

"Kau tidak ada pekerjaan apapun hari ini?" Suara Sungmin membuat Sungjin terkaget, ia segera meletakan laptopnya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Sungmin, memeluk hyungnya sebentar lalu mengajak Sungmin untuk duduk.

"Kau sendiri?" Sungjin balik bertanya

"Ani…aku tidak ada jadwal apapun, apa yang sedang kau kerjakan….perlihatkan pada ku" Sungmin meraih laptop Sungjin, lalu melihat beberapa desain yang di buat oleh Sungjin, Sungmin beberapa kali mengotak atik Laptop Sungjin, dan mendapatkan banyak rencana proyek yang disusun oleh Sungjin.

"Kau benar-benar siap menggantikan appa" gumam Sungmin pelan, sambil terus memperhatikan isi laptop Sungjin, Sungjin hanya tersenyum

Ceklek….

Sungjin dan Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke pintu, seseorang masuk keruangan itu.

"Kyuhyun hyung" ucap Sungjin pelan, Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah Sungjin, lalu berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan Sungjin. Akhirnya mereka bertiga duduk bersama, Sungmin masih asik dengan laptop Sungjin sedang Sungjin dan Kyuhyun asik mengobrol sendiri.

"Aku harus kembali kerumah hyung, aku sudah berjanji pada Umma untuk pulang ke rumah sebelum jam 7" pamit Sungjin, ia memakai mantelnya, lalu mengambil laptopnya, dan berlalu dari tempat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih duduk berdua. Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya hingga duduk bersampingan dengan Sungmin.

"Heeeuuuhhh…lelahnya hari ini" Kyuhyun merenggangkan kedua tangannya keatas, Sungmin memandangnya aneh.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajah ku? Kenapa memandang ku seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil meraba wajahnya saat merasa Sungmin terus memperhatikannya.

"Kau hanya 2 jam bekerja, dan kau bilang lelah? Dan bukankah kau bekerja dengan teman-teman mu..bukankah menyenangkan?" Sungmin memberikan banyak pertanyaan pada Kyuhyun dalam satu waktu, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia tahu Kyuhyun bekerja bersama teman-teman nya di Kyuline, mereka memang diundang bersama dalam satu acara talk show.

"Haish…jangan memasang wajah seperti itu hyung, aku bisa memakan mu disini" canda Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya, tidak tahan dengan tingkah Sungmin, Sungmin memang terkadang terlihat kesal jika Kyuhyun selalu bersama teman-temannya, meski sebenarnya Sungmin juga tak membenci mereka, Sungmin cukup senang Kyuhyun memiliki teman-teman yang baik padanya, hanya merasa kesal saja, karena Kyuhyun biasanya akan melupakannya jika sudah berada dengan teman-temannya.

Handphone Sungmin yang tergeletak diatas meja bergetar, nada pesan terdengar nyaring, Kyuhyun dengan segera mengambil handphone itu dan sedikit terpana melihat satu nama yang mengirim pesan pada Sungmin.

"Sunny mengirimi mu pesan" ucap Kyuhyun sembari memberikan handphone itu pada Sungmin, Sungmin menerimanya, lalu membaca pesan itu, tak lama kemudian ia kembali meletakan handphonenya.

"Dia meminta ku untuk mengambil wine besok, dia pulang dari Jepang, dan membawakan wine untuk kita"

"Hmm…..besok kuantar mengambilnya" Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah Sungmin, Sungmin balas tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin menutup matanya saat Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka, nafas Kyuhyun menyapu permukaan wajahnya, hingga ia merasakan bibir Kyuhyun mulai menempel pada bibirnya. Bibir itu mulai melumat bibir Sungmin, gigitan-gigitan kecil, dan sapuan lidah Kyuhyun pada bibirnya, membuat Sungmin terbuai, Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun, sedang Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, lidah mereka saling bertautan mengantar kan saliva masing masing untuk bertukar tempat, mencoba saling mendominasi, meski Kyuhyunlah yang akhirnya kembali menang. Bibir itu masih saling menyatu hingga akhirnya terdengar suara kenop pintu terbuka, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling memandang tak percaya.

"KALIAN…."

TEBECE….

Nyahahaha…gimana part 1 nya? Aneh? Memang XD

GOMAWO sudah mau baca


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong….

Uri-neun…Lian Cul Ah dan Park Soo Hoon ^^  
Kembali membawa FF baru, FF ini terinspirasi dari Drama Korea Yaoi berjudul "Life Is Beautiful" , akan ada beberapa bagian yang berbeda dengan drama aslinya karena drama tersebut cukup panjang, jadi kami mengambil beberapa bagian yang memang penting.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Sungmin  
Victoria  
Sunny  
Other SUPER JUNIOR member  
Mr & Mrs Cho  
Mr & Mrs Lee  
Lee Sungjin  
Rated : M *marture Content  
Genre : Hurt , Drama, & Romantic  
Desclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan  
Summary : Ini bukan tentang salah atau benar, dosa atau bukan, tapi inilah Cinta kami.

WARNING : TYPO(S) / YAOI / BL/ NC

Junjung (?) Asas per- FF'an : NO COPY, NO BASH, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HAPPY READ ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian…!"seru Nyonya Cho ketika mendapati anak yang begitu dibanggakan sedang bercumbu dengan lebih mengejutkan adalah orang yang sedang bercumbu dengan Kyuhyun. Mungkin ia tidak akan seterkejut ini apabila Kyuhyun bercumbu dengan seorang gadis tapi yang dilihatnya sekarang bukanlah seorang gadis melainkan seorang pria. Nyonya Cho terkejut ketika melihat Kyuhyun bercumbu dengan Sungmin hyungnya di Super Junior.

"eomma…!"kata Kyuhyun pelan. Saat ini pikirannya seperti terbelah dua. Kejeniusan yang dia miliki seolah-olah hilang begitu saja. Bibirnya kelu tanpa mampu berbicara sedikitpun. Kakinyapun lemas seperti tak bertenaga.

"eomma..eomma!"panggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi ketika mendapati ibunya pergi begitu saja tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih shock menerima kenyataan bahwa ibunya telah mengetahui hubungan mereka.

"tetaplah disini. Aku akan mengurus semuanya!"titah Kyuhyun pada Sungmin

"Kyu..aku takut!"jawab Sungmin lirih

"ada aku..kau tenanglah aku akan mengurus semuanya.!"kata Kyuhyun menyakinkan lalu bergegas pergi.

"tapi Kyu?"kata Sungmin sambil menahan lengan Kyuhyun

"percayakan semua padaku. Aku akan menyeleseikan semua ini dengan eommaku!"kata Kyuhyun sekali lagi menyakinkan diikuti dengan kecupan lembut dikening Sungmin. Setelah memberikan kecupan itu Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi menyusul ibunya yang tengah dalam kondisi tidak stabil. Sungmin masih berdiri menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Harusnya ia bisa menolak cumbuan itu harusnya ia bisa mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri. tapi semuanya sudah terjadi menyesalinyapun percuma. Lambat laun semua pasti akan terbongkar. Dengan langkah yang pelan Sungmin menuju ruangan depan café milik orang tuanya dan juga Kyuhyun. Dengan perasaan yang masih belum stabil Sungmin mendudukan dirinya disebuah kursi yang terletak dipojokan dengan wajah yang begitu sendu.

" kau baik-baik saja Sungmin ssi?"Tanya salah satu pegawai kona beans memastikan keadaan salah satu anak bosnya yang terlihat begitu kacau.

"nde?"Tanya Sungmin bingung karena terlalu terkejut mendengar sapaan pegawai wanita tersebut.

"apa kau ingin ku ambilkan sesuatu yang membuatmu tenang?"Tanya pegawai itu lagi

"tidak terima kasih!"jawab Sungmin Lemas

~~ nae salmi haruharu kkumeul kkuneun geotcheoreom  
neowa hamgge majubomyeo saranghalsu itdamyeon  
dasi ileoseol geoya~~

Ponsel Sungmin berdering. Dengan alunan suara Kyuhyun yang merdu ponsel itu berdering berkali-kali. Untuk kesekian kalinya nomor asing menghubunginya. Ponselnya sudah berdering hampir tiga kali dan Sungmin sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengangkatnya.

"emm Seongsohamnida Sungmin ssi tapi ponselmu berbunyi?"kata pegawai itu memberitahu

"ahh nde!"kata Sungmin lalu mengangkat ponselnya

"yeobseo?"sapa Sungmin memulai percakapan dengan seseorang diseberang sana

"bisa kita bertemu sebentar?"tanya seseorang itu lagi

"nde?omonim?"jawab Sungmin gugup

"aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku tunggu kau direstauran dekat kona beans!"titah seseorang diseberang telfon

"Nde..aku mengerti!"jawab Sungmin

.

.

.

.

.

.

Audi hitam milik Kyuhyun masih melaju dengan kencang. Dengan perasaan yang masih kacau ia nekat melajukan mobilnya sendiri tanpa bantuan manager. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika pada akhirnya ibunya harus mengetahui siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Kisahnya dengan Sungmin hanya member Super Junior yang tahu. Kyuhyun hanya takut karena kejadian ini semuanya akan memburuk. Kyuhyun takut ketika kejadian ini membuat keluarga mereka berdua menjadi sulit mengingat orang tua Kyuhyun yang memiliki suatu instansi pendidikan. Selain itu ia juga takut ketika melihat kekasihnya tersakiti. Ia akan mersa lemah ketika Sungmin susah dan akan mati ketika Sungmin sakit. Dengan perasaan yang masih kacau Kyuhyun mencoba berkosentrasi mengitari seluruh kota untuk mencari ibunya. Ia ingin menjelaskan kejadian tak terduga yang telah dilihat oleh ibunya tadi.

"yeobseo appa!"sapa Kyuhyun kepada sang appa

"nde ada apa?"Tanya sang appa

"apa eomma sudah sampai dirumah?"Tanya Kyuhyun berhati-hati agar ayahnya tidak curiga

"belum. Bukankah eommamu ada dikona beans?"jawab tuan Cho

"begitukah? Baiklah aku akan menyusulnya kesana. Selamat malam appa!"kata Kyuhyun berbohong dan mengakhiri pembicaraanya dengan sang appa.

"eomma kau dimana?aku minta maaf. Apa mungkin kau ingin menenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu?"gumam Kyuhyun sambil masih berkosentrasi melajukan mobil mewahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Sungmin sekarang berada. Di sebuah restauran yang cukup mewah yang berada tak jauh dari kona beans. Dengan perasaan yang masih kacau dan keraguan yang terpancar dari wajahnya ia masih berdiri tepat didepan restaurant tersebut.

"semuanya akan baik-baik saja !"kata Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang sudah dipesan oleh seseorang yang menghubunginya tadi.

"kau sudah !"kata orang itu dingin

"nde omonim!"jawab Sungmin gugup

"langsung saja Sungmin ssi..sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan anakku?"kata wanita paruh baya yang begitu cantik.

"….."

"apa kau tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku Sungmin ah?"tanya Nyonya Cho sekali lagi

"mianhe..aku mencintainya omonim!"kata Sungmin gugup

"aku bisa melihatnya?"kata Nyonya Cho

"kami sudah bersama lima tahun. Kami saling mencintai!"kata Sungmin lagi

"Tidak sadarkah kalian bahwa kalian ini sama-sama seorang pria!"kata Nyonya Cho

"aku tahu..tapi bukankah cinta tidak mengenal apapun?bahkan gender sekalipun!"jawab Sungmin

"aku tahu tapi tidakkah kalian sadar kalian hidup dinegara seperti apa? Bagiku cinta adalah suatu kenormalan bukan seperti kalian!"kata Nyonya Cho dingin

"Ketika sedang jatuh cinta, kita hanya berpikir pada kesamaan-kesamaan tanpa memperdulikan perbedaan. Jika aku mampu aku ingin mengelak tapi aku tidak mampu melakukan itu!"kata Sungmin

"kalian terlalu naïf untuk menghindari takdir Tuhan. Bagiku kalian tetap hyung dan dongsaeng!"kata nyonya Cho

"Mianhe omonim..mianhe.. Aku sudah mencoba menjauhinya tapi dia selalu saja berhasil mengikutiku lagi. Mianhe..aku permisi!"kata Sungmin sambil membungkukan badan lalu pergi meninggalkan nyonya Cho yang masih terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sungmin.

~~piipppp~~

Ponsel Sungmin berdering menandakan sebuah pesan.

From: Kyuhyunie

"_Kau masih di Kona beans? Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja jangan terlalu memikirkannya..aku akan menjemputmu.. Saranghae_"

To: Kyuhyun

_Aku baru saja bertemu ibumu. Aku akan pulang kerumahku tidak usah menjemputku._

Setelah mengirimkan pesan itu Sungmin mematikan ponselnya lalu berjalan menyusuri jalanan ramai kota Seoul.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terdiam membaca pesang singkat dari kekasihnya. Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya. Kyuhyun pikir eommanya sedang menenangkan diri tapi ternyata Kyuhyun salah. Eommanya malah menemui Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dengan emosi yang tinggi Kyuhyun menghubungi wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"akuberada dirumah sekarang Kyu?"kata nyonya Cho dingin

"apa yang eomma katakan pada Sungmin hyung?"Tanya Kyuhyun tak kalah dingin

"aku mengatakan apa yang seharusnya aku katakan!"jawab nyonya Cho tenang

"eommaaaaa!"teriak Kyuhyun lalu menutup sambungan telfonnya lalu pergi meninggalkan dorm dengan perasaan yang kalut. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melajukan mobil mewahnya menuju tempat kekasihnya berada. Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya menuju kona beans menyusul Sungmin

Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun memasuki Kona beans dan mencari keberadaan Sungmin.

"ada yang bisa aku bantu Kyuhyun ssi?"Tanya salah satu pegawai kona beans

"Apa Sungmin hyung masih disini?"Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir

"setelah menerima telfon dari seseorang lalu ia pergi begitu saja!"jawab pegawai itu

"begitukah? Terima kasih!"kata Kyuhyun lalu pergi.

"emm maaf Kyuhyun ssi tapi mobil milik Leeteuk ssi masih ada Sungmin pergi tanpa membawa Mobil itu dan ini kuncinya tertinggal!"kata pelayan itu

"simpan saja kunci itu nanti akan ada orang yang mengambilnya!"kata Kyuhyun lalu bergegas pergi

"hyung tolong ambil mobil Teuky hyung dikona beans!"perintah Kyuhyun pada managernya melalui sambungan telepon.

.

.

.

Dengan perasaan yang gelisah karena tak berhasil menemukan Sungmin, Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya kearah jalanan kota yang ramai. Dia khawatir akan keberadaan Sungmin sekarang. Kosentrasinya terpecah menjadi dua ketika ia harus menyetir dan mencari-cari Sungmin di jalanan kota Seoul.

Mungkin Tuhan memang berpihak pada mereka. Tidak butuh waktu lama akhirnya Kyuhyun menemukan Sungmin berjalan sendiri dengan tatapan kosong dan wajah yang begitu muram.

"Masuklah!"kata Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam mobil tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Min bicaralah!"kata Kyuhyun membuka keheningan yang mereka ucapkan. Saat ini mereka sedang berada didalam mobil Kyuhyun yang tengah parkir dipinggir sungai Han.

"apalagi yang perlu dibicarakan?"jawab Sungmin sinis

"apapun yang dikatakan eommaku tadi tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan chagy!"hibur Kyuhyun

"tidak usah dipikirkan? Semudah itukah?"Tanya Sungmin dingin

"maksudku biarkan aku yang menyeleseikan semuanya..semua akan baik-baik saja!"Kyuhyun mencoba menyakinkan

"lalu aku hanya berdiam melihat kau berusaha sendiri begitu? Selemah itukah aku dimatamu Kyu?"Tanya Sungmin terisak

"bukan begitu chagy hanya saja aku tidak ingin kau terluka lebih dalam. Biar saja aku yang sakit dan merasakan luka ini!"jawab Kyuhyuh

"mungkin memang aku tidak cukup baik untukmu Kyu..kau yang selalu berkorban sedangkan aku?"kata Sungmin menangis

"baik tidaknya,layak tidaknya dirimu aku yang menentukan Min. jadi tetaplah disamping apapun yang terjadi nanti.!"pinta Kyuhyun lalu memberi ciuman lembut penuh perasaan pada bibir mungil Sungmin.

"aku ingin pulang Kyu!"pinta Sungmin sambil melepas ciuman itu.

"baiklah mari kita pulang kedorm dan melanjutkan yang tadi!"jawab Kyuhyun

"aku tidak ingin pulang kedorm!"kata Sungmin

"sudah kubilang semua akan baik-baik saja Min. percayalah padaku!"kata Kyuhyun sekali lagi meyakinkan

"aku ingin pulang kerumahku!"kata Sungmin tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Kyuhyun

"Min..!"panggil Kyuhyun

"aku ingin pulang kerumahku jika kau tidak mau mengantarku tidak apa-apa aku akan cari taksi saja!"kata Sungmin

"iya chagy iya. Kita akan kerumahmu!"kata Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Tepat didepan apartement milik orang tua Sungmin. Semenjak ibunya ikut bergabung dalam usaha kona beans orang tua Sungmin memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul.

"masuklah dan istirahatlah..jangan terlalu dipikirkan semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama kita masih bersama menhadapinya!"kata Kyuhyun ambil membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin

"nde..!"jawab Sungmin singkat lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kyuhyun

"kau tidak ingin memberiku ucapan selamat malam?"pinta Kyuhyun sambil menahan lengan Sungmin

"nde?"jawab Sungmin bingung

"kau tidak ingin menciumku?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

~Chu~

"apa yang kalian lakukan…!"

TBC

Masih aneh kah?

Terima kasih bagi kalian semua yang sudah berkenan untuk membaca ff kolab kami..

Maaf jika tidak bisa membalas Rcl kalian satu persatu..

Sekali lagi terima kasih..#deep bow


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong….

Uri-neun…Lian Cul Ah dan Park Soo Hoon ^^

Kembali membawa FF baru, FF ini terinspirasi dari Drama Korea bergenre hubungan Homosexsual/ Gay berjudul "Life Is Beautiful" , akan ada beberapa bagian yang berbeda dengan drama aslinya karena drama tersebut cukup panjang, jadi kami mengambil beberapa bagian yang memang penting.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Victoria

Sunny

Other SUPER JUNIOR member

Mr & Mrs Cho

Mr & Mrs Lee

Lee Sungjin

Rated : M *marture Content

Genre : Hurt , Drama, & Romantic

Desclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan

Summary : Ini bukan tentang salah atau benar, dosa atau bukan, tapi inilah Cinta kami.

WARNING : TYPO(S) / YAOI / BL/ NC

Junjung (?) Asas per- FF'an : NO COPY, NO BASH, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HAPPY READ ^_^

.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saat mereka melepaskan kecupan bibir singkat itu, Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati Sungjin berdiri didepannya dengan wajah penuh tanya, _'apa lagi sekarang?' _batin Kyuhyun, baru tadi ia dan Sungmin kepergok Eomanya saat mereka berciuman dan sekarang gantian Sungjin yang yang melihat ia dan Sungmin berciuman.

Sungjin masih menatap lekat pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, dan terutama pada Sungmin, Sungmin hanya mampu menghela nafas lalu menundukan kepalanya, sungguh ia kembali menyesali ciumannya dengan Kyuhyun barusan, harusnya ia sadar mereka sudah berada di apartement keluarga Sungmin, tapi dengan entengnya mereka kembali berciuman meski itu hanya sebuah kecupan singkat.

"Kau pulanglah"bisik Sungmin parau dan sangat kecil namun tetap terdengar ditelinga Kyuhyun

"Sungjin-ah…" Kyuhyun tak menggubris ucapan Sungmin, ia ingin menjelaskan pada Sungjin sendiri.

"Pulanglah Kyu..kembali ke dorm, besok aku akan menghubungi mu" pinta Sungmin lagi, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, Sungjin hanya terdiam melihat pertengkaran kecil itu

"Pulanglah hyung, sudah terlalu malam, kau pasti ada pekerjaan besok. Aku ingin masuk dulu" dengan segera Sungjin melewati Sungmin dan berlalu dari situ.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya, kau kembalilah ke dorm" Sungmin hendak berjalan pergi namun Kyuhyun mencegahnya, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan meminta Sungmin masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat Sungmin yang terlihat begitu lelah, ia terus menggigit bibirnya, seakan menahan sesuatu yang berat namun tak bisa ia ungkapkan, Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah Sungmin, namun dengan cepat Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat.

"Ini benar-benar tidak boleh terjadi…" lirih Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin yang masih enggan membalas tatapannya.

"Semua orang akan tahu" lanjut Sungmin

"Mianhae" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, Sungmin balas menatap Kyuhyun.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin dan kali ini tidak ada penolakan

"Tapi kenyataannya tidak Kyu…kau tahu, semua akan menganggap kalo kita gila!" geram Sungmin sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari pipinya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan" dan ucapan Sungmin ini membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak Lee Sungmin!" bentak Kyuhyun saat mengerti arah pembicaraan Sungmin, Sungmin kembali membuang muka.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil Kyu…Eomma mu, dan kini Sungjin, bahkan aku rasanya siap mati melihat wajah Sungjin tadi"

"Tidak…tidak akan Sungmin, jangan berfikir sedikit pun bahwa kita akan berpisah. Kita sudah melalui nya lebih dari 5 tahun, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan mu melepas semua hanya karena ini"

"5 tahun kita menjalaninya tanpa diketahui diluar member Super Junior, tapi sekarang tidak…aku tidak bisa menjalaninya sedangkan semua orang tahu dan aku yakin tak ada satupun orang yang menganggap hubungan yang kita jalani ini suatu kenormalan" kata Sungmi lagi dengan teriakan kearah Kyuhyun.

"Sunny tahu, Victoria tahu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, kenyataannya Sunny dan Victoria tahu hubungan mereka berdua namun mereka biasa saja.

"Kau membicarakan Sunny dan Victoria sedangkan aku membicarakan keluarga kita Cho Kyuhyun! Bisakah kau berfikir lebih dewasa? Jikapun Sunny dan Victoria tau, mereka tak bisa keberatan dengan hubungan kita, mereka tak bisa berbuat hal lain, tapi tidak dengan keluarga kita. Sudah ku katakan padamu, semuanya ada ditangan keluarga kita, dan kini seharusnya kita sadar, mereka tahu dan mereka tidak akan pernah menyetujui hal seperti ini Kyu"

Kyuhyun memukul setir mobilnya dengan cukup keras, ucapan Sungmin benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

"Pulanglah ke dorm, aku akan menginap disini" Sungmin merengkuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya, mencium pipi Kyuhyun, lalu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam didalam mobil. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin hingga hilang dari pandangannya, ia mendongakan kepalanya keatas, dan saat mencoba menutup matanya, air matanya mengalir melewati pipinya.

.

.

.

"Sungjin-ah" ucap Sungmin sambil membuka pintu kamar Sungjin, dilihatnya Sungjin tengah duduk diatas kasurnya sambil membaca buku, Sungjin meletakan bukunya.

"Masuklah hyung" Sungmin pun masuk kedalam kamar Sungjin, ia menutup pintu kamar itu rapat, lalu menghampiri Sungjin dan duduk di depan Sungjin.

"Mianhae"lirih Sungmin, ia menundukan kepalanya dalam dihadapan Sungjin.

"Jadi…berita bahwa kalian menjalin hubungan itu adalah benar?" kata Sungjin, dan membuat Sungmin menatap Sungjin tak percaya, ia tak mengerti maksud ucapan dongsaengnya itu. Sunjin tersenyum lalu memeluk hyung yang paling ia sayangi itu.

"Aku sudah curiga sejak awal, aku pikir semua itu hanya sebatas berita dibuat-buat, aku pikir perlakuan Kyuhyun hyung pada mu memang cukup posesif karena dia menyayangi mu, tapi..ternyata kalian benar-benar menjalin hubungan special itu"

"Mianhae…"ucap Sungmin lagi, ia merenggangan pelukan dongsaengnya itu.

"Ani hyung…kau tidak perlu meminta maaf pada ku, aku tidak akan menceritakan pada siapapun termasuk Eomma dan Appa"

"gomawo"

"Pergilah kekamar mu, tidurlah hyung, kau terlihat sangat berantakan"pinta Sungjin, sebenarnya Sungjin sedikit heran dengan penampilan Sungmin, saat tadi mereka bertemu di Kona Beans, ia terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi sekarang wajahnya tampak sangat lelah, Sungjin ragu ini hanya karena ia memergoki Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tengah berciuman, Sungjin tak mau menambah beban hyungnya.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu kembali memeluk Sungjin, dan ia meninggalkan kamar Sungjin. Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar kosong, kamar yang memang sengaja disiapkan untuknya jika ia menginap di apartement ini.

Sungmin membaringkan badannya di atas kasur empuk itu, mencoba memejamkan matanya, sungguh ia merasa sangat lelah sekarang, pikirannya masih terpusat dengan ucapan Eomma Kyuhyun, dan jujur saja, meskipun Sungjin mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tahu dan tak akan menceritakan semua yang ia tahu kepada orang tuanya, tapi tetap saja hal itu masih mengganjal dihati nya.

Sungmin kembali membuka matanya, mengambil handphone dari saku celananya lalu menghubungi Leeteuk

"Yeoboseo" sapa orang diseberang

"Hyung…malam ini aku menginap di apartement orang tua ku" ucap Sungmin.

"Nde…baiklah, kau bersama dengan Kyuhyun? Ia belum sampe di dorm, dan tadi mobil ku dibawa manager hyung"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi Kyuhyun sampai di dorm, oh hyung…besok aku tak ada jadwal jadi aku tidak kembali ke dorm dulu, senin aku hanya ada jadwal di Sukira, jadi aku kembali ke dorm setelah sukira"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu Sungmin-ah?" tanya Leeteuk tiba-tiba, Leeteuk bisa menangkap sesuatu sedang terjadi, tidak biasanya Sungmin meminta ijin seperti ini.

"Aku akan menceritakannya besok jika kita bertemu, sudah dulu hyung..jaljayo"

"Nde…Jaljayo, istirahatlah" dan sambungan telephone itu dimatikan lebih dulu oleh Leeteuk. Sungmin menghela nafasnya, ia sudah memutuskan apa yang harus ia lakukan besok.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk dari jendala kamarnya. Sungmin melirik jam dinding yang terpasang disana, jam menunjukan pukul 10, sepertinya ia tidur sangat lelap semalam hingga bangun sesiang ini, Sungmin tak pernah bangun sesiang ini, biasanya di dorm ia bangun cukup pagi, membantu Ryeowook menyiapkan sarapan untuk member yang lain, dan membangunkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun? Tiba-tiba Sungmin sangat rindu dengan namja yang lebih muda dari nya itu, sungguh Sungmin juga mencintai Kyuhyun seperti Kyuhyun mencintainya.

"Sudah bangun chagi? " Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, melihat kearah pintu, ada Eommanya baru saja masuk kedalam kamar itu.

"Nde Eomma…"ucap Sungmin pelan, perlahan ia bangun dari tidurnya lalu bersandar pada bantal besar, Nyonya Lee, berjalan mendekati Sungmin, lalu duduk didepan Sungmin, mengusap lembut kening Sungmin, Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

"Bangun, lalu mandi..Eomma sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mu" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, Nyonya Lee lalu keluar dari kamar itu, ia sedikit terkejut saat mendapati anak sulungnya tidur terlelap di kamar itu semalam saat beliau hendak mencari sesuatu, dan pagi tadi sebelum berangkat ke kampus, Sungjin memberitahu Eommanya bahwa Sungmin semalam ada di apartement mereka.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk segera mandi, setelah itu ia langsung keluar dari kamar, menghampiri Eommanya yang tengah berada di dapur. Nyonya Lee duduk di kursi didepan Sungmin, mengambil mangkuk Sungmin lalu mengisinya dengan nasi dan memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"Makanlah" pinta Nyonya Lee

"Sungjin dan Appa?" tanya Sungmin saat tidak mendapati doangsengnya dan Appanya.

"Sungjin ada kuliah pagi, sedangkan Appa ada pertemuan dengan klien bisnisnya" Sungmin hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Ibu nya, Sungmin mengambil sumpitnya lalu mulai makan dalam diam. Nyonya Lee terus saja memandang wajah Sungmin heran, tak biasanya melihat putranya begitu murung.

"Apa makanannya tidak enak? Kau terlihat tidak menikmati makanannya Sungmin-ah"

"A….Ani…masakan mu selalu enak eomma, aku akan memakan semuanya" Sungmin memaksa dirinya tersenyum, namun sepertinya gagal, karena hal itu semakin membuat Nyonya Lee penasaran dengan keadaannya, namun nyonya Lee juga enggan jika harus memaksa Sungmin bercerita.

Selesei makan, Nyonya Lee membersihkan meja makan, sedangkan Sungmin masih duduk terdiam dikursinya sejak tadi, tak beranjak sedikitpun, diam dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Eom…Eomma…bisakah kita berbicara sebentar" ucap Sungmin akhirnya dengan nada getir, Nyonya Lee mematikan kran air, melepaskan sarung tangan cucinya, lalu duduk kembali berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"Waeyo chagi?" Nyonya Lee tersenyum sambil menatap Sungmin, benar-benar membuat Sungmin semakin bersalah.

"Aku tahu Eomma adalah wanita yang hebat, eomma akan lebih mengerti, maka dari itu aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada Eomma" Sungmin mencoba menatap Eommanya, Nyonya Lee semakin yakin bahwa terjadi sesuatu dengan Sungmin.

"Ada apa Sungmin? Apa kau ada masalah dengan perusahaan management?" tanya Nyonya Lee khawatir.

"Ani eomma"

"Lalu? Apa kau ada masalah dengan Sunny? Apa kau menghamilinya?" tanya Nyonya Lee lagi

"Ani Eomma, aku dan Sunny tak pernah menjalin hubungan apapun selama ini, kami hanya teman" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Lalu?" Nyonya Lee semakin penasaran dengan keadaan Sungmin, Sungmin menghela nafasnya, mencoba meyakinkan diri nya sendiri, inilah keputusannya yang semalam ia putuskan sendiri, inilah yang terbaik. Memberitahu Eommanya sebelum eommanya tahu dari orang lain dan akan semakin terluka.

"Aku menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang selama ini dan bukan Sunny, sudah 5 tahun lebih" ucap Sungmin pelan, Nyonya Lee tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Itu bagus chagi? Kenalkan orangnya pada Eomma, kenapa sudah selama itu kau tak memberitahu Eomma, Eomma pikir kau berpacaran dengan Sunny karena dia lah yang paling dekat denganmu"

"Dia…seorang namja"Nyonya Lee terdiam menatap Sungmin tak percaya, ingin rasanya Sungmin bunuh diri sekarang juga setelah mengatakan ini, ia menatap Eommanya yang terdiam setelah mendengar ucapannya, dan detik berikutnya air mata mengalir diwajah Nyonya Lee.

"Mianhae Eomma" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya dalam, ia sungguh tak sanggup melihat wajah eommanya sekarang

"Kenapa Sungmin? Apa Eomma ada salah pada mu, apa selama ini kami kurang memperhatikan mu" air mata tak mau berhenti mengalir diwajah cantik yang mulai menua tersebut, hatinya begitu sakit mendengar pengakuan putranya.

"Ani eomma…ini semua salah ku..mianhae..jeongmal mianhae eomma, eomma boleh melakukan apapun pada ku, aku minta maaf" Kini Sungmin pun ikut menangis. Nyonya Lee terdiam bebarapa waktu, beberapa kali mengusap air matanya. Ini tidak masuk akal, namun begitulah kenyataannya, putranya sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu, bahwa putranya menjalin hubungan…dengan seorang pria.

"Siapa orangnya? Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanya Nyonya Lee dengan nada getir, sejujurnya ia tak sanggup jika harus mengetahui siapa orang yang telah menjalin hubungan dengan putranya tersebut, dan Nyonya lee semakin syok saat Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, memberi tanda bahwa Nyonya Lee mengenal siapa orangnya.

"Siapa dia chagi?"

Sungmin menelan ludahnya, sungguh ia takut.

"Siapa dia Sungmin-ah?" Nyonya Lee bertanya lagi

"Kyu…..Kyuhyun…" Sungmin masih menundukan kepalanya, dan jawaban ini sungguh menjadi tamparan lagi untuk Nyonya Lee, putranya menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun, dongsaengnya sendiri di Super Junior, yang sudah dianggap Nyonya Lee sebagai putranya sendiri, dan lagi-lagi air matanya mengalir.

"Tolong beritahu hal ini pada Appa, aku tidak yakin jika aku yang memberitahu sendiri Appa tidak akan membunuh ku, lebih baik aku bunuh diri" pinta Sungmin

"Apa maksud mu Lee Sungmin?" tanya Nyonya Lee geram, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Sungmin saat ini.

"Aku selalu mencoba untuk mengakhirinya Eomma, tapi aku tidak sanggup, aku selalu berusaha berlari tapi kenyataannya aku sendiri kembali ketempat yang sama, aku tidak bisa berbohong lagi, kenyataannya inilah diri ku, aku mencintainya Eomma..mianhae" lirih Sungmin, Nyonya Lee menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, mencoba meredam tangisnya, sedalam itukah perasaan Sungmin terhadap Kyuhyun? Sesulit dan seberat itukah Sungmin menjalaninya?, Nyonya Lee meraih tangan Sungmin lalu menggenggamnya, membuat Sungmin memberanikan diri menatap Eommanya.

"Kau pasti mengalami hal yang sulit selama ini, Eomma menangis..bukan menyesali apa yang terjadi pada mu, hanya saja eomma sangat terkejut, ini bukan hal yang mudah diterima Sungmin-ah, tapi bagaimana pun, Eomma tidak akan menyalahkan mu…terima kasih sudah mau berkata jujur pada Eomma" Nyonya Lee berusaha tegar, ia tak ingin Sungmin semakin terbebani dengan sikapnya yang membuat Sungmin semakin terpuruk.

"Gomawoyo Eomma…mianhae" ucap Sungmin lagi, Nyonya Lee berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan memeluk putranya tersebut, Sungmin balas memeluk Eommanya erat, ia bisa merasakan Eommanya tengah menangis sekarang.

"Eomma akan ceritakan pada Appa mu, meski eomma tidak yakin, tapi eomma harap Appa mu bisa mengerti" ucap Nyonya Lee sambil merenggangkan pelukannya dengan Sungmin.

"Gomawo Eomma…Sungjin juga sudah tahu eomma" kata Sungmin

"Sungjin?"tanya nyonya Lee bingung, Sungmin mengangguk

"Sungjin berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu siapapu termasuk kalian,tapi aku tidak bisa hidup dalam kebohongan lagi eomma, untuk menatap wajah Sungjin pun aku tak sanggup.!"kata Sungmin masih terisak, Nyonya Lee menghapus air mata Sungmin.

"Adakah orang lain yang mengetahui hubungan mu dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Nyonya Lee lagi

"Semua member tahu, Sunny pun tahu, dan juga…..Eomma Kyuhyun" lirih Sungmin sangat pelan, Nyonya Lee menghela nafasnya

"baiklah,kita lihat nanti apa yang bisa kita lakukan!"kata Nyonya Lee sambil memeluk Sungmin lagi.

.

.

.

.

Pengakuan Sungmin seperti pukulan telak bagi nyonya Lee. Putra kebanggaannya memilih jalan cinta yang begitu rumit. Bagi nyonya Lee, Sungminnya sangat tampan, ia bisa mendapatkan siapapun yang ia ingin. Tapi pada kenyataannya nyonya Lee harus menelan pahit menerima kenyataan bahwa Sungminnya berbeda. Hanya bagaimana sekarang cara bagi nyonya Lee untuk memberitahu pada suaminya.

"Yeobo aku pulang!"sapa tuan Lee ketika memasuki apartement mewah mereka

"kau sudah pulang?ingin kubuatkan sesuatu?"tanya nyonya Lee dengan wajah yang masih saja sendu

"aku ingin kopi yeobo!"pinta tuan Lee yang dijawab dengan nyonya Lee yang langsung menuju dapur diikuti tuan lee dibelakangnya.

"apa kau lelah?"tanya nyonya Lee sambil mengaduk kopi buatanya, sembari mempersiapakan hatinya untuk mengatakan tentang Sungmin.

"ani..wae?"kata tuan Lee lalu mengambil kopinya dan menuju kamar tidur mereka diikuti nyonya Lee dibelakangnya.

"sebelum matahari terbenam bagaimana kalo kita berkencan yeobo?"tanya nyonya Lee

"kencan?baiklah!"jawab tuan Lee mengiyakan

"Tapi sepertinya kau lelah,kita berkencan disini saja!"kata nyonya Lee, kamar mereka mungkin tempat yang paling tempat untuk membicarakan hal itu

"tidak apa-apa aku tidak lelah!"sanggah tuan Lee

"Duduklah yeobo ada yang ingin kubicarakan!"pinta nyonya Lee sambil menggenggam tangan suaminya, meminta suaminya untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya

"Ada apa kenapa wajahmu begitu pucat?"tanya tuan Lee khawatir, ia segera duduk berhadapan dengan istrinya, lalu mengusap pipi istrinya, dan Tuan Lee bisa menebak, memang sesuatu terjadi

"Apa jika kukatakan kau tidak akan marah?"Nyonya Lee mencoba memastikan, sejujurnya ia cukup takut untuk membicarakan tentang Sungmin pada suaminya, tapi mau tidak mau dia harus memberitahukannya

"Apa ini sesuatu yang cukup penting?"tanya Tuan Lee yang dijawah anggukan oleh nyonya Lee

"Jangan khawatir katakan saja! Ada apa?"kata Tuan Lee sekali lagi

"Ini soal Sungmin...ketika kita memintanya untuk lebih serius pada sunny pasti dia akan bersikap gugup !"kata nyonya Lee mulai membicarakan Sungmin

"Mungkin dia masih belum siap untuk melangkah lebih jauh yeobo, posisinya sebagai artis dengan jadwal yang begitu padat, dan lagi pula fansnya mungkin akan syok jika mengetahui hubungan mereka, atau mungkin Sunny yang belum siap untuk lebih serius menjalin hubungan dengan Sungmin..apa aku benar?"uca Tuan Lee dengan senyum yang mengambang, baginya ini pembicaraan yang memang penting, ini tentang masa depan putra sulungnya, putranya yang sungguh membuatnya bangga.

"Dia menyukai seorang pria!"jawab nyonya Lee lantang dengan air mata yang menetes dipipinya

Senyuman Tuan Lee perlahan memudar. Ia masih mencerna perkataan istrinya. Senyuman itu beralih menjadi senyuman getir yang menyakitkan. Seolah kini batu besar tengah menindihnya. Itulah yang dirasakan Tuan Lee. Dengan keterkejutannya ia memandang wajah cantik istrinya.

" Sungmin kita mencintai seorang pria bukan wanita, ia tidak pernah mencintai Sunny!"kata nyonya Lee

Tuan lee masih diam dan memandang wajah istrinya.

"Darimana kau mendengar hal bodoh seperti itu?"tanya tuan Lee marah

"Sungmin yang memberitahuku langsung, Sungjin sudah mengetahuinya. Dia bilang dia tidak bisa lagi hidup dalam kebohongan,bahkan menatap wajah Sungjin pun ia tak mencoba menghindar tapi tak mampu, itulah sebabnya ia bersikap biasa pada Sunny. Jika kau berkata untuk membunuhnya maka ia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri!"jawab nyonya Lee dengan nada meninggi, sungguh ini begitu berat untuknya

Suasana dikamar tuan dan nyonya Lee masih sedikit kaku. Tuan Lee masih belum bisa menerima dengan kenyataan yang baru saja ia peroleh.

"Haruskan aku percaya ini?"kata tuan Lee membuka suara

"Semuanya keluar dari mulutnya sendiri!"Nyonya Lee mencoba untuk tegar

"Bagaimana dia hidup?bagaimana dia bisa hidup seperti ini?"kata Tuan Lee dengan air mata yang menetes

"Selama ini aku selalu beranggapan kenapa orang seperti itu bisa hidup?tapi sekarang malah terjadi pada anak ku!"lanjut Tuan Lee masih dengan isakan kemudia nyonya Lee memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kumohon…jangan bertengkar dengannya,jangan tanyakan mengapa,jangan melarangnya. Jangan menghakiminya yeobo.!"kata nyonya lee dengan tangisan yang sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

"Haruskah aku bersikap seperti itu?"tanya Tuan Lee masih dengan airmatanya, ditanggapi anggukan oleh istrinya

Tangis mereka berdua pecah. Sulit memang menerima kenyataan bahwa anak kebanggaannya yang begitu tampan harus menjalani hidupnya menjadi seorang gay. Ingin mengingkarinya pun percuma karena semuanya telah terjadi. Dan siapa yang mampu ketika melihat anaknya menangis karena kesalahannya dan siapa yang tidak bahagia ketika anaknya bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya meskipun itu cinta yang terlarang. Tapi itulah yang dirasakan pasangan suami istri,Tuan dan Nyonya Lee.

.

.

.

Sendiri

Menyepi

Mungkin inilah yang terbaik untuk Sungmin sekarang, setelah mengatakan pada Eommanya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi, dan disinilah dia sekarang. Disebuah kamar hotel dipinggiran kota Seoul, Sungmin memilih menenangkan dirinya sendiri, pikiran, perasaan dan hatinya kacau, ia bahkan tak berniat menghubungi Kyuhyun. Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di king bed itu, ia menutup matanya, mencoba mencari ketenangan, Sungmin sadar setelah ini ia harus menghadapi sesuatu yang lebih berat.

Sungmin merasakan getaran disaku celananya, ia mengambil handphonenya, sedikit terkejut saat melihat nama yang tertera dilayar handphonenya, dengan ragu Sungmin menekan tombol terima panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseo" ucap Sungmin pelan

"…."

"Aku berada di hotel biasanya" kata Sungmin

"….."

"Nde, aku akan menunggu disini" segera Sungmin memutuskan panggilan tersebut, menghela nafas panjang, lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, sebelum semuanya dimulai, ia ingin beristirahat sebentar.

TEBECE…

masih aneh part 3 ini? XD

nyahahahahaa…

GOMAWO udah mau baca ^^b


	4. Chapter 4

Life Is Beautiful KyuMin ver / Part 4

Annyeong….

Uri-neun…Lian Cul Ah dan Park Soo Hoon ^^  
Kembali membawa FF baru, FF ini terinspirasi dari Drama Korea Yaoi berjudul "Life Is Beautiful" , akan ada beberapa bagian yang berbeda dengan drama aslinya karena drama tersebut cukup panjang, jadi kami mengambil beberapa bagian yang memang penting.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Sungmin  
Victoria  
Sunny  
Other SUPER JUNIOR member  
Mr & Mrs Cho  
Mr & Mrs Lee  
Lee Sungjin  
Rated : M *marture Content  
Genre : Hurt , Drama, & Romantic  
Desclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan  
Summary : Ini bukan tentang salah atau benar, dosa atau bukan, tapi inilah Cinta kami.

WARNING : TYPO(S) / YAOI / BL/ NC

Junjung (?) Asas per- FF'an : NO COPY, NO BASH, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HAPPY READ ^_^

.

.

.

"Yeobseo.."ucap Sungmin pelan

"….."

"aku berada dihotel biasanya"kata Sungmin

"….."

"nde aku akan menunggu disini."segera Sungmin memutuskan panggilan tersebut,menghela nafas panjang lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Sebelum semuanya dimulai ia ingin istirahat sebentar. Ia ingin mendinginkan pikirannya yang begitu kacau dua hari ini. mungkin memang sudah saatnya semua akan terbongkar. Seberapa besar bendungan itu pasti akan ada kapasitasnya, begitupula dengan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Seberapa besar dan kuat pertahanan mereka pasti mereka memiliki celah kecil yang jika terkoyak sedikitpun maka semua akan berakhir. Keluarga, celah itulah yang selalu ditakutkan Sungmin. Sungmin rela dihujat siapapun karena hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun tapi Sungmin tak akan pernah rela ketika keluarganya tersakiti karena Sungmin. Mungkin memang saatnya bagi Sungmin untuk mengungkap siapa sebenarnya Sungmin.

.

.

Meski masih belum percaya sepenuhnya dengan apa yang telah tuan Lee dengar tapi tuan Lee mencoba untuk tetap tenang meski tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa wajahnya yang tenang memancarkan perasaan kecewa yang begitu besar. Bagaimana tidak kecewa ketikaa putra yang dibanggakan harus memilih jalan berbelok dan terjal padahal takdir sudah memberikan jalan yang lurus dan halus. Tuan Lee juga merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, timbul banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dipikirannya. Mungkinkah ini semua salahnya yang terlalu sibuk dengan perusahaan atau kesalahannya yang membiarkan putranya menjadi member Super Junior yang membuatnya bertemu Kyuhyun. Semua terjadi begitu saja seperti bom yang telah memporakporandakan keuntuhan keluarga Lee.

"jangan marah..aku mohon jangan terlalu memojokannya yeobo!"kata nyonya Lee ketika mengantar suaminya menuju mobil yang terparkir.

"dia sudah sangat terluka!"kata nyonya Lee sekali lagi. Suaminya masih diam lalu masuk kedalam mobil dan memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"kau mengerti?"lanjut nyonya Lee dengan airmata yang mulai keluar dari mata indahnya. Namun semua sia-sia ketika tuan Lee tak menjawab semua perkataan istrinya dan langsung pergi begitu saja dengan wajah yang sendu dan airmata yang tidak mau berhenti.

.

.

.

`tok..tok..tok..`

Ketukan pintu dari luar kamar Sungmin membuatnya gugup. Perlahan Sungmin bangkit lalu menghela nafas dan mengatur degup jantungnya. Entah kenapa kakinya lemas begitu saja. Tangannya begitu sulit digerakan. Semua tubuhnya tidak mau bekerja sama dengan Sungmin.

`tok..tok..tok..`

Sekali lagi orang dibalik pintu itu mengetuk dengan pelan namun keras. Perlahan Sungmin membuka knop pintunya. Dengan wajah yang masih saja sendu karena airmata ia menyapa seseorang yang datang menemuinya.

"appa..!"sapa Sungmin

Tanpa menjawab tuan Lee masuk kedalam ruangan kamar hotel sungmin dan berdiri tepat didekat sofa. Masih dengan posisi membelakangi Sungmin,tuan Lee meneteskan airmatanya menahan sakit yang luar biasa. airmatanya benar-benar tak mampu dibendung lagi. Setelah menyeka airmatanya tuan Lee berbalik menghadap Sungmin.

"Maaf..appa minta maaf."ucap tuan Lee sedikit terisak

"apaa!"kata Sungmin gugup

"maaf Sungmin maaf!"kata tuan Lee sekali lagi

Mendengar kata maaf dua kali dari ayahnya membuat Sungmin tak mampu lagi memandang lekat mata ayahnya. Airmata yang tadinya mampu ia tahan ini kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya yang putih. Airmata ayahnya membuat Sungmin lemas tak berdaya. Dengan perlahan ia pun bersujud dihadapan ayahnya.

"aku minta maaf appa..aku benar-benar minta maaf."kata Sungmin pilu

"tidak Sungmin..aku hanya terlalu keras..aku fikir hubungan seperti ini hanya terjadi pada orang lain,namun kenyataannya hubungan seperti itu malah menimpa putraku sendiri. ibumu berkata untuk tidak menghakimimu. Tapi aku butuh waktu untuk memahami semua ini!"kata tuan Lee sambil memandang Sungmin yang tengah sujud menunduk dihadapannya.

"kau..apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa merubahnya? Kau tidak bisa melakukannya?"lanjut tuan Lee terisak

Mendengar permintaan ayahnya Sungmin hanya mampu terdiam dan semakin menunduk dengan airmata yang semakin banyak. Kini pertahanaanya benar-benar runtuh ketika berada dihadapan ayahnya. Benteng kokoh yang selama 5 tahun lebih ini berdiri dengan sombongnya kini runtuh begitu saja ketika tuan Lee memintanya untuk berubah. Namun sekali lagi Sungmin tidak bisa dan tidak mungkin merubah segalanya. Ayahnya masih memperhatikan Sungmin yang menangis dihadapannya. sakit,itulah yang juga dirasakan tuan Lee tapi ia jauh lebih sakit lagi ketika anaknya bersujud dan menangis begitu pilu. tuan Lee tidak pernah melihat Sungmin seperti ini.

"aku tahu..aku mengerti Sungmin –ah."kata tuan Lee berusaha tegar sambil menyeka airmatanya. Lalu bersujud dihadapan Sungmin dan membantu Sungmin berdiri agar sejajar dengannya dan menatapnya.

"maaf..appa benar-benar minta maaf!"kata tuan Lee menangis

"maaf appa..aku mohon maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar minta maaf."akhirnya Sungmin mengeluarkan suaranya yang dijawab dengan pelukan erat dari tuan Lee. Mereka berdua saling berpelukan mencurahkan segala perasaan yang mereka rasakan. Tangis mereka pecah bersamaan.

"tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, kau memiliki ibu yang hebat, ibumu menangis sangat banyak!"kata tuan Lee masih memeluk Sungmin dan mereka semakin larut dalam tangisan mereka.

Setelah pertemuan itu Sungmin dan tuan Lee memutuskan untuk menginap dihotel. Setelah Sungmin mengikuti trainee ia hampir tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan ayahnya seperti hari ini. pertemuan yang penuh dengan airmata ini diakhiri dengan mereka yang meminum _wine _bersama.

.

.

.

Semenjak dua kejadian yang tiba-tiba dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk menginap dirumahnya Kyuhyun hanya menghabiskan waktunya berada didorm. Semua member hanya bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Mereka tidak ingin bahkan tidak mau ikut campur dalam masalah yang Kyuhyun hadapi sebelum ia sendiri yang memberitahu member lainnya. Waktunya hanya dihabiskan didalam kamar dengan wine-wine miliknya dan Sungmin. Entah sudah berapa wine yang habis diminumnya. Pikirannya sangat kacau. Ia tidak siap bahkan tidak ingin jika pada akhirnya mereka harus berpisah. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sungmin. Jika ia harus kehilangan keluarganya pun ia siap tapi mungkin Sungmin tidak akan menyukainya. Saat ini Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti orang bodoh yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. kejeniusannya hilang begitu saja ketika mendapati Sungmin tersakiti seperti ini. Kyuhyun juga sakit,dia juga merasakan apa yang Sungmin rasakan tapi Kyuhyun akan lebih sakit ketika Sungminnya menangis dan meminta mengakhiri segalanya.

Tok..tok..tokk..

"boleh aku masuk Kyu?"kata Eunhyuk mencoba untuk membujuk Kyuhyun

"…."

"apa sama sekali aku tak boleh masuk?baiklah kalo begitu..istirahatlah!"kata Eunhyuk lagi

CKLEK

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka dan menampakan wajah Kyuhyun yang kacau. Eunhyuk yang telah menjauh dari pintu berbalik dan memandang wajah kacau Kyuhyun.

"gwenchana?"Tanya Eunhyuk khawatir lalu masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun lalu menutup pintu

"…"

"apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa kau ingin bercerita?"Tanya Eunhyuk lagi dan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun lalu duduk disampingnya

"apa aku harus menyerah Hyung?"akhirnya Kyuhyun berbicara

"mwo?"jawab Eunhyuk bingung

"apa memang seharusnya aku mengakhirinya?"kata Kyuhyun frustasi

"kalian bertengkar? Dengar Kyu di dunia ini, ada sesuatu yang tidak dapat dipaksakan. Tapi bisa untuk diperjuangkan."kata Eunhyuk

"…"

"selama kau masih bisa berjuang, maka berjuanglah. jika sudah tdk bsa berjuang, maka berlindunglah, jika sudah tdk bisa berlindung, maka mundurlah, jika sudah tdk bisa mundur, maka menyerahlah, dan jika sdh tdk bisa menyerah, maka akhirilah. Tapi mengingat bagaimana kalian selama ini aku rasa kau tidak bisa mundur lagi..bukankah kau mencintainya?"kata Eunhyuk lagi

"Hyung…!"kata Kyuhyun sedikit terisak.

"aku tau kau bisa Kyu..kau bahkan bisa melakukan hal yang orang lain bahkan sulit hanya untuk memikirkannya."kata Eunhyuk menjelaskan sambil merangkul magnae tersayangnya.

"terima kasih hyung..terima kasih."kata Kyuhyun lalu memeluk hyungnya.

Setegar apapun orang pasti juga membutuhkan sandaran. Sekuat apapun batu karang pasti akan terkikis juga. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun seberapa kuat dirinya tidak menutup kemungkinan dirinya membutuhkan seseorang untuk berkeleh kesah. Bukan berarti lemah hanya saja seberapa kuat orang pasti dia punya cirinya sendiri dalam kesedihan.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sungmin dan ayahnya akan pulang kerumah mereka setelah menginap dihotel. mereka telah biasa seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. meskipun ayahnya masih meminta waktu untuk menerima keadaan Sungmin tapi bagi Sungmin ini sudah sangat membuatnya lega. Tidak ada lagi kebohongan yang ia simpan bagi keluarganya.

"kalian sudah pulang?"sapa nyonya Lee yang menunggu mereka didepan pintu

"eomma?"Sungmin kaget

"cepat masuk dan kita makan..Sungjin sudah menunggu!"kata nyonya Lee sambil memeluk Sungmin. Mereka bertiga lalu masuk kedalam apartemen mewah milik keluarga Lee.

"kenapa pegi tidak mengajakku appa?"kata Sungjin merajuk

"yak..jangan merajuk seperti itu..berapa umurmu?"sentak tuan Lee

"aishh appa selalu saja begitu!"kata Sungjin menggerutu

"sudah-sudah ayo kita mulai makannya yeobo!"pinta nyonya Lee

Sungmin benar-benar beruntung mempunyai keluarga yang bisa menerima dirinya apa adanya. Mungkin Sungmin memang egois karna bahagia tetapi melukai beberapa orang namun Sungmin sudah tidak mampu lagi menghindari keegoisannya sendiri.

"Eomma setelah ini aku akan ke Sukira!"kata Sungmin sambil membereskan pakaiannya dengan bantuan ibunya.

"apa kau tidak lelah?"Tanya nyonya Lee khawatir

"ani,,justru aku sangat bersemangat sekali eomma..karena kalian aku menjadi semangat..terima kasih eomma!"kata Sungmin sambil memeluk ibunya.

"jaga dirimu baik-baik..makanlah dengan baik dan jangan terlalu banyak berfikir!"kata nyonya Lee menasehati

" baik eomma.. apa eomma akan pergi?"Tanya Sungmin

"eomma akan kekona beans!"jawah nyonya Lee

"eomma…!"kata Sungmin kaget

"tidak apa semua akan baik-baik saja..kami tetap akan menjadi rekan bisnis..jangan terlalu dipikirkan..cepatlah berangkat chagy..hati-hati dijalan!"jawab nyonya Lee sambil memeluk Sungmin dan mencium kedua pipi Sungmin.

Setelah berpamitan Sungmin pergi ke sukira dengan diantar oleh supir keluarga Lee. Ada sedikit perasaan lega yang muncul dalam dirinya. Kini hanya tinggal menyeleseikan masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun lalu dengan ibunya Kyuhyun meskipun Sungmin merasa khawatir dengan hubungan ibunya dan ibunya Kyuhyun tapi Sungmin yakin ibunya mampu membantunya untuk menyeleseikan semua ini. Sungmin mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"_Maaf nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi,_

_silahkan tekan bintang untuk meninggalkan pesan"_

"aishh kemana dia!"gerutu Sungmin

.

.

.

Kona beans hari ini sangat ramai. Semenjak dibuka kona beans tidak pernah sepi dari para pembeli yang kebanyakan adalah fans dari Super Junior. Dengan anggun dan senyuman yang ramah nyonya Lee masuk kedalam kona beans dan tersenyum ramah kepada para fans yang menyapanya. Ia berjalan menuju kearah nyonya Park dan nyonya Cho duduk yang berada dipojokan jauh dari kerumunan para pembeli.

"annyeong eonnideul!"sapa nyonya Lee ramah dengan senyuman yang manis kepada kedua orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudaranya itu.

"ohh annyeong..kau sudah datang?duduklah disini!"jawab nyonya Park dan mempersilahkan nyonya Lee untuk duduk

"permisi nyonya maaf saya mengganggu tapi ada sedikit masalah didapur!"kata salah satu pegawainya

"benarkah?"jawab mereka bertiga serempak

"nde..!"jawab pegawai itu gugup

"baiklah biar aku saja yang mengurusnya..kalian teruskan melipat tissue ini!"kata nyonya Park lalu pergi menuju dapur di ikuti pegawainya.

Sepeninggal nyonya Park suasana menjadi hening. Nyonya Lee dan nyonya Cho hanya berdiam tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Tak ada diantara mereka ang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Hubungan mereka menjadi sangat kaku sekarang ini. keduanya merasa sangat canggung.

"emm eonni kau baik-baik saja?kau tidak enak badan?"Tanya nyonya Lee berusaha membuka pembicaraan.

"ani..aku baik-baik saja..apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?teh mungkin?aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu!"kata nyonya Cho lalu berdiri namun dengan cepat dicegah oleh nyonya Lee.

"bisakah kita bicara sebentar eonni?"Tanya nyonya Lee sedikit ragu.

Perlahan nyonya Cho duduk kembali, membenarkan letak duduknya agar nyaman.

"eonni..aku!"

"apa kau ingin membicarakan mereka?"sahut nyonya Cho

"eonni aku tahu ini menyakitkan..aku juga merasa terkejut dan kecewa ketika Sungmin datang padaku dan menceritakan semuanya kemarin tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun!"kata nyonya Lee terisan

"kenapa kau bisa menerimanya semudah ini?"Tanya nyonya Cho

"aku hanya memikirkan satu hal ketika Sungmin mengatakannya padaku eonni..aku hanya berfikir bahwa dia adalah anakku dan akan tetap menjadi anakku apapun keadaanya.!"jawab nyonya Lee sambil menyeka airmatanya

"apa yang kau lakukan hingga kalian bisa menerima mereka begitu saja?"Tanya nyonya Cho terisak

"memisahkan mereka pun sudah terlambat..aku hanya ingin anakku bahagia eonni!"kata nyonya Lee lirih

"Sungmin eommaa..!"kata nyonya Cho tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan rekan bisnisnya sekaligus dongsaengnya.

"apa aku salah eonni?apa aku salah jika aku menginginkan kebahagiaan anakku?aku tidak bisa melihatnya menangis..aku hancur ketika dia hancur dan aku akan mati ketika melihatnya menangis..bukankah mereka anak-anak kita eonni?anak yang kita lahirkan?"kata nynya Lee dengan tangisan yang semakin menjadi

"aku iri padamu..aku iri dengan sikapmu yang begitu hebat mampu menerima semua ini!"kata Nyonya Cho lirih

"eonni…"kata nyonya Lee terkejut

"tapi ..aakkuuu!"

"omonim….ohh ahjumma anyeonghaseyo!"sapa seseorang yang mendekat kearah tempat duduk nyonya Cho dan Lee

"ohh annyeong Victoria ssi!"sapa nyonya Lee sambil menyeka airmatanya.

"ada apa kemari victoria?"Tanya nyonya Cho sambil menyeka airmatanya juga

"aku hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk makan siang omonim..apa kau sibuk?"Tanya Victoria

"Sungmin eomma bukankah seharusnya Kyuhyunku bersamanya?"kata nyonya Cho memandang Victoria tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Victoria. Victoria hanya diam karena dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan.

"aku tahu eonni..aku juga berharap Sungminku seperti itu tapi kenyataannya mereka berbeda..aku akan mengalah asalkan anakku bahagia eonni!"kata nyonya Lee

"aku benar-benar iri padamu… Victoria ayo kita pergi!"kata nyonya Cho lalu pergi diikuti Victoria yang membukukkan badan terlebih dahulu pada nyonya Lee.

Nyonya Lee hanya memandang kepergian nyonya cho dengan senyum manisnya. Mungkin semuanya akan berakhir disini atau mungkin akan berawal dari sini.

"Sungmin ah apakah yang aku katakan barusan bisa membantu?"kata nyonya Lee pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook telah menyeleseikan jadwal siarannya di sukira. Kini mereka tengah berada didalam mobil bersama dengan manager mereka. Sejak tadi sore Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"ada apa hyung?"Tanya Ryeowook pada Sungmin yang tengah gelisah menatap layer ponselnya

"sejak tadi aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun!"jawab Sungmin panik

"sejak kemarin Kyuhyun hanya dikamar saja hyung ia hanya keluar ketika makan saja!"jawab Ryeowook menjelaskan

"begitukah?"kata Sungmin masih dengan mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka sampai didorm super junior. Dengan cepat Sungmin membuka pintu mobil lalu berlari menuju dorm mereka diikuti Ryeowook yang erlari kecil dibelakangnya. Mereka masuk kedalam dorm bersamaan.

CKLEK

Pintu dorm terbuka, Sungmin dan Ryeowook masuk kedalamnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan hyung?"Tanya Ryeowook ketika mendapati Shindong membuka kulkas mencari-cari makanan.

"kalian sudah pulang?aku kelaparan Wookie!"kata Shindong masih mencari-cari makanan

"aku masuk kekamarku dulu wookie..selamat malam Shindong hyung!"

"istirahatlah..selamat malam!"jawab Shindong tanpa melihat wajah Sungmin karena sibuk dengan pencariannya.

"akan kumasakan sesuatu untukmu hyung!"kata Ryeowook yang iba melihat keadaan hyungnya yang kelaparan

"benarkah?gomawo wookie..!"kata Shindong senang.

.

.

.

Perlahan Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menutupnya kembali. Keadaan kamarnya begitu berantakan. PSP tergeletak disembarang tempat dan botol-botol wine yang berserakan. Keadaan kamar begitu gelap tanpa penghuni. Sungmin tak menemukan Kyuhyunnya didalam kemar. Sungmin mendekat kearah kamar mandi dan mendengar suara gemercik air.

"tok..tok..tok.."Sungmin mengetuk pintu kamar mandi pelan

"siapa?"Tanya Kyuhyun dari balik kamar mandi

"aku..bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"Tanya Sungmin sedikit ragu

Mendengar suara Sungmin,Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi dan keluar mendekat kearah Sungmin.

"kenapa ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi?"Tanya Sungmin khawatir.

Kyuhyun diam dan memandang lekat mata Sungmin.

"aku mengkhawatirkanmu!"lanjut Sungmin

"apa kau sudah menyeleseikan sendiri?"kata Kyuhyun dingin

"sudah menyeleseikan sendiri?"Sungmin balik bertanya

"bukankah kita sudah berakhir?bukankah malam itu kau yang memintanya?aku mencoba untuk menyiapkan diriku sedini mungkin oleh karena itu aku mematikan poselku!"kata Kyuhyun

"bukankah ini sangat bagus untukmu?ini bisa menjadi pelajaran untukmu yang menganggap semua hal mudah!"jawab Sungmin

"aku sangat bahagia sekarang Kyu!"kata Sungmin lagi dengan senyum manisnya

"syukurlah jika kau bahagia..mungkin memang ini jalan yang terbaik bagi kita..berpisah!"kata Kyuhyun dingin dengan penekanan saat mengatakan berpisah.

"appa,eomma bahkan Sungjin..kau tau apa yang terjadi?kami berempat menikmati makan siang kami dengan bahagia seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa!"kata Sungmin lagi

"mwo?"Tanya Kyuhyun bingung dengan ucapan Sungmin.

"Sungjin berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu pada eomma, tapi aku tidak bisa hidup didalam kebohongan lagi apalagi ini menyangkut keluargaku. Oleh karena itu aku memberitahu mereka tentang kita.!"kata Sungmin menjelaskan

"benarkah?"Tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Lalu ia mendekat kearah Sungmin dan memeluknya

"aku tidak pernah menyangka ayahku mampu melakukan itu..dia bisa menerima kondisiku sekarang meskipun butuh waktu untuk lebih memahami!sikapnya membuatku gila"kata Sungmin sambil mengeratkan pelukaanya.

"wae?apa karna kau sangat bahagia hingga membuatmu gila?"Tanya Kyuhyun dan melepas pelukannya

"karna aku membenci diriku sendiri yang hidup seperti ini dan menyakiti orang-orang yang aku sayangi.!"kata Sungmin

"jangan berbicara seperti itu!"kata Kyuhyun

"karna aku juga merasa bersalah padamu. Aku meninggalkanmu dalam kegelapan sendirian..maaf Kyu aku minta maaf!"kata Sungmin terisak

"kau sangat beruntung Sungmin..kau benar-benar lelaki sejati..aku sangat iri padamu..kau bisa memberitahu semua itu pada keluargamu!"kata Kyuhyun memuji Sungmin

"ini semua karna eomma!"kata Sungmin dengan mata yang telah berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun memeluknya lagi. Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar bahagia. Sungminnya telah kembali padanya dengan restu ditangannya. Tinggal bagaimana sekarang Kyuhyun menyeleseikan ini semua dengan keluarganya.

"aku benar-benar beruntung punya mertua seperti eommamu!"kata Kyuhyun bangga

"aishhh kau terlalu besar kepala tuan Cho..memangnya siapa yang akan menjadi mertuamu?"kata Sungmin sambil menjitak Kyuhyun

"memangnya kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"Tanya Kyuhyun

"emm Kyu..kenapa kau memilihku dan memberikan cintamu untukku?kau tampan,bahkan dengan satu kali kedipan semua wanita akan datang padamu!"Tanya Sungmin

"….."

"yak kenapa diam?apa tidak ada alasan sama sekali kenapa kau mencintaiku?"Tanya Sungmin jengkel

"kau tau Min aku seperti orang gila. Aku suka segala sesuatu tentang dirimu. Itulah alasanku kenapa aku tidak membuka hatiku sama sekali untuk yang lainnya. Karna disini telah penuh segala tentangmu!"kata Kyuhyun sambil membawa tangan Sungmin menyentuh dadanya.

"Kyu…!"Sungmin masih terkejut dengan kata-kata Sungmin.

"jadi mari kita seleseikan semua ini bersama, mari kita tetap bergandengan tangan, jangan pernah sekalipun kau berani melepasnya!"kata Kyuhyun lalu menggenggam tangan erat Sungmin lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Jarak mereka semakin dekat dengan hembusan nafas yang bertabrakan. Untuk kesekian kalinya mereka berciuman. Meluapkan kebahagiaan yang mereka dapatkan meski tak seutuhnya. Ciuman lembut yang saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Ada banyak hal yang harus mereka lewati setelah ini.

~ _shining star! like a little diamond, makes me love  
nehgen ggoomgyul gateun dalkomhan misolo nal balabomyuh soksakyuhjwuh  
hangsang hamggeh halgguhla til the end of time__~  
_

Alunan lagu shinning star mengalun diponsel Kyunyun yang menandakan sebuah panggilan. perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin lalu menyeka airmata Sungmin yang mengalir dipipi chubynya dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Kyuhyun mendekat kearah meja dipojokan kamarnya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Yeobseo"sapa Kyuhyun pada seseorang deseberang telfon

"….."

"baiklah aku akan datang bersamanya"kata Kyuhyun lagi

"…."

"nde.."kata Kyuhyun lalu menutup sambungan telfon itu

"Nuguya?"Tanya Sungmin pensaran

t.b.c


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeong….

Uri-neun…Lian Cul Ah dan Park Soo Hoon ^^

Kembali membawa FF baru, FF ini terinspirasi dari Drama Korea Yaoi berjudul "Life Is Beautiful" , akan ada beberapa bagian yang berbeda dengan drama aslinya karena drama tersebut cukup panjang, jadi kami mengambil beberapa bagian yang memang penting.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Victoria

Sunny

Other SUPER JUNIOR member

Mr & Mrs Cho

Mr & Mrs Lee

Lee Sungjin

Rated : M *marture Content

Genre : Hurt , Drama, & Romantic

Desclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan

Summary : Ini bukan tentang salah atau benar, dosa atau bukan, tapi inilah Cinta kami.

WARNING : TYPO(S) / YAOI / BL/ NC

Junjung (?) Asas per- FF'an : NO COPY, NO BASH, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HAPPY READ ^_^

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah…aku akan datang bersama nya" ucap pemilik suara diseberang telephone

"Datanglah besok saat makan siang di restoran biasanya" pinta Tuan Cho

"Nde" jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

Tuan Cho memutuskan sambungan telephone dengan putranya, Cho Kyuhyun. Tuan Cho menghela nafas, mengingat hal yang terjadi pada istrinya kemarin.

*Flashback On

Tuan Cho tengah membaca buku baru yang ia beli, sebagai pemilik lembaga pendidikan Tuan Cho memang sangat suka membaca buku, beliau adalah orang yang sangat pintar, tidak heran jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun, magnae Super Junior itu juga dikenal karena kejeniusannya. Tuan Cho agak kaget saat pintu kamar nya terbuka dan ternyata sang istri masuk kedalam kamar lalu menutup pintu dengan cukup keras, Tuan Cho hanya memperhatikan istrinya berjalan dengan langkah keras, meletakan tasnya, lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi, tak berselang lama, Nyonya Cho keluar sudah dengan piyama tidurnya dan siap untuk tidur, berjalan ke arah ranjang, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh suaminya tanpa menyapa suami nya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya tuan Cho, memastikan apa yang terjadi pada istrinya, Nyonya Cho memandang wajah suami nya, lalu berpaling.

"Ani" jawab nya singkat lalu mulai memejamkan matanya

"Ceritakan" ucap Tuan Cho lagi, Nyonya cho membuka matanya kembali.

"Apa menurut mu sesuatu yang terlarang itu bisa menjadi sesuatu yang berharga? Indah? Menggelikan sekali" Nyonya Cho menatap wajah suami nya kembali, Tuan Cho mengerutkan keningnya, tanda ia tak mengerti dengan ucapan sang istri.

"Apa maksud mu? Katakan dengan jelas"pinta Tuan Cho lagi karena penasaran dengan keadaan istrinya sekarang.

"Lupakan lah"

"Kau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun? Dia menanyakan keberadaan mu tadi" kata Tuan Cho lagi, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka yang memang tidak jelas.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan Kyuhyun, jaljayo" Nyonya Cho menarik selimutnya, lalu memejamkan matanya, Tuan Cho memandangnya tak mengerti. Baru kali ini beliau melihat istrinya mengatakan tak ingin membicarakan Kyuhyun, putra mereka yang sangat mereka banggakan, bahkan istri nya setiap hari selalu mengatakn betapa bangga nya ia memiliki putra seperti Kyuhyun, dan tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu, ditambah lagi istri nya mengatakan hal yang terlarang?

*Flashback Off

Tuan Cho meletakan handphone nya di atas meja kerja nya, ia duduk sendirian diruang kerjanya, pikirannya dipenuhi dengan sikap istrinya, tadi saat pulang pun istrinya tampak tak bersemangat, wajahnya menyiratkan sedang mengalami masalah, dan itu pasti berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun, dan soal hal yang terlarang yang sempat istri nya ucapkan semalam. Tuan Cho menyimpulkan sendiri apa yang tengah terjadi, maka dari itu, ia meminta Kyuhyun datang menemui nya dengan Sungmin. Semua pasti ada hubungan dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Tuan Cho sudah menyadari hal ini pada akhirnya akan benar-benar terbukti sendiri. Kecurigaannya selama ini sangat beralasan, ia tak mempermasalahkan sejak dulu, karena ini bukan suatu kesalahan, tapi ia pun sadar, saat orang lain tahu, hal tersebut menjadi sesuatu yang sangat tidak masuk akal dan sangat tidak diharapkan. Namun inilah kenyataan, dan Tuan Cho sejak awal sudah siap jika apa yang ia tahu adalah suatu kebenarannya.

.

.

.

"Nuguya?" Tanya Sungmin dengan raut muka penuh tanya saat Kyuhyun mematikan panggilan di handphone nya, Kyuhyun menatapnya sayang, lalu mengusap lembut kepala Sungmin.

"Appa" jawab Kyuhyun singkat lalu menggandeng tangan Sungmin untuk duduk di kasur Sungmin, Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun lalu duduk disebelah Kyuhyun yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Appa mu ingin bertemu dengan kita?..U..untuk apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin pelan, terdapat nada getir disetiap ucapannya baru saja, jujur saja, Sungmin masih belum siap jika harus menghadapi sesesuatu yang berat lagi, 2 hari ini tenaganya bagai terkuras untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan keluarganya, belum dengan Umma Kyuhyun, dan sekarang ditambah Appa Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja, sekali ini, biarkan aku yang akan menyelesaikanya, kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun..Mianhae Min…maafkan aku karena membiarkan mu berjuang sendiri untuk 2 hari ini, pasti kau mengalami masa yang sulit, dan dengan bodohnya, aku tidak sekalipun menghubungi mu karena ketakutan ku sendiri" sesal Kyuhyun, Sungmin mencoba tersenyum.

"Aniya, aku baik-baik saja"

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah, besok kita bertemu appa" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, Kyuhyun mencium keningnya dengan lembut, beralih ke pipi kirinya, lalu perlahan bibir mereka bertemu, Kyuhyun memagut bibir Sungmin dengan lembut, tanpa ada nafsu disana, hanya ada ungakapan cinta yang tulus dan kerinduan yang begitu dalam, serta ungkapan maaf, dan Sungmin sangat menyukai ciuman Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, tak beberapa lama Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Mata mereka saling bertatapan, Kyuhyun membelai lembut pipi Sungmin, dengan segera Sungmin meletakan tangannya diatas tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah membelai nya penuh sayang, perlahan Sungmin mendekatkan lagi wajah nya dengan wajah Kyuhyun, kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka, dengan senang Kyuhyun menyambut pagutan bibir Sungmin pada bibir nya, tetap lembut.

"Sex me up Kyu" bisik Sungmin lirih tepat disamping telinga Kyuhyun setelah ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak percaya, dan Kyuhyun semakin terkejut saat Sungmin memposisikan dirinya diatas tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih duduk diatas kasurnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menarik tengkuk Sungmin cepat, melumat kasar bibir kissable milik kekasihnya itu. Kecipak saliva menjadi tanda ciuman panas yang dengan mereka lakukan, saling balas melumat dan lidah mencoba saling melilit satu sama lain, mencoba mencari kepuasan.

"mmmpppp…mmmm Kyuh…" desahan keluar dari bibir Sungmin saat Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, namun hanya beberapa kali tarikan nafas Kyuhyun kembali membawa bibir Sungmin dalam ciuman memabukan, kini gairah yang bermain, gairah yang tengah membara yang dirasakan Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin pelan untuk berbaring tanpa melepas pagutan bibir mereka lalu dengan cepat ia menindih tubuh Sungmin. Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa kembali panas padahal dia baru saja mandi, jari-jari Sungmin yang bermain didadanya yang sedikit terbuka karena ia masih menggunakan bathdrop membuatnya semakin tak bisa lagi menahan bahwa ia juga sangat menginginkan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menciumi setiap inci tubuh Sungmin, tak ada bagian yang terlewatkan, seluruh wajah Sungmin ia hujani ciuman memabukan, tanganya dengan lincah membuka perlahan baju Sungmin sambil sesekali membelai lembut setiap lekuk tubuh Sungmin yang sudah sangat ia hafal. Memberi tanda di kulit putih susu milik Sungmin mempertegas bahwa Sungmin hanya miliknya

"NNgggg…Kyuhh…aaahhh…." Lenguh Sungmin saat ia merasakan benda panjang masuk kedalam tubuhnya, tubuh Sungmin langsung panas dan tegang seketika, jari Kyuhyun benar-benar selalu membuatnya menjadi gila, sentuhan Kyuhyun selalu membuat Sungmin tak bisa menahan lagi mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Kyuhyun selalu lembut dalam menyentuh Sungmin, pergerakan jarinya didalam Sungmin membuat Sungmin menggeliat sambil terus mendesahkan namanya.

"Mendesahlah Min…" ucap Kyuhyun sembari terus menggerakan jarinya yang terus menekan postrat Sungmin membuat Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya dan terus mendesah, tangannya yang satu membelai junior Sungmin yang tengah menegang, lidahnya terus menari disekitar paha dalam Sungmin, dan ini benar-benar membuat Sungmin gila.

Sentuhan demi sentuhan Kyuhyun berikan pada tubuh Sungmin, membuat Sungmin terus menggeliat tak tenang, Sungmin menarik nafas kuat saat merasa Kyuhyun tengah mempersiapkan miliknya untuk menggantikan jari-jarinya yang sedari tadi memanjakan hole Sungmin.

"NNggghhh…ssshhhh…." lirih Sungmin tertahan saat merasakan Kyuhyun memasuki dirinya, terasa sakit, tapi dia yang menginginkan ini, Sungmin ingin Kyuhyun selalu menyentuhnya, menikmati setiap inci tubuhnya. Ciuman Kyuhyun, belaian Kyuhyun, Sungmin benar-benar merasa sangat dicintai saat Kyuhyun menyentuhnya dengan begitu halus.

"Ahhh….ahh….ahhh….ooohhhh….aaahhhh…."desah Sungmin semakin tak terkendali,Kyuhyun mendorong kuat junior nya keluar masuk dalam hole Sungmin. Sungmin mencengkeram erat sepreinya, Junior Kyuhyun terus menerus mengenai postratnya hingga membuatnya kehilangan kendali karena nikmat, setiap hentakan Kyuhyun mengandung arti yang dalam untuk Sungmin. Sungmin hanya memberikan hati dan tubuhnya kepada Kyuhyun dan inilah yang membuatnya berani jujur kepada keluarganya mengenai hubungan mereka. Sungmin begitu mencintai Kyuhyun seperti Kyuhyun mencintai dirinya, semua sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Mereka telah melangkah sejauh ini, dan kedepannya mereka akan jalani bersama.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin yang begitu menggoda, matanya terpejam, mulutnya menganga dengan kilatan saliva diujung bibirnya karena mereka terus berciuman, tubuh Sungmin tersentak-sentak sesuai dengan irama hentakan pinggulnya.

"Ooouhhh Kyuhh…aaahhh…ahhh…disanah….aaahhh…" Sungmin kembali mendesah, Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya melayang, seakan mencoba melupakan apa yang akan mereka hadapi esok, bagi mereka hari ini adalah hari ini, mereka ingin menikmati setiap persatuan tubuh mereka sebagai tanda cinta yang begitu dalam, meski terdengar hanya mementingkan nafsu tapi inilah kenyataannya, yang terpenting hati mereka terikat.

"AAaarrrgghhh…" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendapatkan orgasme bersamaan, detik berikutnya Kyuhyun ambruk di atas Sungmin, nafas mereka saling bertahutan.

"Saranghae Kyu" lirih Sungmin pelan, dan dibalas ciuman lembut dari Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Nyonya Cho duduk sendirian di sebuah restoran sembari menikmati kopi yang telah ia pesan. Sesekali melirik kearah jam tangan karena orang yang ia tunggu tak juga datang. Nyonya Cho menunggu Victoria, kemarin saat ia di Kona Beans, Nyonya Cho memang sengaja meminta Victoria untuk datang menemuinya, Nyonya Cho memang cukup kenal dekat dengan Victoria, Victoria memang memiliki hubungan baik dengan Kyuhyun dan semua orang tahu itu, ditambah lagi Nyonya Cho juga tahu Victoria menyukai putranya.

Jujur saja, Nyonya Cho cukup menyukai Victoria, dia gadis yang baik, jika saja Kyuhyun memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Victoria, Nyonya Cho tak akan keberatan, tapi kenyataannya berbicara lain.

"Annyeong eommonim" sapa seseorang yang tak lain adalah Victoria, ia datang sendirian, untung saja tak ada schedule apapun sehingga saat ditelephone oleh Umma Kyuhyun, Victoria bisa menemui beliau. Victoria duduk tepat didepan Nyonya Cho.

"Maaf kemarin aku menyuruh mu tiba-tiba datang ke Kona Beans lalu meminta mu untuk meninggalkan ku" ucap Nyonya Cho, kemarin memang saat Nyonya Cho dan Victoria keluar dari kona beans, Nyonya Cho meminta Victoria untuk meninggalkannya.

"Nde, tidak apa-apa eommonim"

"Kau masih dekat dengan Kyuhyun kan? Kau tak ada masalah dengannya? Kyuhyun masih menghubungi mu kan?" tanya Nyonya Cho bertubi-tubi, Victoria menjadi sedikit bingung, karena jujur saja dari kemarin ia tak mengerti maksud Nyonya Cho. Mengajaknya ke Kona Beans tapi lalu mereka berpisah, dan sekarang tiba-tiba mengajak bertemu dan menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Eommonim...apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ucapan mu pada Lee ahjumma kemarin? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin oppa?" tanya Victoria memastikan.

"Da...Dari mana kau tau hal ini?" Victoria tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan NYonya Cho, ternyata tebakannya benar, Nyonya Cho memang sedang mempermasalahkan tentang KyuMin

"Mereka saling mencintai eommonim…aku sudah berusaha membuat Kyuhyun menyukai ku, tapi semuanya sia-sia, dia hanya mencintai Sungmin oppa, dan aku tak ingin memaksanya, karena memaksanya pun percuma, bagi Kyuhyun hanya ada Sungmin" ucap Victoria mencoba menjelaskannya jujur. Victoria mencintai Kyuhyun, ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, menjadi sahabat Kyuhyun adalah hal terbaik yang pernah ia lewati setelah mengenal Kyuhyun, dan perasaan cinta akhirnya tumbuh, tapi cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, Kyuhyun tak membalas cintanya, bahkan mencoba untuk melihatnya saja tidak, dan dengan gampangnya Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Sungmin saat Victoria mengungkapkan perasaannya. Perasaan kaget sekaligus kecewa dirasakan Victoria, namun seiring waktu dan Victoria mengetahui bagaimana hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membuat Victoria berhenti mencoba membuat Kyuhyun menyukainya, meski ia ragu apakah sanggup untuk berhenti mencintai Kyuhyun.

Nyonya Cho memandang Victoria tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin Victoria mengatakan hal itu, menerima hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya dengan alasan klise yakni mereka saling mencintai.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau dengan semudah itu menerima kenyataan Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin, membicarakan hubungan mereka saja membuat ku begitu terluka" lirih Nyonya Cho, sungguh ia tidak siap dengan kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun berhubungan dengan Sungmin.

"Aku tahu ini sulit diterima eommonim, tapi mereka saling mencintai, itulah yang membuat ku memutuskan untuk berhenti berharap pada Kyuhyun"

"Cobalah kembali mendekati Kyuhyun" ucap Nyonya Cho sepat, Victoria membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Eom…eommonim….kau tidak berniat memisahkan mereka bukan?"

"Semuanya terlalu sulit, aku hanya meminta mu mencoba sekali lagi" pinta Nyonya Cho, Victoria terdiam tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Satu sisi ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi disisi lain ia tahu semua hanya akan sia-sia, tapi tak ada yang mustahil bukan?

.

.

.

Disinilah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekarang, disebuah restoran eksklusif, terdapat ruang private di restoran tersebut, sehingga mereka tak perlu dengan pembicaraan privasi mereka. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdiri lalu menundukan kepalanya kepada Tuan Cho yang baru saja datang lalu duduk didepan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kau ada masalah dengan ibu mu?" tanya Tuan Cho langsung, membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan sedikit takut.

"A..Ani appa" jawab Kyuhyun gugup, jujur saja ia sedikit takut dengan appanya, meski appanya termasuk orang yang santai dan seperti sahabatnya sendiri, tapi Kyuhyun sekarang memiliki firasat lain, ini pasti berhubungan dengan hubungannya dengan Sungmin karena tuan Cho juga meminta Sungmin untuk bertemu, atau malah Nyonya Cho yang mengatakan sendiri pada Tuan Cho.

"Jadi Ibu sudah tahu tentang kalian?" Tanya Tuan Cho lagi

"A..appa….a..aku"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, kau tidak perlu setakut itu, jadi benar ini yang membuat Eomma mu terlihat seperti sangat marah dan kecewa?" Dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan, meski sebenarnya ia juga heran dari mana appanya tahu soal hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

"Aku akan mencoba bicara dengan eomma mu"

"Appa….kau tak keberatan dengan hubungan kami?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Tuan Cho menghela nafasnya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Jika ada orang yang menyadari hubungan kalian sejak awal, mungkin itu aku, kau putra ku dan aku selalu mencoba memahami apa yang kau lakukan dan kau rasakan, dan aku begitu menyukai Sungmin, aku juga selalu memperhatikan kalian, bagaimana mungkin aku tak bisa menyimpulkan sendiri tentang hal sebesar ini" ucap Tuan Cho tegas, Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya.

"Mianhae Appa" lirih Kyuhyun

"Semua sudah terjadi, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini, yang jadi masalah adalamh eomma mu, mungkin akan cukup sulit meyakinkan dia"

"Mianhae Abbonim" kini Sungmin ikut mengeluarkan suara, mendengar suara Sungmin membuat Tuan Cho tersenyum, ditambahk lagi Sungmin menatapnya.

"Bukan kah aku tetap fanboy mu Sungmin-ah" canda Tuan Cho membuat Sungmin tersenyum meski tiu hanya senyum tipis, semua ketakukannya sebelum bertemu dengan Appa Kyu tak seperti yang ia pikirkan, bahkan jauh lebih mudah.

"Gomawo Abbonim" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, ia sungguh beruntung mengenal Tuan Cho yang cukup bijaksana dengan keadaann yang ada meski Sungmin sendiri juga menyadari pasti hal ini tidak semudah itu diterima kenyataannya, tapi setidaknya satu masalah akan ketakutannya tak terbukti dan kini hanya tinggal satu hal lagi yang perlu diselesaikan.

.

.

.

"Yah…Shindong hyung..kenapa kau memakan snack beras ku" rengek Eunhyuk sambil memandang sendu snack beras yang ada ditangan Shindong, itu miliknya, ia sengaja membawanya sejak dari dorm karena ia kelaparan meski sudah makan tadi, Shindong hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.|

"Aku lapar Eunhyuk-ah, nanti akan kuganti dengan milik ku jika kita sudah ada di dorm"

"Tapi aku kelaparan sekarang" lirih Eunhyuk putus asa, Eunhyuk duduk disebelah Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang tengah memainkan I-Phone mereka, member yang lain hanya menyaksikan hal yang sudah sangat biasa mereka lihat itu. Super Junior tengah berada diruang make-up khusus untuk Super Junior, mereka telah selesai di make-up dan sekarang hanya ada member SJ diruangan itu. Super Junior akan tampil dengan artis lain termasuk artis-artis dari SM.E, mereka mendapatkan ruang yang berbeda untuk make-up.

"Diet mu gagal hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pundak Shindong, dan Shindong hanya menyengir, dietnya tak gagal, terbukti badannya sudah lebih kurus sekarang, ia hanya kelaparan sekarang, Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebentar lalu menatap kembali layar i-phone nya

"Ani" jawabnya singkat, dan Kyuhyun menyengirkan bibirnya kearah Sungmin dan tak ada tanggapan karena Sungmin sendiri tak melihatnya, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping saat ada tangan yang menyentuh lengannya, Kyuhyun menatap dengan wajah penuh tanya pada Leeteuk yang ternyata memegang lengan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk menarik Kyuyun untuk duduk di kursi agak berjauhan dengan member yang lain dan Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti saja.

"Masalah kalian sudah selesei?"Tanya Leeteuk langsung pada Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk sempat menceritakan pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk, Leeteuk cemas itu beralasan, apalagi Sungmin tidak juga menceritakan apa yang terjadi hingga membuat ia tak kembali ke dorm selama 2 hari.

"Hmm…sudah hyung, tenang saja, semua sudah baik-baik saja"

"Jinja?" Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah, aku percaya pada mu, kalian sudah semakin dewasa dan dapat menyelesaikan masalah kalian-masing-masing, karena sejujurnya kau dan Sungmin adalah salah satu yang selalu ku khawatirkan jika aku berangkat wamil" Ucap Leeteuk, sembari tersentum kepada magnaenya itu, Kyuhyun balas tersenyum, meski ia sendiri tahu bahwa satu masalah besar harus ia selesaikan dan mungkin saja ini cukup sulit.

"Kalian bersiap, waktunya kalian ke stage" ucap seorang Crew yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruangan itu dan meminta Super Junior untuk bersiap naik ke stage.

Super Junior membawakan beberapa lagu hits mereka, begitu juga dengan artis lain, setelah hampir 3 jam acara tersebut berlangsung, Super Junior yang mengisi lagu bagian terakhir acara setelah lagu terakhir selesai mereka kembali ke ruangan make-up tadi, satu perkerjaan hari ini selesei dan sekarang waktunya untuk kembali ke dorm.

Selesai berganti pakaian, member Super Junior segera menuju mobil van mereka, namun tidak dengan Siwon, ia membawa mobil sendiri seperti biasanya karena ia tak berangkat dari dorm bersama dengan yang lain.

"Sungmin oppa" suara dari arah belakang membuat Sungmin dan Siwon yang berjalan diurutan belakang membalikan badan mereka dan melihat kearah sumber suara.

"Waeyo Suny-ah?" tanya Sungmin

"Kau lupa dengan wine yang ku janjikan? Aku membawanya sekarang, ada dimobil ku, mau ku ambilkan?" tanya Sunny, dia memang berniat memberikan wine yang sengaja ia beli di Jepang utnuk Sungmin yang memang wine holic, Sungmin terlihat berfikir sebentar.

"Siwon-ah, boleh aku membawa mobil mu? Kau pulanglah dulu ke dorm" pinta Sungmin

"Nde…aku akan menginap di dorm saja, besok aku tak ada syuting pagi, jadi bawa saja" Siwon memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Sungmin lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Kita bertemu ditempat biasa saja" kata Sungmin pada Sunny, Sunny mengangkat jempol tangannya kearah Sungmin tanda setuju, toh ia juga membawa mobil sendiri, sebentar saja keluar tidak masalah, lagi pula ini belum terlalu malam, masih jam 8 malam, dan lagi tak ada jadwal apapun setelah ini.

Sungmin dan Sunny berpisah, lalu berjalan menuju mobil masing-masing, bertemu di restoran yang beberapa kali mereka kunjungi dengan teman-teman yang lainnya, bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja jika Sungmin menerima wine pemberian Sunny di gedung stasiun televisi seperti ini takutnya jika ada media yang melihat dan memberitakan hal yang tidak sebenarnya. Sungmin masuk kedalam mobil Siwon, ia hendak menghidupkan mesin mobil jika saja tidak ada ketukan pada jendela mobil. Sungmin menurunkan kaca mobil, dilihatnya sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

"Bertemu dengan Sunny, hanya sebentar saja"

"buka pintunya dan kau pindah kesamping, aku akan mengantar mu" ucap Kyuhyun langsung, Sungmin menghela nafasnya membuka pintu mobil, dan berjalan menuju pintu yang lain. Kyuhyun segera masuk kedalam mobil itu, dan menjalankan mobil ketempat yang Sungmin ucapkan.

Hanya beberapa menit waktu yang perlu ditempuh dari stasiun televisi tempat mereka tadi konser menuju tempat yang sudah ditunjuk Sungmin dan Sunny untuk mereka. Sunny sedikit terkejut saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun datang bersama Sungmin lalu duduk tepat didepan Sunny.

"Kebetulan sekali Kyuhyun oppa ikut, ini, kubelikan untuk kalian" ucap Sunny semangat sambil memberikan satu botol wine kearah Sungmin, Sungmin menerimanya lalu tersenyum kearah Sunny.

"Gomawo Sunny-ah" balas Sungmin, dan Sunny hanya mengangguk senang sambil memandang wajah Sungmin.

"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu Kyuhyun oppa" kata Sunny lagi tanpa menatap kearah Kyuhyun dan tetap menatap Sungmin, Kyuhyun terkejut lalu membelalakan matanya, Sungmin sendiri menatap wajah Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Aku tahu dari tadi kau menatap ku tak suka, ish kau itu pencemburu sekali oppa, suatu saat aku akan benar-benar membuat Sungmin oppa jalan bersama ku berdua saja tanpa ada kau" kini Sunny memandang Kyuhyun. Sunny tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memang selalu cemburu pada Sunny, karena Sunny memang cukup berani terang-terangan mengungkapkan ketertarikannya pada Sungmin. Sunny pun tahu hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dia sendiri yang menyadari nya dan saat menanyakan pada Kyuhyun, dengan santainya Kyuhyun menjawab iya dan membuat Sunny patah hati.

"hahahha..tenang saja oppa,, kau tahu sendiri Sungmin oppa lebih tertarik pada mu dari pada aku" canda Sunny lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk jari tangan Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin tersenyum, sejak awal mengetahui hubungan KyuMin, Sunny memang lebih memilih untuk diam dan tak menceritakan hal ini pada orang lain, tapi karena dia terlanjur menyukai Sungmin, Sunny tetep berhubungan baik dengan Sungmin, bahkan kadang ia mengajak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk bertemu, Sunny hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Sungmin baik-baik saja, bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar menjaganya, dan dia juga mendukung hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin karena Sungmin terlihat bahagia. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum menanggapi candaan Sunny.

"Sudah malam, kau pulanglah ke dorm, terima kasih untuk Winenya"pinta Sungmin pada Sunny, Sunny menganggukan kepalanya lalu berlalu dari sana. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga memutuskan untuk langsung kembali ke dorm. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya pembicaraan singkat ada diantara mereka, hingga saat sudah tiba di tempat parkir dorm, Kyuhyun merasakan nada pesan di handphonenya, sebelum keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun membuka pesan itu, ia terdiam sebentar,lalu menatap kearah Sungmin.

"Kau masuklah dulu, aku ada urusan sebentar"

"Kau tidak ingin kutemani" Sungmin memberikan tawaran, Kyuhyun selalu saja menemaninya pergi, ia juga ingin menemani Kyuhyun kali ini.

"Ani…aku akan menceritakan pada mu jika sudah selesai" Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin pelan, Sungmin menghela nafas, menganggukan kepalanya lalu turun dari mobil, dan dia berdiri ditempat yang sama hingga mobil yang dikendarai Kyuhyun sudah hilang dari pandangannya

TBC

Mianhae jika part ini terlalu cepat alurnya dan agak mengecewakan…saya sedang agak streesss gegara laporan..ini nulisnya cepet-cepet =='

GOMAWO udah mau baca

Mianhe kita ga bisa bles satu persatu coment kalian..

Tapi kami benar2 terima kasih kalian mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff abal ini..


	6. Chapter 6

Life Is Beautiful KyuMin ver / Part 6

Annyeong….

Uri-neun…Lian Cul Ah dan Park Soo Hoon ^^  
Kembali membawa FF baru, FF ini terinspirasi dari Drama Korea Yaoi berjudul "Life Is Beautiful" , akan ada beberapa bagian yang berbeda dengan drama aslinya karena drama tersebut cukup panjang, jadi kami mengambil beberapa bagian yang memang penting.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Sungmin  
Victoria  
Sunny  
Other SUPER JUNIOR member  
Mr & Mrs Cho  
Mr & Mrs Lee  
Lee Sungjin  
Rated : M *marture Content  
Genre : Hurt , Drama, & Romantic  
Desclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan  
Summary : Ini bukan tentang salah atau benar, dosa atau bukan, tapi inilah Cinta kami.

WARNING : TYPO(S) / YAOI / BL/ NC

Junjung (?) Asas per- FF'an : NO COPY, NO BASH, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HAPPY READ ^_^

.

.

.

.

"Kau masuklah dulu, aku ada urusan sebentar"

"Kau tidak ingin kutemani" Sungmin memberikan tawaran, Kyuhyun selalu saja menemaninya pergi, ia juga ingin menemani Kyuhyun kali ini.

"Ani…aku akan menceritakan pada mu jika sudah selesai" Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin pelan, Sungmin menghela nafas, menganggukan kepalanya lalu turun dari mobil, dan dia berdiri ditempat yang sama hingga mobil yang dikendarai Kyuhyun sudah hilang dari pandangannya

Kyuhyun melajukan mobil Siwon dengan kecepatan maksimum. Perasaannya benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman ketika mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari seseorang yang bisa dipastikan akan memulai lagi sebuah kisah yang baru. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang itu, hanya saja Kyuhyun takut pertemuan ini membawa dampak yang buruk bagi Sungminnya. Dengan kecepatan penuh tak butuh waktu lama Kyuhyun sampai pada tempat yang dituju. Kyuhyun memakirkan mobilnya menghela nafas panjang lalu melepas sabuk pengamanya dan keluar dari mobil limited edition milik hyungnya Siwon. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju seseorang yang telah menunggunya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan!"Tanya Kyuhyun mengagetkan seseorang yang menunggunya tersebut.

"Kau sudah datang? Duduklah!"kata Victoria tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun

"…"

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Jika kau masih saja diam aku pergi!"kata Kyuhyun lalu berdiri mencoba untuk meninggalkan Victoria

"Ibumu menemuiku!"kata Victoria tiba-tiba

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar Victoria menyebut ibunya. Dari awal Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebak bahwa pertemuannya dengan Victoria pasti ada hubungannya dengan sang ibu.

"Ibumu memintaku untuk mendekatimu!"kata Victoria sedikit takut jika nantinya Kyuhyun marah padanya

"Bukankah kita memang dekat?"jawab Kyuhyun

"Maksud ibumu bukan dekat seperti itu!"jawab Victoria sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun

"Kau saja sudah aku masukan dalam Kyu Line apa itu kurang dekat?"kata Kyuhyun lagi dengan enteng

"Kyu,,,!"kata Victoria Lirih

"Sejak awal kau sudah tahu jawabannya Vic!"kata Kyuhyun sedikit dingin

"Apa untuk sekedar memilikimu tidak utuhpun aku tidak bisa?"Tanya Victoria ragu-ragu

"Kau tau jawabannya!"kata Kyuhyun dingin

"Aku akan melupakan dan menganggap semuanya tidak pernah terjadi, aku akan menerima apapun keadaanmu,,tapi tidak bisakah kau bersamaku saja?"pinta Victoria

"Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri..bukankah kau tahu jawabannya..seberapa keras kau memintaku untuk bersamamu itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!"kata Kyuhyun dingin sambil memainkan Kunci mobil yang ia pegang

"Kyu…!"kata Vic terbata

"Ketika kau memintaku untuk lebih dekat denganku aku menyetujuinya, bahkan kau masuk dalam Kyu line, tapi tidak berarti itu bisa membuatku bisa menerimamu dalam hatiku!"lanjut Kyuhyun lagi

"Bahkan dulu kau menerimaku Kyu!"kata Victoria lantang

"Bukankah waktu itu kau tahu hubunganku dengan Sungmin hyung memburuk dan aku butuh seseorang untuk bersandar..bukan berarti aku menerimamu!"kata Kyuhyun lagi

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?"Tanya Victooria terisak

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang menawarkan?"Kyuhyun membela diri.

**#Flash back on**

"Apa terjadi sesuatu Kyu?kenapa kau kacau sekali?"Tanya Victoria khawatir

"Entahlah …!"jawab Kyuhyun seadanya

"Apa kau dan dia bertengkar?"Tanya Victoria cemas

"….."

"Jika kau butuh seseorang untuk berkeluh kesah aku siap Kyu!"kata Victoria menawarkan diri

**#Flash Back Off**

"Tidak bisakah penawaranku yang dulu kau pertimbangkan lagi?apa kau tidak ingin bahagia dan punya anak? Bukankah kau ingin membahagiakan orang tuamu?"Tanya Victoria dengan airmata yang megalir dipipinya

"Bahagia tidak harus mempunyai seorang anak bukan? Dan satu lagi banyak cara untuk membahagiakan orang tuaku..kau tidak perlu ikut campur.. terima kasih karena kau telah mencintaiku dengan tulus tapi lebih baik kau kembali padanya. Bersamaku hanya akan membuatmu terluka. Bukankah Changmin adalah pria yang baik sebaiknya kau pertimbangkan dia.!"kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus lembut rambut Victoria lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar Victoria menangis dan memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuanya dengan Victoria, Kyuhyun langsung melajukan mobilnya kembali menuju dorm. Pertemuannya dengan Victoria hari ini membuatnya sadar bahwa ia tidak seharusnya tebar pesona dengan beberapa wanita diluar sana yang akan membuat wanita-wanita itu jatuh cinta padanya dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun tak akan memperdulikannya. Cukup hanya Victoria yang terlalu berharap padanya. Sesampainya didorm Kyuhyun langsung memakirkan mobilnya lalu masuk kedormnya.

"Kau baru pulang?darimana?"Tanya Yesung yang terbangun karena harus

"Kenapa kau selalu ingin tahu hyung?"Tanya Kyuhyun

"Aishhh kau bocah tengik tidak bisakah hanya menjawab pertanyaanku saja?"kata Yesung geram

"Tidak..aku lelah hyung aku ingin istirahat,,selamat malam!"kata Kyuhyun meninggalkan Yesung.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya dan mendapati Sungminnya tengah tertidur lelap diranjangnya. Sejak mereka menjalin hubungan mereka memang tidur satu ranjang dan membiarkan ranjang Sungmin kosong dan dipenuhi buku-buku serta gitar yang tergeletak begitu saja. Kyuhyun lalu melangkah kekamar mandi membasuh mukanya lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama miliknya.

"Kau sudah pulang!"Tanya Sungmin terbangun ketika merasakan Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang

"…"

"Tidurlah kau pasti lelah!"kata Sungmin lagi

"Aku bertemu dengan Victoria!"kata Kyuhyun sambil menciumi tengkuk Sungmin

"Aku pikir kau tak ingin menceritakan darimana kau pergi!"kata Sungmin sambil berbalik berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah aku berjanji untuk menceritakan kemana aku pergi!"kata Kyuhyun sambil membelai lembut pipi Sungmin

"Lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan?"Tanya Sungmin penasaran

"Dia memintaku untuk berada disampingnya!"kata Kyuhyun

"Vic?memintamu?"Tanya Sungmin tidak percaya

"Eomma menyuruhnya untuk mendekatiku lagi.. tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir semua sudah aku seleseikan!"kata Kyuhyun

"Sepertinya eommamu serius memisahkan kita Kyu!"kata Sungmin takut

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi..aku akan menyeleseikannya!"kata Kyuhyun meyakinkan

"Jangan terlalu sombong Kyu..kita sedang tidak menghadapi member lainnya tapi sekarang kita menghadapi orang tuamu Kyu..eommamu, bukankah kita akan sangat berdosa jika menyakiti hati seorang ibu?"kata Sungmin lirih

"Dan bukankah aku juga akan berdosa jika menyakitimu!"kata Kyuhyun

"Kyu….!"kata Sungmin

"Dengar..kau tahu bagaimana diriku kau juga tahu bagaimana nantinya kita..aku mohon tetaplah mencintaiku dan lewati ini semua bersamaku!"kata Kyuhyun lalu memeluk Sungmin. Memeluk erat seakan tak ingin lepas lagi.

"Tapi Kyu dia adalah ibumu..aku tidak ingin melihatmu membenci ibumu sendiri,,aku akan sangat merasa bersalah jika hal itu sampai terjadi!"kata Sungmin lalu melepas pelukan Kyuhyun

"Aku tidak pernah membenci ibuku sendiri..sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan membenci dirinya..bagaimanapun dia adalah ibuku tapi bukankah aku berhak memintanya untuk memahami bagaimana keadaanku?"jawab Kyuhyun

"Jika seperti itu kau memaksakan kehendakmu Kyu!"kata Sungmin tegas

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaksanya, aku hanya memintanya,,jika harus berlutut dan memohon akan aku lakukan..demi kita Min!"jawa Kyuhyun lugas

"Aku takut menghadapi esok hari..rasanya ingn sekali setiap hari hanya ada malam..aku takut jika hari berganti aku tidak mampu menghadapi hari itu!"kata Sungmin takut

"tTdurlah Min..ada aku disampingmu..aku tak akan membiarkan esok hari menghakimimu!"kata Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan kepala Sungmin didadanya.

"Nyanyikan lagu untukku Kyu..aku ingin tidur dengan alunan suaramu!"pinta Sungmin

"Nde chagya!"jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

_Dan hanbeondo malhan jeok eobtjiman  
Sasil mallya nan geunare i simjangi ttwineungeol neukkyeosseo_

_Cheoeumbuteo nan al su isseosseo  
Hwaksinhal sun eobseotjiman imi urin jeonghaejin unmyeong gatasseo_

_Sarangeun naegero wa  
Neoreul ikkeuneun siganeuro  
Yeongwonhi kkaeji annneun  
Kkumman gatasseo jeongmal kkumman gataseo_

_Cheoeum mannan geunareul gieokhae  
Nuni busige bitnadeon geureon nare naege wajwotdeon  
Gomawo niga naege wajwoseo_

_(In Your Eyes-Onew Shinee)_

Alunan merdu suara Kyuhyun yang menyanyikan lagu romantis milik hoobaenya menyelimuti Sungmin dalam mimpi indahnya. Suara Kyuhyun mampu membuat Sungmin bertahan dalam setiap badai kehidupan yang menimpanya. Suara Kyuhyun bagai obat dan candu tersendiri bagi hidup Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini mungkin malam terindah bagi Kyumin tapi bukan berarti semua malam indah bagi semua orang lain. Sikap istrinya yang berbeda membuat tuan Cho berusaha untuk meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi. Tuan Cho tahu, ia juga paham bahwa semuanya terkait dengan keadaan anaknya. Tidak ada orang tua didunia ini yang bisa dengan berlapang dada menerima begitu saja keadaan anaknya yang berbeda. Tidak semua ibu didunia ini bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa anaknya berbeda dengan anak laki-laki lainnya. Dan tuan Cho paham dengan sikap istrinya tersebut. Tidak mudah memang menerima kenyataan bahwa putra kesayangannya tidak tertarik dengan perempuan dan malah tertarik dengan seorang lelaki. Tapi bukankah pada akhirnya yang dicari hanyalah kebahagiaa? Dan bukankah jika anak bahagia maka orang tua juga bahagia? Tapi tidak dengan nyonya Cho, ia mempunyai pendapatnya sendiri tentang suatu kebahagiaan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa dua hari ini kau terlihat muram?"Tanya tuan Cho khawatir

"Ani..!"jawab nyonya Cho seadanya

"Kita sudah lama hidup bersama, aku tau kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yeobo!"kata tuan Cho sambil mendekat kearah nyonya Cho yang tertidur disisi kanan ranjangnya.

"Kyuhyun kita!"kata nyonya Cho lalu menghela nafasnya

"Jadi ini tentang Kyuhyun?"Tanya tuan Cho memastikan

"Bukankah kita selalu memberikannya yang terbaik?pendidikan bahkan fasilitas semuanya yang terbaik!"kata nyonya Cho terisak

"Tentu semua yang terbaik untuk anak-anak kita!"jawab tuan Cho mantap

"Dulu ketika kau melarangnya untuk menjadi seorang artis dan bergabung dalam Super Junior seharusnya kau melarangnya dengan tegas maka semua ini tak akan terjadi!"kata nyonya Cho lalu berbalik menghadap tuan Cho yang masih setia mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan istrinya

"Kebahagian!"jawab tuan Cho singkat dan menggenggam tangan istrinya

"Mwo?"Tanya nyonya Cho bingung

"Aku hanya memikirkan kebahagian anakku, didekat hyung-hyungnya di Super Junior ia tertawa begitu lepas seperti tanpa beban apapun, didekat mereka anakku menjadi orang yang berbeda, bahkan setelah kecelakaan itu Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak betah berada disini dan meminta untuk berada ditengah-tengah hyungnya..bukankah itu sangat membahagiakan?"jelas tuan Cho pada istrinya

"Kita orang tuanya kita yang tahu dimana letak kebahagiaan baginya!"kata nyonya Cho dingin

"Kita tidak pernah mengetahui letak kebahagiaan anak-anak kita yeobo..kita hanya mampu mengarahkan anak-anak kita kearah kebahagiaan itu..dan kini mereka menemukan kebahagiannya sendiri!"kata tuan Cho

"Apa kau bahagia jika Kyuhyun memilih jalan berbeda soal pasangan hidup?"Tanya nyonya Cho

"Apa Sungmin yang kau maksud?"tuan Cho balik bertanya

"Apa kau ingin melihat anak lelaki satu-satunya memilih jalan cinta yang dianggap sebagian bahkan semua orang di dunia ini tabu?"kata nyonya Cho terisak

"Jika anakku bahagia aku tidak peduli anggapan orang lain!"kata tuan Cho mantap

"Yeobo…!"kata nyonya Cho tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya

"Bukankah kita telah melihatnya sendiri Kyuhyun bisa tersenyum lepas ketika berada disamping Sungmin? Apa kau ingin senyuman itu pudar begitu saja yeobo?"Tanya tuang Cho

"A..ku.. !"

"Pikirkan sekali lagi..jangan terlalu terbawa emosi sesaat kita yeobo!"lanjut tuan Cho

"Aku lelah aku ingin tidur!"kata nyonya Cho lalu berbalik menghadap jendela dengan isakan yang tertahan. Tuan Cho hanya mampu menghela nafas beratnya lalu menyeimuti istrinya yang tertidur dengan aliran airmata dipipinya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Super junior mendapat hari libur dua hari. Bagi mereka liburan sangatlah dibutuhkan memngingat jadwal padat yang selalu mengintai mereka. Masing-masing member telah merencanakan liburannya sendiri-sendiri begitu pula dengan KyuMin. Hari ini KyuMin akan berkunjung kekeluarga Sungmin untuk memenuhi undangan orang tua Sungmin. Takut, panik semua dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ini pertama kalinya mereka mengunjungi orang tua Sungmin sebagai sepasang kekasih bukan lagi hyung dan dongsaeng seperti biasanya. Setelah selesei bersiap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melajukan mobil hitam milik Kyuhyun dengan santai menikmati pagi hari yang indah dan cerah.

"Apa kau tegang Kyu?"Tanya Sungmin

"Aku rasa begitu!"jawab Kyuhyun seadanya

"Bahkan Cho Kyuhyun si evil magnae bisa tegang juga!"ledek Sungmin

"Aishh diamlah sebentar chagy..aku benar-benar tidak bisa kosentrasi!"kata Kyuhyun

"Nde…!"jawab Sungmin sambil tertawa kecil

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai dirumah keluarga Lee. Didinilah mereka sekarang di depan apartement mewah milik keluarga Lee. Tidak heran mengingat status keluarga Lee yang memang tinggi serta perusahaan mereka yang sukses di Korea Selatan. Kyuhyun mengehela nafasnya panjang diikuti dengan Sungmin yang tertawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang begitu tegang.

"Ayo Kyu!"ajak Sungmin

~Ting Tong~

"Kalian sudah datang..masuklah!"ajak nyonya Lee menyuruh keduanya untuk masuk.

"Nde Omonim!"jawab Kyuhyun sopan

"Kalian duduklah!"kata nyonya Lee meminta keduanya untuk duduk

"Yeobo Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah datang!"teriak nyonya Lee memanggil suaminya

"Nde!"sahut tuan Lee namun tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya

"Kyuhyun dan sungmin datang yeobo!"lanjut nyonya Lee

"Aku tahu!"kata tuan Lee keluar dari ruangnya. Lalu nyonya Lee beralih menuju dapur menyiapkan hidangan untuk santap siang

"Selamat datang Kyuhyun ah!"kata tuan Lee sambil menulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Nde!"kata Kyuhyun membalas uluran tangan tuan Lee tanpa berani memandang wajah tuan Lee

"Sungmin ah kau sehat?"Tanya tuan Lee pada Sungmin anaknya

"Nde appa aku sehat..!permisi appa aku ingin membantu eomma"kata Sungmin tertunduk lalu pamit menuju dapur membantu ibunya menyiapkan hidangan meninggalkan Kyuhyun berdua dengan ayahnya.

"Duduklah!"pinta tuan Lee

"Seongsohamnida abonim!"kata Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan. Sungmin hanya terdiam

"Aku harap kau bisa menikmati dimana kau berdiri sekarang dan bersama siapa kau berdiri! Kami menerimamu!"kata tuan Lee

"Seongsohamnida abonim!"kata Kyuhyun meminta maaf sekali lagi

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf.. semuanya akan baik-baik saja!"kata tuan Lee menenangkan Kyuhyun yang memang tegang sejak tadi.

"Maaf ..!"hanya kata itu yang mampu Kyuhyun katakan. Ia tidak mampu dan tidak layak untuk menjawab lebih

"Bagiku selama Sungmin bahagia maka aku juga akan menerimanya. Aku tidak punya permintaan lebih padamu, aku hanya ingin kau dan Sungmin hidup bahagia selamanya!"kata tuan Lee sambil memandang lekat wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa berani memandang wajah tuan Lee. Kyuhyun malu telah membuat Sungmin mengecewakan orang tuanya.

"Orang tuamu?"lanjut tuan Lee

"Ibuku belum merestui kami abonim!"jawab Kyuhyun

"Aku harap kau mengerti posisi ibumu, ini bukan hal yang mudah untuk diterima!"kata tuan Lee menasehati

"Nde abonim..!"jawab Kyuhyun

"Appa eomma aku pulang!"sapa Sungjin ketika memasuki kediaman keluarga Lee

"Hyung kau disini?apa Sungmin hyung bersamamu?"lanjut Sungjin

"Nde dia bersama eomonim didapur!"jawab Kyuhyun

"Makanan siap..kalian kemarilah!"teriak nyonya Lee dari arah ruang makan

Tuan Lee,Kyuhyun dan Sungjin menuju ruang makan dan bersiap ditempat duduk masing-masing untuk segera memulai makan siang bersama.

"Mari kita makan!"kata tuan Lee memulai acara makan siang bersama

"Kyuhyun ah mulai sekarang panggil aku eomma saja!"kata nyonya Lee yang membuat semua orang yang seang makan tersedak kecuali tuan Lee yang tetap tenang.

"Eomma!"kata Sungmin tidak percaya

"Kau tidak mau Kyuhyun ah?"Tanya nyonya Lee sekali lagi

"Nde eomma!"jawab Kyuhyun diikuti dengan senyuman lembut milik nyonya Lee

"Hyung apakah kalian akan menikah nantinya?"Tanya Sungjin dengan polosnya

"Mwo?"semua orang orang yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut dengan pertanyaan polos Sungjin

t.b.c

annyeong^^

part 6 sudah muncul..

sekali lagi terima kasih buat semuanya yang berkenan memberikan review kalian..

semoga part ini tidak mengecewakan kalian sama sekali..

sekali lagi kami ucapkan terima kasih..

#bow


	7. Chapter 7

Annyeong….

Uri-neun…Lian Cul Ah dan Park Soo Hoon ^^

Kembali membawa FF baru, FF ini terinspirasi dari Drama Korea Yaoi berjudul "Life Is Beautiful" , akan ada beberapa bagian yang berbeda dengan drama aslinya karena drama tersebut cukup panjang, jadi kami mengambil beberapa bagian yang memang penting.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Victoria

Sunny

Other SUPER JUNIOR member

Mr & Mrs Cho

Mr & Mrs Lee

Lee Sungjin

Rated : M *marture Content

Genre : Hurt , Drama, & Romantic

Desclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan

Summary : Ini bukan tentang salah atau benar, dosa atau bukan, tapi inilah Cinta kami.

WARNING : TYPO(S) / YAOI / BL/ NC

Junjung (?) Asas per- FF'an : NO COPY, NO BASH, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HAPPY READ ^_^

.

.

.

.

"Hyung apakah kalian akan menikah nantinya?"Tanya Sungjin dengan polosnya

"mwo?"semua orang orang yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut dengan pertanyaan polos Sungjin, Sungmin membelalakan matanya kearah Sungjin seakan memarahi adiknya itu, detik berikutnya Tuan Lee dan Nyonya Lee berusaha untuk bersikap biasa, sedang Kyuhyun sendiri menatap Sungjin tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pernikahan mungkin sesuatu yang biasa dibicarakan jika itu dibicarakan oleh sepasang kekasih biasanya "namja-yeoja" tapi jelas tidak biasa jika untuk hubungan seperti yang Kyuhyun-Sungmin jalani. Sedang Sungjin sendiri menatap pada semua orang dihadapannya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Sungmin-ah, apa kau tidak ada siaran radio hari ini?" Tanya Nyonya Lee, mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka, Sungmin terkaget lalu menatap Eommanya.

"A..ani eomma" Sungmin menggelengkan kepala, lalu menarik nafas lega, pertanyaan Sungjin benar-benar membuat mereka jadi terkurung dalam situasi kaku. Tuan Lee melanjutkan makannya, Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas pula, dia sungguh tidak tahu juga harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan Sungjin. Menikah dengan Sungmin? Jelas Kyuhyun akan menjawab IYA, dia akan menikah dengan Sungmin, hidup bersama Sungmin selamanya dan memiliki Sungmin seutuhnya, tapi jelas tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu didepan orang tua Sungmin disaat mereka baru saja mendapatkan restu itu, Kyuhyun tidak mau keadaan buruk menimpa hubungannya lagi dengan Sungmin, mendapatkan restu dari orang tua Sungmin saja sudah sangat melegakan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku melihat mu kemarin saat bernyanyi solo di televisi ..suara mu benar-benar tak diragukan, kapan-kapan aku akan melihat mu langsung" ucap Tuan Lee sambil menatap Kyuhyun

"Gomapsumnida Abbonim" Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, jujur saja selama ini dia hanya bertegur sapa dengan Appa Sungmin jika bertemu, bukan karena tak dekat tapi karena Kyuhyun sendiri tak berani berinteraksi dengan Tuan Lee, dan sekarang saat Tuan Lee menerimanya bahkan tak sekedar teman putranya tapi kekasih putranya, jelas ini membuat perasaan lega tak terkira bagi Kyuhyun. Appa Sungmin sama bijaknya dengan Appa nya, dan Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat hal itu.

"pertanyaan ku tak ada yang menggubris…baiklah, ah aku sudah selesai makan, aku duluan, lelah sekali rasanya seharian aku kuliah….ah Kyuhyun hyung, PSP yang kupinjam dulu, buat aku saja ya, kau pasti punya banyak" Sungjin mengarahkan jempolnya pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun terkaget, bagaimana dia bisa lupa jika salah satu PSP nya dipinjam Sungjin saat mereka berada di Kona Beans, tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangguk merelakan PSP tercintanya.

"Masih ada 1 di dorm, kita bisa membelinya lagi besok"ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun menatap kekasihnya itu, sedikit malu karena Sungmin membicarakan hal itu dihadapan orang tua Sungmin, Tuan Lee dan Nyonya Lee hanya tersenyum, imej yang dibangun sebaik mungkin malah dihancurkan sendiri oleh Sungmin yang masih tersenyum manis dihadapannya.

"Kyuhyun memang terkenal gamer yang hebat bukan? Eomma sering mendengarnya" canda Nyonya Lee, Sungjin ikut tertawa, lalu ia bangun dari kursinya, berjalan mendekati nyonya Lee lalu mencium pipi sang eomma.

"Jaljayo Eomma" bisiknya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya

"Manja sekali dia eomma" protes Sungmin, Nyonya Lee hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku akan membersihkannya, kalian duduk dulu di ruang tamu"pinta Nyonya Lee yang langsung membersihkan meja makan ia menumpuk piring dan mangkuk lalu membawanya ke bak cuci. Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Tuan Lee berpindah tempat duduk diruang tamu.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan?" tanya Tuan Lee tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpandangan sesaat.

"5…lebih dari 5 tahun appa"ucap Sungmin pelan tanpa memandang wajah Appa nya, Tuan Lee menghela nafas, sudah selama itu dan beliau baru tau.

"Kalian akan menikah?" dan pertanyaan yang sama keluar dari mulut Tuan Lee. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdiam tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa, Nyonya Lee yang sedang mencuci piring hanya melihat kearah Suaminya, dan Sungmin serta Kyuhyun, dia hanya ikut mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, sejujurnya ini juga hal yang mungkin berat untuk dipikirkan.

"Aku tidak akan memberi ijin pada kalian untuk menikah…."ucap Tuan Lee tegas, dan menjadi sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras untuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian boleh menikah jika orang tua Kyuhyun menyetujuinya" lanjut Tuan Lee lagi, Kyuhyun menatap Tuan Lee tak percaya, mendesah lega lalu tersenyum, Sungmin hanya tersenyum, sedang Nyonya Lee masih mencuci sembari tersenyum manis, tidak menyangka suami nya akan sebijak ini.

"Jangan memaksa ibu mu untuk merestui kalian Kyu, mungkin butuh waktu, kalian seharusnya sudah sadar dengan konsekuensi hubungan yang kalian jalin"

"Nde Abbonim" Jawab Kyuhyun lugas, ia selalu ingat akan hal itu.

"Sudah cukup malam, kalian pulanglah ke dorm, besok kalian harus bekerja" pinta Nyonya Lee berjalan mendekati mereka yang sedang duduk bersama, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk.

.

.

.

Sungai Han

Disinilah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekarang, setelah pulang dari kediaman Lee, mereka berdua memilih untuk tidak langsung kembali ke dorm. Saling terdiam didalam mobil, sibuk dengan jalan pikiran masing-masing. Masih teringat jelas setiap kata yang di ucapkan oleh Appa Sungmin.

"Kemarikan telapak tangan mu"

"Eoh?" Sungmin bingung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan, Sunngmin mngerjapkan matanya kearah Kyuhyun, tak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Berikan telapak tangan mu pada ku"pinta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menurutinya, Sungmin mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah Kyuhyun lalu membuka tangannya. Kyuhyun membuka dashboard mobilnya, mengambil 2 kotak kecil dari sana, memperhatikan sebentar kotak itu lalu memberikan salah satu kotak itu pada Sungmin, Sungmin memandang kotak itu masih tak mengerti.

"Bukalah" pinta Kyuhyun lagi, Sungmin menurutinya, ia membuka kotak kecil itu perlahan, dan ia terkaget saat melihat isi dalam kotak itu.

"Cincin?" tanya Sungmin bingung, Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Untuk apa Kyu? Bahkan aku masih menggunakan cincin pemberian mu dulu" Sungmin mengangkat jari manis ditangan kirinya, memperlihatkan cincin putih pemberian Kyuhyun sejak lama kepada Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan saja yang itu, lalu pakai yang baru dan pakailah di jari tangan kanan" ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti, Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin perlahan.

"Cincin ini sudah kupersiapkan sejak lama, aku selalu mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memberikannya pada mu, dan kurasa ini waktu yang tepat, ini cincin pernikahan kita" Sungmin membelalakan matanya tak percaya dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun membicarakan pernikahan disaat situasi masih sulut seperti ini.

"K..Kyu…kau tidak ingat ucapan appa ku" Lirih Sungmin teringat sendiri oleh ucapan Appanya tadi, mereka tak seharusnya membicarakan hal ini sekarang.

"Kau hanya perlu memakainya, kita akan menikah jika eomma ku sudah merestui kita…aku akan menyelesaikannya Ming, bukankah kau percaya pada ku?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut, Sungmin menatap lekat mata Kyuhyun, dan ia menemukan keyakinan disana, sejak dulu Kyuhyun memang menepati apa yang ia janjikan, hanya saja untuk masalah Eomma Kyuhyun, Sungmin agak ragu.

"Kita akan menikah lalu punya anak" lanjut Kyuhyun sembari memberikan senyuman nakalanya, mencairkan suasana tegang diantara mereka, Sungmin yang tadinya gelisah lama kelamaan tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan namja lebih muda dihadapannya itu.

"Jangan membicarakan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kyuhyun, ia menatap lurus kedapan, pemandangan Sungai Han yang begitu menakjubkan dimalam hari.

"Aku pernah membaca beritanya, namja bisa hamil"

"Kau terlalu banyak berkutat dengan Laptop mu, sehingga kau selalu memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi, kau itu jenius sekaligus bodoh tuan Cho" ledek Sungmin sambil tersenyum kembali memandang kearah Kyuhyun.

"Aku bodoh jika sudah berhadapan dengan mu Ming" ucap Kyuhyun pelan membuat Sungmin berhenti tersenyum.

"YAkk..jangan mencoba menggombal pada ku, aku bukan yeoja dan itu tak akan mempengaruhi ku" ucap Sungmin sebal memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah memandangnya serius, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu membelai kepala Sungmin, Kyuhyun memegang bahu Sungmin, lalu mengarahkan badan Sungmin untuk berhadapan dengannya, dan perlahan mendekatkan tubuh mereka, lalu Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat.

"Maafkan aku Ming" lirih Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Sungmin, Sungmin menghela nafas lalu mengelus punggung Kyuhyun.

"Ani Kyu…tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan" ucap Sungmin.

"Maaf"suara Kyuhyun terdengar semakin parau, Sungmin tak menjawabnya, ia merasakan lehernya basah, air mata Kyuhyun, ia tahu Kyuhyun menangis saat ini, hatinya bergetar hebat, rasa sakit sekaligus bahagia menjadi satu, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun sampai menangis seperti ini. Perlahan Sungmin merenggangkan pelukan mereka, Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku mencintai mu" ucap Kyuhyun pelan masih dengan kepala menunduk, Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya. Kyuhyun sangat sering mantakan jika ia sangat mencintai Sungmin, tapi ucapan Kyuhyun barusaja seakan menjadi ungkapan cintanya yang begitu tulus.

"Aku juga mencintai mu" jawab Sungmin, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajah mereka, Sungmin menutup matanya, seakan mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Kyuhyun akan menciumnya, dan benar saja, dalam hitungan detik benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya, hanya mengecup lalu mendiamkan sebentar lalu melepaskannya, Sungmin membuka matanya.

"Gomawo" kata Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum

"Cheonman"jawab Sungmin polos membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mu? Kau bilang ini cincin pernikahan? Apa hanya aku yang akan memakainya?" tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera membuka kotak yang masih ia pegang, sebuah cincin yang sama dengan yang dibawa Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengambil cincin itu, lalu memasangnya di jari manisnya,Sungmin tersenyum lalu ikut memakai cincin yang masih ada dikotak ditangannya, ia memasang juga cincin itu di jari manisnya. Perlahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendekatkan tangan mereka, 2 cincin yang sama menjadi pengikat mereka.

"bagus bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangguk senang, Kyuhyun membalas senyuman kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun sadar, disisi Sungmin lah ia akan mendapatkan kebahagian itu, dan ia selalu berharap agar ibunya segera memberi restu, karena hal ini tidak hanya menekan Kyuhyun tetapi juga menjadi beban untuk Sungmin sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini penuh kegaduhan muncul di dorm Super Junior, mulai dari Leeteuk yang sudah mengomel pagi-pagi karena Shindong kembali pada kebiasaan lamanya, makan banyak, dan untuk sementara melupakan dietnya, karena dia merasa sudah terlihat seksi dengan tubuhnya sekarang dan jdilah dia mulai makan banyak lagi, padahal Leeteuk sudah menyiapkan salad buah dan sayur untuk Shindong seperti biasanya, Eunhyuk yang masih berpindah-pindah tempat untuk tidur karena dia masih lelah, sampai Yesung yang memarahi Kyuhyun karena memainkan Koming, memakaikan baju pada anjing itu lalu pergi tak mau tanggung jawab.

"Hyung kau ada jadwal satu jam lagi" Sungmin mencoba mengingatkan Leeteuk yang masih duduk memasang wajah cemberut kepada Shindong yang asik makan tanpa mempedulikan leadernya itu.

"Ah iya…terima kasih sudah mengingat kan ku Sungmin-ah" Leeteuk hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu kembali duduk lagi saat melihat hal yang berbeda ditangan Sungmin.

"Semalam kau dan Kyuhyun datang kerumah mu?" tanya Leeteuk sambil membenarkan posisinya menghadap Sungmin, Sungmin mengangguk, Shindong mengangkat kepalanya memandang wajah hyung dan dongsaengnya itu yang sepertinya membicarakan hal penting.

"Semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Leeteuk lagi memastikan.

"Nde hyung, tidak pernah sebaik ini" jawab Sungmin, meyakinkan hyung tertuanya itu, karena ia tahu, diantara semua member, Leeteuk lah yang selalu ikut memikirkan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Dia memberi mu cincin baru?" tanya Leeteuk lagi, Sungmin memandang kejari manisnya, cincin pemberian Kyuhyun semalam sudah ia pakai sekarang.

"Sama dengan cincin yang dipakai Kyuhyun" Shindong ikut berbicara, tadi pagi ia memang sempat melihat jari Kyuhyun da nada cincin yang sama persis dengan milik Sungmin yang dipakai sekarang.

"Kyuhyun melamar mu?"

"A..ani…terlalu cepat untuk memikirkan sebuah pernikahan hyung" lirih Sungmin, Leeteuk mengangguk tanda mengerti, dia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain, ia menemukan sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah asik beradu game dengan Donghae.

"Aku rasa ia memang cukup bisa diandalkan"ucap leeteuk pelan

"eoh? Apa maksud mu hyung?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti

"Semoga kalian bahagia" jawab Leeteuk seadanya, mengusap kepala Sungmin lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi dari dorm lantai 11, dia harus memenuhi jadwal. Sungmin menatap Shindong seakan bertanya maksud ucapan Leeteuk.

"Kyuhyun sangat mencintai mu, kurasa kau tahu itu" Shindong mengangkat piringnya yang sudah kosong dan membawanya ke bak cuci, Sungmin terdiam, ia memandang Kyuhyun, dan menyengirtkan dahinya saat Kyuhyun menerima sebuah panggilan di handphonenya lalu berubah raut mukanya. Tak beberapa lama, Kyuhyun memutuskan panggilan itu, memandang Sungmin.

"Eomma"ucapnya sangat pelan, namun Sungmin mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, mencoba mempersiapkan dirinya, perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya, masuk kedalam sebuah bangunan rumah yang cukup megah, rumahnya, rumah kediaman keluarga Cho. Ibunya memintanya untuk datang kerumah saat menghubunginya tadi pagi, dank arena ia taka da jadwal sampai malam nanti di Radio Show, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menemui ibunya hari itu juga. Ia akan mencoba menjelaskan pada ibu nya. Lebih cepat masalah ini selesai maka akan lebih baik.

Kyuhyun mendapati eommanya tengah duduk sendirian di taman belakang rumah, Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri beliau.

"Eomma" sapa Kyuhyun, Nyonya Cho memandang putranya tersebut.

"duduklah"pinta nyonya Cho pada Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun menurutinya, ia duduk berhadapan dengan eommanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau kembali seperti dulu?" tanya Nyonya Cho tiba-tiba, dan pertanyaan ini sudah diduga Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, Nyonya Cho tersenyum miris.

"Kau bahkan menolak Victoria" ucap Nyonya Cho lagi

"Eomma tahu apa jawaban ku" jawab Kyuhyun, ini benar-benar harus segera diselesaikan

Nyonya Cho memandang Kyuhyun tak percaya, ada rasa sakit, ia tak menyangka putranya benar-benar sudah bulat dengan keputusannya seperti itu.

"Kenapa Kyu? Kenapa harus seperti ini?" kini Nyonya Cho tak bisa membendung air matanya, Kyuhyun kini terluka, sungguh bukan maksudnya membuat Eomma yang begitu ia sayangi mengeluarkan air mata seperti ini, kini Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana perasaan Sungmin saat berhadapan dengan ibu nya saat mengatakan kebenaran ini, pasti sangat sakit melihat ibu mu menangis karena perbuatan mu.

"Mianhae eomma" ucap Kyuhyun

"Aku tidak pernah meminta apapun padamu, tapi sekarang bisakah kau mengabulkan apa yang aku minta?"

"Mianhae eomma…aku mencintainya" Kyuhyun masih pada pendiriannya, Sungmin sudah berani menghadapi dan meyakinkan orang tuanya, Kyuhyun pun ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Hancur sudah pertahanan nyonya Cho, air matanya mengalir deras, ia tak mampu mengucapkan apapun.

"Kumohon..maafkan aku eomma…tidak bisakah kau membiarkan ku kali ini mendapatkan kebahagian ku" Kyuhyun mencoba meraih tangan ibunya, tapi dengan cepat Nyonya Cho menolaknya.

"Kabahagian seperti apa? Kebahagiaan hubungan mu dengan Sungmin? Bagaimana bisa kau mencintai hyung mu sendiri Kyu? Kenapa?" lirih Nyonya Cho,sambil terus menghaus air matanya yang tak mau berhenti keluar.

"Disisi Sungmin aku merasa nyaman, didekatnya aku merasa bahagia, tidak bisakah eomma merasakan itu?, apa yang eomma khawatirkan selama ini tak akan pernah terjadi, semua akan baik-baik saja eomma…aku mohon…." Kini Kyuhyun pun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, kenapa sesulit ini meyakinkan eommanya, kenapa harus seperti ini. Nyonya Cho memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah menunduk dihadapannya, ingin rasanya mendekap Kyuhyun yang tengah menangis, tapi ego melarangnya.

"Apa yang ada ditangan mu?" tanya Nyonya Cho saat melihat cincin ditangan Kyuhyun, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun mengenakan cincin. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, memandang sebentar kearah jarinya.

"Ini…cincin pernikahan kami"

"Cho Kuhyun!" bentak nyonya Cho

"Ku mohon eomma…aku benar-benar tak bisa melepaskannya" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kenapa kau bisa melakukan hal seperti ini?"Nyonya Cho kembali menangis, bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun menikah tanpa restunya.

"Aku dan Sungmin…kami akan menunggu mu sampai kau merestui kami eomma,,,ku mohon beri aku kesempatan menemukan kebahagiaan ku sendiri" dan ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Nyonya Cho kembali terkaget, dan kini hanya kacau. Ia ingin Kyuhyun bahagia, dan beliau sadar kebahagiaan itu sudah muncul, tapi…hatinya masih ragu.

TBC

Minahae..mianhae..mianhae…hanya itu yang bisa saya ucapkan jika semuanya merasa tidak puas dengan part ini T.T

Maaf jika part ini sangat pendek..

Masih sibuk bgt…

Gomawo udah mau baca..

Terima kasih banyak..


	8. Chapter 8

Annyeong….

Uri-neun…Lian Cul Ah dan Park Soo Hoon ^^

Kembali membawa FF baru, FF ini terinspirasi dari Drama Korea Yaoi berjudul "Life Is Beautiful" , akan ada beberapa bagian yang berbeda dengan drama aslinya karena drama tersebut cukup panjang, jadi kami mengambil beberapa bagian yang memang penting.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Victoria

Sunny

Other SUPER JUNIOR member

Mr & Mrs Cho

Mr & Mrs Lee

Lee Sungjin

Rated : M *marture Content

Genre : Hurt , Drama, & Romantic

Desclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan

Summary : Ini bukan tentang salah atau benar, dosa atau bukan, tapi inilah Cinta kami.

WARNING : TYPO(S) / YAOI / BL/ NC

Junjung (?) Asas per- FF'an : NO COPY, NO BASH, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HAPPY READ ^_^

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang ada ditangan mu?" tanya Nyonya Cho saat melihat cincin ditangan Kyuhyun, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun mengenakan cincin. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, memandang sebentar kearah jarinya.

"Ini…cincin pernikahan kami"

"Cho Kuhyun!" bentak nyonya Cho

"Ku mohon eomma…aku benar-benar tak bisa melepaskannya" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kenapa kau bisa melakukan hal seperti ini?"Nyonya Cho kembali menangis, bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun menikah tanpa restunya.

"Aku dan Sungmin…kami akan menunggu mu sampai kau merestui kami eomma,,,ku mohon beri aku kesempatan menemukan kebahagiaan ku sendiri" dan ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Nyonya Cho kembali terkaget, dan kini hanya kacau. Ia ingin Kyuhyun bahagia, dan beliau sadar kebahagiaan itu sudah muncul, tapi…hatinya masih ragu.

"Lalu apa kau bisa melepasku sebagai eommamu?"Tanya nyonya Cho dingin

"Aku akan menunggu restumu eomma"jawab Kyuhyun

"Cho Kyuhyun"teriak nyonya Cho geram pada putranya sendiri.

"aku tidak peduli eomma ingin melakukan apa padaku yang pasti aku hanya ingin eomma merestui kami..jangan sakiti Sungmin hyung eomma. Jika dia tersakiti maka aku tak bisa lagi hidup dengan melihat dia tersakiti"kata Kyuhyun memohon pada eommanya.

Nyonya Cho masih berdiri menatap tak percaya putra kebanggaannya. Putra satu-satunya yang ia banggakan dengan lantang meminta restu padanya. Sakit melihat anaknya sendiri menangis karena penolakannya tapi bukankah menerima kenyataan seperti ini juga tidak mudah. Banyak pertimbangan yang harus dipikirkan sebelum benar-benar merestui hubungan special anaknya. Ia sadar bahwa anaknya akan bahagia dengan Sungmin namun hatinya masih benar-benar ragu untuk memberikan restu kepada mereka. Sungguh bukan hal yang mudah jika sudah menyangkut tentang cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung besok aku tidak ada jadwal sama sekali bolehkah aku pulang kerumahku?"Tanya Sungmin pada sang leader. Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati makan malam bersama tanpa Kyuhyun. Sejak tadi Siang Kyuhyun pergi kerumahnya dengan alasan eommanya sedang sakit.

"Bersama Kyuhyun?"Leeteuk balik bertanya

"hanya aku sendiri. bukankah Kyuhyun ada jadwal denganmu mengisi sebuah acara"kata Sungmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"ahh iya aku lupa, baiklah kalo begitu pergilah..nikmati harimu bersama keluargamu"jawab Leeteuk lalu mereka menikmati makan malam bersama mereka dengan suasana yang penuh dengan kehangatan.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah dan aktifitas padat yang menanti membuat suasana didorm suju kali ini sangat riuh. Semua member bersiap untuk aktifitas masing-masing terkecuali Sungmin yang memang tidak ada jadwal sama sekali.

"hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu"kata Kyuhyun khawatir

"tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kyu, aku hanya kerumahku saja"jawa Sungmin

"begitukah? Maaf aku hanya terlalu khawatir"kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap lembut rambut Sungmin

"cepatlah berangkat member lainnya sudah menunggumu!"kata Sungmin

"emm"kata Kyuhyun kemudian memberikan kecupan lembut dikening Sungmin lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

Setelah semua member pergi memenuhi jadwalnya, segera Sungmin bersiap menuju rumahnya yang terletak di kawasan elit. Sungmin melajukan mobilnya sendiri tanpa bantuan sopir. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun melarang Sungmin untuk mengendarai mobilnya sendiri tetapi Sungmin selalu bisa menyakinkan Kyuhyun untuk tidak terlalu khawatir. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sungmin sampai dirumahnya. Kara masih pagi dan suasana dijalanpun tidak terlalu ramai Sungmin dengan cepat bisa sampai dirumahnya.

"aku pulang" sapa Sungmin setelah masuk kedalam rumahnya

"kau datang? Apa kau sudah makan?"Tanya sang eomma yang mendekat kearah Sungmin kemudian memeluk anak tersayangnya.

"nde eomma aku sudah makan tadi!"jawab Sungmin membalas pelukan ibunya

"kau sendiri?Kyuhyun tidak ikut bersamamu?"Tanya nyonya Lee setelah melepas pelukannya

"ani..dia ada jadwal eomma!"jawab Sungmin

"masuklah kita temui appa dan Sungjin dimeja makan"ajak nyonya Lee

Mereka berdua lalu bergandengan tangan menuju kearah ruangan dimana tuan Lee dan Sungjin tengah menikmati sarapan pagi mereka.

"Hyung kau datang"kata Sungjin sambil melahap roti yang ada didepannya

"kau tidak ada pekerjaan?"Tanya tuan Lee

"nde appa hari ini aku libur aku ingin menghabiskan waktu disini. Dan kau Sungjin bisakah kau menemaniku disini?"kata Sungmin lalu mengambil duduk tepat disamping adiknya.

"tentu saja hyung!"jawab Sungjin

"aku berangkat dulu!"kata tuan Lee pamit kepada keluarganya

Sungmin dan Sungjin beranjak berdiri kemudian menunduk memberi hi=ormat kepada sang ayah.

"hati-hati dijalan appa!"kata Sungmin dan Sungjin bersamaan

Nyonya Lee mengantar Suaminya menuju mobil yang tengah terparkir bersama sopirnya. Dengan bergandengan tangan mereka melangkahkan kakinya bersama.

"apa tadi kau melihatnya?"Tanya tuan Lee sembari berjalan dan menggenggam erat jemari nyonya Lee

"cincin itu?"nyonya Lee balik bertanya

"apa keputusan kita ini benar?"Tanya tuan Lee ragu

"Yeobo"kata nyonya Lee sambil meremas jemari tangan yang menggeggamnya

"nde aku mengerti, aku tahu Sungmin bahagia..aku berangkat dulu,aku mencintaimu"pamit tuan Lee sambil mencium kening nyonya Lee

"aku juga mencintaimu!"jawab nyonya Lee

.

.

.

.

"Hyung apa kau sudah menikah?"Tanya Sungjin penasaran. Saat ini mereka sedang berada diruangan tengah menonton tv.

"eh?yakk anak kecil tidak seharusnya kau bertanya seperti itu!"kata Sungmin kesal

"aku hanya melihat cincin ditanganmu!"kata Sungjin enteng yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan membunuh dari hyungnya.

"jadi apa kalian telah menikah?"Tanya Sungjin lagi

"kauuuu"

"Siapa yang menikah?"Tanya nyonya Lee yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu masuk.

"ani eomma..bukan apa-apa!"kata Sungmin gugup.

Suasana dirumah mereka begitu hangat dan nyaman. Mereka bertiga membagi cerita masing-masing. Mereka bertiga adalah anggota keluarga yang kompak. Dengan sikapnya yang luar biasa nyonya Lee mampu menjadi ibu yang luar biasa bagi kedua anaknya. Meskipun anak tertuanya memberinya sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan ia mampu bertahan dan menyakinkan suaminya untuk menerima sSungmin apapun yang terjadi. Bukankah hal ini tidak mudah. Kenyataan yang sulit diterima namun nyonya Lee mampu menerima dan mengganggap Sungmin tidak berbeda sama sekali.

"ayo bantu eomma masak untuk makan siang, kita teruskan nanti mengobrolnya"ajak nyonya Lee

"nde eomma"jawab Sungmin dan Sungjin bersamaan

"Sungmin bisa kau tolong eomma buang ini keluar?sampah kita menumpuk"pinta nyonya Lee

"nde eomma!"jawab Sungmin lalu membawa sampah-sampah itu keluar rumah.

"aku dengar kau telah menikah?"kata seseorang mengagetkan Sungmin yang baru saja membuang sampah

"ohh annyeonghaseyo eommonim"sapa Sungmin kaget lalu membukukan badannya.

"sulit dipercaya"kata nyonya Cho sedikit dingin. Sungmin hanya diam tanpa berani memandang wajah ibu kekasihnya itu

"aku ingin bertemu orang tuamu!"kata nyonya Cho

"eommonim tapi..bolehkah aku"belum sempat Sungmin menyeleseikan kata-katanya nyonya Cho berjalan menuju rumah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya terdiam ditempatnya berdiri masih tidak percaya bahwa ibu Kyuhyun akan menemuinya disini dirumahnya.

"apa kau tidak ingin ikut?apa kau akan tetap berdiri disitu?"tanya nyonya Cho

"Nde"jawab Sungmin lirih

Sungmin mengikuti nyonya Cho melangkah menuju rumahnya. Sungmin takut ini akan menjadi masalah yang besar. Cincin ini akan membawanya dalam masalah besar kali ini.

"silahkan duduk eomonim, aku akan memanggil eomma"kata Sungmin mempersilahkan ibu kekasihnya untuk duduk. Lalu sungmin beralih menuju dapur dan memberitahu ibunya.

"eomma ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu"kata Sungmin takut

"siapa?"Tanya nyonya Lee sambil memotong sayuran

"ibunya Kyuhyun ingin bertmu denganmu"kata Sungmin lagi tanpa berani memandang ibunya

"mwo?eonni?"nyonya Lee kaget lalu menghentikan kegiatan memotongnya dan menuju ruang tamu.

"kau tetaplah disini aku akan mengurusnya!"katanya sekali lagi pada Sungmin yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Setelah menyuruh Sungmin untuk tetap diam didalam bersama Sungjin, nyonya Lee melangkahkan kakinya berusaha kuat menghadapi ibu Kyuhyun yang sudah seperti kakak baginya. Dia tahu apa yang nyonya Cho rasakan sekarang karena perasaan itu juga yang ia rasakan.

"eonni"sapa nyonya Lee

"…."

"apa yang membawa eonni kemari?"Tanya nyonya Lee

"tidak bisakah kita berdua bekerja sama untuk memisahkan mereka?"Tanya nyonya Cho yang membuat nyonya Lee terkejut

"Mwo?"

"tidak bisakah kita melakukan itu?"Tanya nyonya Cho lagi

"eonni"

"tahukah kau mereka telah menikah?"Tanya nyonya Cho lagi

"aku tau eonni"

"lalu kau diam saja?"Tanya nyonya Cho geram

"aku bisa apa eonni?"jawan nyonya Lee seadanya

"Mwo?"kata nyonya Cho tak percaya

"mereka bahagia ketika mereka bersama..aku hanya ingin mereka bahagia eonni!"jawab nyonya Lee

"kauu"

"eonni seberapapun keras kita menolak mereka sekeras itu juga cinta mereka"kata nyonya Lee lagi

"cinta?bahagia?"Tanya nyonya Cho dingin

"…"nyonya Lee hanya diam berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Ia ingin terlihat tegar ketika membela anaknya

"akan aku cari kebahagian anakku sendiri"kata nyonya Cho lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

.

.

.

"tenang hyung eomma pasti bisa menyeleseikan semuanya. Kau tahu kan eomma kita yang terbaik"kata Sungjin menenangkan Sungmin

"eomma"panggil Sungmin ketika ibunya berjalan menuju kearahnya

"ibunya Kyuhyun sudah pulang?"Tanya Sungmin yang dijawab anggukan oleh ibunya. Melihat jawaban ibunya Sungmin berlari keluar mengejar ibu kekasihnya yang Sungmin yakin sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak stabil.

.

.

.

.

"omonim"sapa Sungmin setelah berhasil mengejar ibu kekasihnya itu

"…."

"Mianhe eomonim"kata Sungmin meminta maaf

"bisakah kalian berjanji untuk menjadi hyung dan dongsaeng saja?maukah kau berjanji untukku Sungmin ah?"pinta nyonya Cho

"mianhe eommonim, aku tidak bisa berjanji"kata Sungmin lirih dan memberikan hormat pada nyonya Cho lalu meninggalkannya.

Nyonya Cho masih terdiam. Ia masih ragu namun perkataan ibu Sungmin dan sungmin membuatnya untuk berfikir ulang. Cinta dan bahagia hanya dua hal tersebut yang dibutuhkan anaknya. Lebih tepatnya dibutuhkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Nyonya Cho masih terdiam didlam mobilnya merenungi setiap perkataan yang ia terima. Setelah Sungmin meninggalkan nyonya Cho dia berbalik menuju rumahnya dan mendapati ibunya tengah menunggunya. Dia berjalan pelan menuju arah ibunya.

"apa yang kau katakan padanya?"Tanya nyonya Lee pada Sungmin

"aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk berpisah dengan Kyuhyun"jawab Sungmin kemudian nyonya Lee menggenggam erat jemari Sungmin lalu mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kerumah mereka.

"masuklah kekamar..istirahatlah..eomma akan melanjutkan memasak"kata nyonya Lee yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Diam..

Hanya itu yang mampu Sungmin lakukan sekarang. Dua kali ia harus melihat ibunya berusaha tegar untuknya. Bukankah sangat menyakitkan ketika melihat seorang ibu yang melahirkan kita menahan sakit akibat perbuatan kita. Itu juga yang dirasakan oleh Sungmin. Semua perkataan ibu Kyuhyun berkecamuk dipikirannya.

_~~ nae salmi haruharu kkumeul kkuneun geotcheoreom  
neowa hamgge majubomyeo saranghalsu itdamyeon  
dasi ileoseol geoya~~_

"Yeobseo"sapa Sungmin pada seseorang yang menghubunginya

"kau masih dirumahmu?kau tidak akan menginap kan?"Tanya seseorang yang

menghubunginya. Kyuhyun orang itu adalah Kyuhyun.

"ibumu datang kemari"kata Sungmin datar

"Mwo"Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar bahwa ibunya menemui keluarga Lee

"seleseikan pekerjaanmu nanti malam kita bicarakan"

"tapi"belum sempat Kyuhyun menyeleseikan pembicaraannya Sungmin sudah mematikan ponselnya. Kemudian Sungmin kembali menemui ibunya untuk membantunya memasak makan siang mereka.

.

.

.

Ragu,,

Sampai saat inipun setelah ia bertemu dengan keluarga Lee ia masih saja ragu. Bukan dia tidak ingin merestui anaknya hanya saja banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan mengingat dirinya dan suaminya memiliki suatu lembaga pendidikan yang cukup terkenal dan luas. Nyonya Cho hanya khawatir kisah anaknya akan mempengaruhi perkembangan lembaga pendidikannya. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin egois dengan menyakiti anaknya lebih lama. Bukankah dengan tidak memberikan restu Kyuhyunnya akan semakin terluka. Kyuhyunnya tidak akan bahagia.

"Annyeonghaseyo eomonim"sapa wanita muda cantik menyapa nyonya Cho

Nyonya Cho memandang lekat wajah wanita cantik yang ada dihadapannya" kau sudah datang?apa aku tidak mengganggu jadwalmu?"Tanya nyonya Cho memastikan

"gwenchana eommoni.."jawab Victoria ramah

"duduklah"kata nyonya Cho meminta Victoria untuk duduk.

Victoria mengambil duduk tepat didepan nyonya Cho sehingga mereka berhadapan. Victoria diam dan memandang wajah wanita paruh baya yang sudah ia anggap eommanya sendiri mengingat ibu kandungnya yang berada di China."apa terjadi sesuatu eommonim?"

"bukankah memang sudah terjadi sesuatu"kata nyonya Cho datar lalu meminum teh yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja eomonim"kata Victoria mengingatkan secara lembut

Nyonya Cho menatap Victoria sayu"jika Kyuhyun oppa yakin untuk berubah maka dia akan berubah eomonim"lanjut Victoria

Nyonya Cho masih diam dengan mata indahnya yang sayu dia tetap memandang lekat wajah cantik Victoria. Mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh gadis cantik didepannya itu. "dia sudah 26 tahun eomonim, jika Anda terlalu mengekangnya bukankah tidak wajar?dia sudah dewasa"lanjut Victoria

"tapi dia tetap anakku bukan?"kata nyonya Cho datar

"eomonim.."

"seberapapun dewasanya dia,bukankah dia tetap anakku"kata nyonya Cho sedikit tersenyum sinis"lalu kau menyerah begitu saja"lanjut nyonya Cho

"nde aku menyerah eomonim..cinta mereka begitu besar. Bersamaku adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dia lakukan, mencintaiku adalah sesuatu yang sulit baginya. Dan aku mencoba untuk baik-baik saja dan menerimanya"Victoria menjelaskan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

"kau,,apakah kau masih peduli padanya? Kau mencintainya bukan?"Tanya nyonya Cho memastikan

Victoria tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam erat jemari wanita paruh baya yang ada dihadapannya" aku tahu ini sesuatu yang tidak mungkin, dan aku tidak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa tentang apapun yang aku rasakan untuknya, jadi berhentilah eommonim"kata Victoria mengeratkan genggamannya

"akkuuu hanya berfikir tidak mungkin semua ini terjadi padaku"jawab nyonya Cho sambil menangis.

Victtoria beranjak dari duduknya lalu beralih menuju kehadapan wanita didepannya dan memeluknya"apapun keadaannya bukankah dia tetap anakmu eomonim"

.

.

.

.

Semua member sudah menyeleseikan jadwal mereka masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Sungmin selesei makan siang bersama eomma dan adiknya Sungmin bergegas kembali kedorm Super Junior dan bertemu dengan hyung maupun dongsaengnya diSuper Junior. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa merekalah orang-orang yang bisa membuat Sungmin bahagia dan nyaman setelah keluarganya.

"Kau sudah tidur hyung"sapa Kyuhyun ketika mendapati kekasihnya berbaring di ranjang

Sungmin membuka selimut tebal bermotif kelinci berwarna pink milikny lalu menatap kearah Kyuhyuh"kau sudah pulang"

"nde..apa kau sakit?kenapa kau terlihat lemas chagy"Tanya Kyhyun khawatir kemudian mendekat kearah Sungmin

"Sungmin membenarkan letak selimutnya lalu memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk bersenderkan di kepala ranjang mereka."ani..bagaimana pekerjaanmu"

"semua lancar"jawab Kyuhyun seadanya

"…"diam mereka selalu diam dan terlihat kaku ketika salah satu dari mereka tidak ingin membahas permasalahan yang menimpa mereka.

"hyung soal ibuku"kata Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan

"aku tidak apa-apa..keluargaku juga tidak apa-apa"jawab Sungmin

"apa dia berbuat kasar padamu"Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir

"tidak sekasar dirimu"jawab Sungmin sinis

"yak bukan seperti itu..apa dia memarahimu"Tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"sama sekali tidak,, sepertinya justru aku yang menyakitinya dengan perkataanku"kata Sungmin menyesal

"memangnya kau bilang apa padanya?"Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"aku bilang aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak berpisah denganmu"jawab Sungmin sambil meratapi kesalahannya karena berbicara seperti itu kepada ibu kekasihnya

"kau bilang seperti itu?benarkah? aigoo terima kasih hyung"kata Kyuhyun kemudia memeluk Sungmin erat.

"yak kenapa kau justru berterima kasih padaku tuan mesum"kata Sungmin yang meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Kyuhyun

"aku senang chagy kau mengantakannya,itu sangat terlihat betapa kau mencintaiku"kata Kyuhyun sombong

"ck kau ini"kata Sungmin sambil menjitak kepala kekasih mesumnya itu.

~ _shining star! like a little diamond, makes me love  
nehgen ggoomgyul gateun dalkomhan misolo nal balabomyuh soksakyuhjwuh  
hangsang hamggeh halgguhla til the end of time_~

Ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi dan ini sudah menujukkan waktu pukul 9 malam. Tidak biasanya ada orang yang menghubunginya malam-malam seperti ini. Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya lalu berjalan menuju arah meja dekat ranjangnya dan mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atasnya. Kyuhyun memandang ID yang menghubunginya dan terkejut setelah mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya. Kemudia dia berbalik dan memandang wajah kekasihnya yang menunggunya untuk memberi tahu siapa yang menghubunginya.

"appa"kata Kyuhyun memberitahu Sungmin yang dijawab dngan anggukan yang mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk segera menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Yeobseo appa"sapa Kyuhyun

"….."

"haruskah sekarang"Tanya Kyuhyun

"…"

"tidak bisakah aku sendiri saja?"Tanya Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menawar

"….."

"nde arasso, aku akan kesana sekarang"kata Kyuhyun lalu menutup panggilannya.

Sungmin beranjak berdiri lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyuh"ada apa?kenapa ayahmu menghubungimu"

"appa meminta kita menemuinya sekarang"kata Kyuhyun sambil meremas ponsel yang masih berada dalam genggamannya

"mwo?"Sungmin terkejut

"bersiaplah dan kita berangkat"kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan kearah lemari lalu mengambil baju ganti untuk Sungmin dan untuknya.

Sekarang apalagi,begitulah mungkin pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam pikiran mereka. Masalah apalagi yang harus mereka seleseikan setelah ini. meskipun mereka tegar dan kuat tapi jika selalu saja dihadapkan masalah seperti tidak menutup kemungkinan membuat mereka untuk menyerah sampai disini. Mungkin pada akhirnya mereka memang harus menyerah pada keadaan yang menghakimi mereka.

T.B.C

Kyaaa entah kenapa gad pet bgt feel nulis part ini..

Otakku seperti bercabang entah kemana..

Jadi jika part ini tidak memuaskan kami mohon maaf khususnya saya..

Jika makin aneh sepertinya memang karena saya sendiri juga aneh bacanya..

Tinggal satu part lagi selesei..

Horeeeee*nyalain kembang api

Sekali lagi terima kasih telah membacanya^^


	9. Chapter 9

Annyeong….PART 9

Uri-neun…Lian Cul Ah dan Park Soo Hoon ^^

Kembali membawa FF baru, FF ini terinspirasi dari Drama Korea Yaoi berjudul "Life Is Beautiful" , akan ada beberapa bagian yang berbeda dengan drama aslinya karena drama tersebut cukup panjang, jadi kami mengambil beberapa bagian yang memang penting.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Victoria

Sunny

Other SUPER JUNIOR member

Mr & Mrs Cho

Mr & Mrs Lee

Lee Sungjin

Rated : M *marture Content

Genre : Hurt , Drama, & Romantic

Desclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan

Summary : Ini bukan tentang salah atau benar, dosa atau bukan, tapi inilah Cinta kami.

WARNING : TYPO(S) / YAOI / BL/ NC

Junjung (?) Asas per- FF'an : NO COPY, NO BASH, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HAPPY READ ^_^

.

.

.

"Yeobseo appa"sapa Kyuhyun mengangkat telpon genggamnya

"….."

"Haruskah sekarang"Tanya Kyuhyun tidak yakin.

"…"

"Tidak bisakah aku sendiri saja?"Tanya Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menawar, sekarang menjadi semakin bingung dengan permintaan sang appa

"….."

"Nde arasso, aku akan kesana sekarang"kata Kyuhyun lalu menutup panggilannya.

Sungmin beranjak berdiri lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyuh yang mengalihkan handphonenya dari telinganya "ada apa?kenapa ayahmu menghubungimu?" tanya Sungmin, rasa khawatir tiba-tiba menyerang pikirannya, meski Appa Kyuhyun sudah memberi restu, tapi Sungmin masih selalu kepikiran jika berhebungan dengan orang tua Kyuhyun tersebut, apalagi memingat Umma Kyuhyun yang belum menunjukan akan memberi restu, atau mungkin tidak akan pernah memberi restu sama sekali.

"Appa meminta kita menemuinya sekarang"kata Kyuhyun sambil meremas ponsel yang masih berada dalam genggamannya

"Mwo?"Sungmin terkejut, namun kemudian Sungmin mengangguk, meski ia tak tahu sama sekali apa yang ingin Appa Kyuhyun bicarakan dengan mereka berdua.

"Bersiaplah dan kita berangkat"kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan kearah lemari lalu mengambil baju ganti dan mantel hangat untuk Sungmin dan untuknya.

Selesei mengganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang lebih sopan, mereka berdua bergegas menuju mobil milik Kyuhyun yang tengah terparkir di bassment dorm mereka. Tampak sangat jelas bagaimana raut wajah mereka. Bersikap untuk tidak terjadi apa-apa pun sangat tidak mungkin. meskipun mereka tegar dan kuat tapi jika selalu saja dihadapkan masalah seperti ini tidak menutup kemungkinan membuat mereka untuk menyerah sampai disini. Mungkin pada akhirnya mereka memang harus menyerah pada keadaan yang menghakimi mereka. Mungkinkah ini balasan dari sikap egois mereka selama ini. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam pikiran mereka. tak ada yang mampu menghapus keheningan ini. mereka berdua hanya mampu diam tanpa bisa membuka mulut mereka yang tiba-tiba kelu. Semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Dan disinilah mereka berada. Tepat didepan kediaman keluarga Cho yang mewah. Tidak heran mengapa Kyuhyun menjadi member terkaya nomor tiga mengingat usaha ayahnya dalam bidang pendidikan. Karena usaha milik ayahnya itu juga yang membuat nyonya Cho sulit sekali untuk memberikan restu kepada putranya yang memiliki cinta yang "special". Setelah melepas sabuk pengaman miliknya Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin lembut seakan ingin menguatkan Sungmin dengan apapun yang terjadi nanti. Dan Sungmin hanya mampu tersenyum, hanya itu yang mampu ia lakukan. Pikirannya terlalu kalut dan bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Mereka berdua lalu turun dari mobil milik Kyuhyun dan berjalan beriringan menuju ke dalam rumah mewah itu.

"Tuan muda sudah datang? Tuan besar menunggu kalian diruang keluarga" sapa kepala pelayan kediaman keluarga Cho. Mereka berdua mengikuti kepala pelayan itu menuju ruang keluarga. Tampak dalam keluarga tersebut sang kepala keluarga tuan Cho tengah duduk dan menikmati secangkir teh yang ada ditangannya sedangkan nyonya Cho tengah membolak balik majalah fashion terbaru.

"Permisi tuan besar, tuan muda sudah datang"kata kepala pelayan itu sambil membungkukkan badan kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

" Kalian berdua duduklah"pinta tuan Cho pada kedua pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri kaku. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdiam sesaat, melihat ada Umma Kyuhyun disana, membuat Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tampak gugup. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun duduk berhadapan dengan Tuan Cho.

Dalam duduknya nyonya Cho hanya mampu memandang anaknya sendu, tak mengucapkan apa-apa, bahkan tak memanggil Kyuhyun sayang seperti biasanya karena Kyuhyun sedniri juga hanya terdiam melihat sang ibu yang terdiam memandangnya.

"Jadi apakah kalian benar – benar bersama?"Tanya tuan Cho yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun membelalakan mata.

"Appa"hanya itu yang mampu Kyuhyun katakana, terkaget karena tiba-tiba sang appa menanyakan hal tersebut, bingung akan menjawab apa.

"Maksudku apa kalian benar-benar saling mencintai?"Tanya tuan Cho sekali lagi ingin memperjelas hubungan mereka

"Yeobo"sela nyonya Cho tidak percaya

"Biarkan mereka menjawabnya terlebih dahulu yeobo" kata tuan Cho menenangkan istrinya

Sekali lagi tuan Cho menatap lekat kedua pemuda yang ada dihadapannya "apa kalian benar-benar bisa menjaga cinta kalian? Apa kalian mampu menanggung segala hal yang nantinya menjadi konsekuensi kalian? Apa kalian siap dengan semua itu tanpa merepotkan siapapun termasuk manajemen kalian?"

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk melindungi Sungminku appa. Apapun nanti masalah yang ada didepan aku akan siap menjadi tameng untuk kekasihku. Kami telah bersiap untuk kemungkinan yang ada"jawab Kyuhyun mantap

"Meskipun itu kemungkinan buruk? Kemungkinan dimana kalian bisa saja berpisah?" ucap Nyonya Cho lirih, ketakutan terbesarnya kini adalah Kyuhyun akan semakin terluka jika tetap nekat dengan apa yang ia jalani saat ini.

"Bagiku kemungkinan yang ada adalah kebahagiaan eomma.. bukankah saat itu aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan menyakiti Sungmin hyung? Karena itu aku akan melakukan apapun agar kemungkinan terburuk itu tidak terjadi" kata Kyuhyun mantab, inilah moment terbaik untuk meyakinkan sang Umma, Kyuhyun ingin umma nya benar-benar menerima keadaan mereka, dan meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah Kyuhyun hiduplah sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan, jika kau bisa bahagia bersama Sungmin maka bahagialah kalian berdua. Carilah kebahagiaan kalian sendiri. kalian sudah besar. Hiduplah sesuai dengan cara yang kalian anggap benar."kata tuan Cho

"Yeobo" Nyonya Cho menatap lekat suaminya karena tidak percaya dengan restu yang begitu mudah diberikan sang suami untuk putra yang paling ia cintai itu.

"Sungmin jagalah Kyuhyun. Aku tahu kau mencintaiya dan hanya kau yang mampu mengendalikan Kyuhyun. Aku percayakan anakku padamu" Pinta tuan Cho pada Sungmin tanpa memperdulikan nyonya Cho.

"Terima kasih banyak abonim maaf jika kami mengecewakanmu"jawab Sungmin masih menundukan kepalanya

"Yeobo"nyonya Cho masih tidak terima dengan keputusan suaminya.

"Yeobo sudahlah.. jangan perlakukan Kyuhyun seperti ini. bukankah dia anak yang kau lahirkan dari rahimmu? Bukankah dia yang selama 26 tahun ini selalu memanggilmu eomma. Berhentilah sampai disini. Sudah saatnya kita membiarkan anak-anak kita memilih jalan kebahagiaan mereka sendiri. jika kau masih bersikap seperti ini maka kau yang akan tersakiti. Berhentilah. Cukup sampai disini. Restui mereka"kata tuan Cho menjelaskan kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu mendekat kearah nyonya Cho yang tengah terisak mendengar semua perkataan suaminya.

Kyuhyun mendekat kearah kedua orang tuanya lalu memeluk mereka.

"Mianhe eomma..tapi aku mohon restui kami" pinta Kyuhyun seraya memeluk kedua orang tuanya erat. Nyonya Cho masih terdiam dengan airmata yang terus mengalir namun beberapa detik kemudian nyonya Cho membalas perkataan Kyuhyun dengan pelukan yang erat. Sungmin masih terdiam ditempat duduknya memandang keluarga Cho saling berpelukan.

"Kau tidak ingin memelukku Sungmin-ah?"Tanya nyonya Cho setelah melepas pelukan suami dan anaknya. Dengan sedikit ragu Sungmin melangkah kearah nyonya Cho dan memeluknya. Dan kini mereka berempat tengah berpelukan meluapkan segala perasaan yang selama ini terpendam. Tanpa dijelaskan lebih jauh lagi, semua sudah jelas. Kenyataannya Nyonya Cho hanya selalu dibayangi ketakutan tentang apa yang akan menimpa Kyuhyun, karena sejujurnya ia tahu hanya dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.

"Sudah malam kalian menginaplah saja" Tuan Cho melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Tidak abonim kami tidak ingin merepotkan" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum sambil menatap Kyuhyun lalu ditanggapi anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ini sudah malam sangat berbahaya menyetir pada malam hari" lanjut Nyonya Cho

"Eomma terlalu berlebihan bukankah kami ini pria kami bisa menyetir kapanpun kami mau"kata Kyuhyun menenangkan eommanya yang terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Baiklah, eomma akan mencabut restu eomma jika kalian masih tetap menolak untuk menginap"ancam nyonya Cho lalu beranjak pergi.

"Yakk eomma jangan seperti itu..baiklah kami menginap"kata Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak.

Tuan Cho dan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat adegan ibu dan anak yang kenak-kanakan.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau rasakan Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap wajah Sungmin lekat. Saat ini mereka telah berada dikamar Kyuhyun dan tengah berbaring lengkap dengan piyama mereka.

"Apakah ini nyata? Ini bukan mimpi kan Kyu?" Sungmin balik bertanya. Tanpa menjawab Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya hingga kini ia berada diatas Sungmin.

~Chu~

"Apa masih seperti mimpi?"Tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum jahilnya

"Aishhh kita sedang dirumahmu, jangan macam-macam, cepat singkirkan tubuhmu" Sungmin mencoba mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh dari tubuhnya, tapi tidak berhasil. Kyuhyun lebih kuat menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap menindih tubuh Sungmin.

"Tapi aku ingin seperti ini Chagy.. bukankah kamarku jauh dari kamar orang tuaku"ucap Kyuhyun seductif

"Aishh tetap saja sangat memalukan jika orang tuamu mengetahui ini"kata Sungmin kesal

"Chagy" Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan posisinya sambil menciumi wajah Sungmin.

"Cepat tidur atau kau sama sekali tak akan pernah mendapatkan jatahmu"kata Sungmin dengan nada mengancap. Kyuhyun langsung diam dan kembali keposisi awal dan menarik selimut tebal lalu memejamkan mata tanpa protes sedikitpun.

Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, ia juga membenarkan selimutnya, menyamankan posisi tidurnya mendekat dengan tubuh Kyuhyun, dengan poasti Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Sungmin lalu mendekapnya, Sungmin balas mendekap Kyuhyun lalu mereka berdua mencoba untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tau kemana perginya mereka?"Tanya Yesung khawatir mengetahui dua dongsaengnya tidak ada dikamarnya, apalagi member dilantai 11 adalah tanggung jawabnya, jika nanti Leeteuk sang leader mengetahui Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak berada di dorm selarut ini, dia bisa disalahkan.

"Bukankah mereka tadi dikamar"jawab Eunhyuk sambil membuat susu strawberry didapur

"Aku pikir juga seperti itu tapi ternyata mereka tidak ada dikamar"jawab Yesung

"Kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya?"Tanya Ryeowook yang terbangun karena Shindong memintanya untuk memasak makanan. Kini mereka bertiga duduk di ruang tengah lantai 11. Meski sudah dini hari, tapi rasa kantuk seakan hilang jika mereka sudah berkumpul bersama seperti ini.

"Ahh benar juga akan kucoba hubungi salah satu dari mereka"kata Yesung lalu mengambil ponsel miliknya disaku celana piyamanya.

_"__**Yeobseo Kyuhyun ah kau dimana?kenapa tidak ada didorm?apa kalian baik baik saja?"**_

_"…"_

_"__**ahh begitu? Baiklah tidurlah dengan nyenyak, jaljayo"**_

_"…"_

"Dimana mereka hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk penasaran saat Yesung menutup panggilannya.

"Dirumah Kyuhyun" jawab Yesung sembari kembali memasukan handphone disaku celananya.

"Mwo? Jadi apa Eomma Kyuhyun sudah menerima hubungan mereka?"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan hubungan mereka?"Tanya Yesung penasaran

"Haruskah aku memberitahumu hyung?" Eunhyuk membalas lirikan mata Yesung

"Yakk aku ini hyungmu.. aku harus tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada dongsaengku"

"Dan aku dongsaengmu yang tidak suka punya hyung terlalu ikut campur"kata Eunhyuk jahil lalu menjulurkan lidah pada Yesung. Yesung yang kesal lalu mengejar Eunhyuk yang berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Ikan teri berhenti" teriak Yesung, Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua hyung nya itu.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah dengan sinar matahari yang hangat menyapa setiap insan yang bersiap untuk menghadapi hari ini. hari ini akan menjadi hari yang begitu indah mengingat bagaimana semalam Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah mendapatkan restunya. Mulai sekarang mereka tidak akan lagi bersikap egois dengan hubungan mereka. mulai hari ini mereka akan menjalani kisah mereka dengan keeterbukaan. Sekarang hanya tinggal bagaimana cara mereka ketika suatu saat nanti semua fans mereka mengetahui hubungan special mereka. meskipun Kyuhyun tidak peduli akan hal itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu"kata Sungmin lalu mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. Lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih bergelut dengan mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi eommonim?"Sapa Sungmin, ia sudah mandi dan kini berjalan menuju dapur saat melihat Nyonya Cho berkutat sendirian didapur.

"Kau sudah bangun?mana Kyuhyun?"Nyonya Cho tersenyum kepada Sungmin, namun tak mendapati putra nya saat Sungmin keluar dari kamar.

"Dia masih tidur eommonim..mungkin dia kelelahan"jawab Sungmin sopan

"Duduklah akan kubuatkan kopi untukmu"

"Tidak usah eommonim biar aku saja"

"Duduklah"paksa Nyoinya Cho, dan Sungmin hanya mampu menuruti, meski masih canggung tapi Sungmin berusaha untuk bersikap biasa.

Sungmin duduk sambil memperhatikan ibu dari kekasihnya itu menyiapkan kopi untuknya. Semua ini masih seperti mimpi baginya. Sungmin masih belum percaya bahwa ia akan mendapat restu dari ibu Kyuhyun yang sejak awal menolak untuk memberi restu. Semuanya seperti sebuah keajaban. Sungmin sungguh bangga dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang bisa menerima hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum sendiri dalam duduknya, teringat bagaimana ia dulu juga sempat sering bermanja pada Nyonya Cho karena Nyonya Cho sangat menyayangi nya seperti dengan member lainnya, tapi kali ini, Sungmin bahkan diterima sekaligus menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Nyonya Cho berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang duduk, terdiam. Nyonya Cho menyodorkan kopi untuk Sungmin dan satu cangkir kopi sendiri untuknya, lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"A…Ani eommonim"jawab Sungmin tergagap.

"Mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggilku Eomma"kata nyonya Cho sambil menikmati kopinya

"Eom…Eommonim..aku" Sungmin tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Nyonya Cho

"Minumlah kopimu" ucap Nyonya Cho sambil tersenyum kearah Sungmin, Sungmin mengangguk lalu meminum kopi yang dibuatkan oleh eomma Kyuhyun.

"Eomma mu bukankah menjadi eomma Kyuhyun? Jadi aku adalah eomma mu juga. Aku akan menemui Eomma mu setelah ini, dan semua sudah baik-baik saja" lanjut Nyonya Cho, Sungmin tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Nyonya Cho. Ya…semua sudah baik-baik saja. Setidaknya keluarganya dan keluarga Kyuhyun sudah menerima mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku Min?"Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan eommanya yang sedang mengobrol berdua. Kyuhyun terbangun dan tidak mendapati Sungmin disisinya, ia pun segera beranjak dan mandi lalu baru keluar kamar.

"Tidurmu nyenyak sekali Kyu aku pikir akan lebih baik jika kau tidur lebih lama lagi"Sungmin melempar senyum terbaiknya kepada Kyuhyun yang berjalan mendekatinya lalu mengusap kepalanya sesaat.

"Kita harus pulang sekarang Leeteuk hyung sudah memintaku untuk segera datang ke acara variety show, Yesung hyung bahkan menelpon ku saat kau sudah terlela-p semalam"kata Kyuhyun sambil mengambil secangkir kopi yang Sungmin pegang lalu meminumnya.

"Kalian tidak sarapan disini terlebih dahulu?"Nyonya Cho memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Kami sudah ditunggu untuk jadwal pagi ini eomma"kata Kyuhyun sembari meletakan kembali cangkir kopi yang sudah kosong tersebut.

"Begitukah? Kalo begitu hati-hati dijalan, sampai bertemu di Kona Beans nanti malam nde"

"Sampaikan salamku untuk appa eomma"kata Kyuhyun lalu menggenggam tangan Sungmin, memintanya untuk beranjak dari duduk manisnya

"Kami pergi eomma..terima kasih banyak"kata Sungmin sambil membungkukkan badan

"Kalian harus sering-sering kesini"kata nyonya Cho lagi saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah bersiap keluar dari rumah.

"Nde"jawab mereka berdua serempak, menundukan kepala, lalu pergi dari kediaman keluarga Cho.

"Kau memanggilnya eomma?"Tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ketempat yang sudah Leeteuk beritahu. Hari ini Super junior harus memenuhi jadwal untuk menghadiri sebuah variety show.

"Apa tidak boleh?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang berkonsentrasi menyetir

"Bukan begitu..hanya saja"

"Eommamu yang menyuruhku memanggilnya seperti itu" Sungmin tersenyum senang, Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sebentar lalu ikut tersenyum.

"Ahh baguslah kalo begitu" Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega, semua memang sudah lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara ini sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah mereka yang begitu bahagia. Raut wajah yang selama 5 tahun ini tidak bisa lepas dari rasa kekhawatiran dan egois yang mereka miliki. Raut muka itu kini selalu diselimuti oleh riang tawa yang begitu lepas tanpa beban yang memenjarakan mereka. benteng pertahanan itu telah kokoh kembali dengan puing-puing restu yang telah mereka terima dari masing-masing orang tua mereka.

"Kau tahu Min aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika pada akhirnya kita bisa melewati semua ini"kata Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh montok kekasihnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada dikamar mereka. Tempat yang menjadi persatuan cinta mereka. Kyuhyun terus menciumi bahu putih milik Sungmin yang terpampang jelas didepan Kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa kita memang pria yang hebat dan special Kyu"jawab Sungmin sambil membetulkan letak selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka.

"Special?"Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya bingung dengan perkataan kekasihnya.

"Cinta kita dan perjuangan kita bukankah special? Cinta kita mampu bertahan dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. meskipun aku sempat ingin menyerah tapi ternyata aku kembali lagi kepelukanmu"kata Sungmin sambil mengelus lengan yang tengah memeluknya.

"Aku rasa kau sudah bergantung padaku Min"

"Aku rasa begitu Kyu. Kau seperti candu dalam hidupku. Kau juga seperti oksigen dalam setiap helaan nafasku, aku benar-benar mencintaimu Kyu" Sungmin menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun lalu mengusap peluh yang masih tertinggal didahi Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan itu Min, aku tahu karna itu aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kemungkinan terburuk menimpa kita, apapun akan ku perjuangkan demi cinta kita" ucap Kyuhyun meyakinkan, ia menggengam tangan Sungmin yang masih saja menelusuri tiap lekuk wajahnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?"

"Kita akan menemui orang tuamu memberitahu mereka bahwa kita telah menerima restu dari ibuku setelah itu kita akan mempertemukan kedua orang tua kita untuk membicarakan pernikahan kita"

"Eomma mu tadi bilang, ia sendiri yang akan berbicara pada eomma ku soal kita" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Tapi…apa kau yakin Kyu? Kita masih terikat kontrak dengan SM, apa yang akan terjadi dengan fans mengetahui tentang ini?" Wajah Sungmin berubah menjadi sendu, mengingat bahwa masih banyak tanggung jawab yang harus ia selesaikan tentang hubungan mereka berdua.

"Mereka akan mendukung kita. Tenang saja"

"Tapi banyak juga yang akan menghujat kita. Tidak semua orang bisa menerima hubungan seperti ini Kyu"lirih Sungmin

"Kita akan mencari jalan keluar yang tidak akan merugikan siapapun chagy"ucap Kyuhyun mantab, sebnarnya ia tidak peduli dengan tanggapan siapapun termasuk fans terhadap hubungannya dengan Sungmin, bagi Kyuhyun, restu dari orang tua mereka jauh lebih dari cukup

"Ada aku, semua kan baik-baik saja. Bukankah kita sudah melewati yang jauh lebih sulit daripada ini?" lanjut Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin lebih mendekat padanya, lalu kembali merubah posisinya kembali menindih Sungmin.

"Tapi….aaaahhhh Kyuuhhhh" Desah Sungmin tertahan, Kyuhyun bergerak lamban pada tubuhnya

"Sudahlah Chagi ayo kita teruskan yang tadi" Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin, mencoba memancing kembali gairah Sungmin, menggerakan miliknya yang memang masih bersarang di hole Sungmin semnjak permainan mereka sebelumnya. Bergerak lamban, naik turun, dengan gerakan konstan tapi pasti menusuk Sungmin tepat

"Mmppptttt…Nnhhhh…ssshhh" Sungmin kembali mendesah tetapi tertahan karena Kyuhyun terus menciumnya, Sungmin membuka kakinya lebih lebar agar Kyuhyun lebih dalam memasukinya.

Desahan itu kembali terdengar dari ruangan mereka. setelah beristirahat sebentar akhirnya mereka memulai lagi penyatuan cinta mereka. desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir seksi milik Sungmin. Bibir berbentuk M itu dengan seksinya menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun berkali-kali menandakan bahwa dia menikmati setiap sentuhan dan tusukan yang Kyuhyun berikan. Inilah yang membuat keduanya tidak bisa berpisah, keduanya saling bergantung sama lain.

"Aaaannhhhh!kyuhyun…kyuhhh…aaahhhhh…kauuu lebih Kyu….lebih lagi…aaaahh…. Ahhhhh,,,,ssshhhh!"rancau Sungmin. Mendengar desahan Sungmin, Kyuhyun semakin terlena akan kenikmatan yang ditawarkan oleh tubuh polos yang ada dibawahnya. Bisa sungmin rasakan milik Kyuhyun yang besar dan memenuhi holenya berdenyut-denyut dan panas, memberikan sensasi yang menyenangkan pada syaraf di sepanjang dinding hole Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka matanya ketika merasakan jilatan pada telinganya yang basah. Dirasakannya Kyuhyun menyentuh nipplenya dan tangan satunya menyentuh junior milik Sungmin untuk meredam rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat yang menyerang.

" Aaaaaaghhh~!"desah Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun memasukinya lebih dalam. Kyuhyun kemudian menarik pinggulnya hingga hanya kepala juniornya yang tertinggal didalam hole Sungmin, lalu menghentakanya dengan cepat kedalam, Ia tarik lagi lalu hentakan lagi. Kali ini lebih cepat dan keras dari sebelumnya.

"Aaahhh..ahh!aahhh…aaahahhh!akhhh..ahhhh,,akkkhhhhh!" pekik Sungmin merespon tusukan-tusukan Kyuhyun dibawah sana. Tanpa mengurangi frekuensi tusukannya yang semakin membawa mereka ke dalam kenikmatan. Cairan hangat keluar dari junior Sungmin, ia mendapatkan klimaksnya lebih dulu. Kyuhyun masih menggenjot tubuhnya dengan sangat cepat.

"Ooohh….aaaaahhhh….aaaahhhhhh…..ah..ah…Kyu…." Sungmin masih terus mendesah karena Kyuhyun masih menusuknya tepat pada G-Spotnya, setiap kali ujung junior Kyuhyun menyentuh bahkan menekannya membuat tubuh Sungmin berkedik sekaligus merasakan nikmat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNGHHHHH~~~teriak Kyuhyun ketika dirinya melepaskan klimaksnya sambil menggeram di tengkuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan spermanya mengalir deras dan banyak. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari tengkuk Sungmin diliriknya wajah sungmin yang kini terkulai lemas di hadapannya. Lalu Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Dengan lembut ia mengecup bibir Sungmin yang sudah bengkak akibat ciuman panasnya tadi.

"Tidurlah aku mencintaimu chagy"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyu"

"Sekarang jangan berfikir terlalu berat lagi, jalan cerah sudah menanti kita, percayakan semua hidupmu padaku akan aku perjuangkan segalanya untukmu"

"Terimakasih Kyu, aku beruntung memilikimu"

"Aku jauh lebih beruntung bisa mencintaimu dan memilikimu seutuhnya, sekarang pejamkan matamu dan bukalah matamu esok hari dengan perasaan bahagia yang menyelimutimu, SARANGHAE"

"Nado saranghae"

Hidup memang tak seindah apa yang kita rancang. Mereka masih percaya cinta, karena mereka masih percaya Tuhan. Mungkin cinta mereka ini adalah sebuah cinta yang salah. Tapi mereka hanya ingin menikmati bahagia, menikmati rasa nyaman mencintai dan dicintai. Dan mereka tak akan pernah mengutuki apa yang telah terjadi, karena apapun dan bagaimanapun rancangan Tuhan akan tetap indah.

**Dear God…**

**In Your Majesty, Your create differences..**

**In our arrogance, we question Your wisdom..**

**In Your mistery, You create temptation..**

**Lead us to the joy of love redivined..**

**Amin?**

**( Kyuhyun-Sungmin** )

FIN.

_~Bukan berarti cinta itu indah jika bersama.._

_Dan bukan berarti cinta itu sakit jika berpisah.._

_Tapi bukankah cinta akan lebih indah dan pantas jika kita mau memperjuangkannya sampai dimana kita tidak mampu untuk mendapatkannya.._

_Cinta bukanlah angin yang hanya berhembus lalu menghilang begitu saja_

_Tapi cinta adalah udara yang selalu ada dan selalu dibutuhkan._

_kita tahu, hidup ini adalah sebuah perjalanan dan kita hanya diberi kesempatan satu kali. Tak ada rewind, tak diizinkan kembali ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan kita. _

_ berkorban itu adalah sebuah keindahan, ada senyum dibalik air mata, ada tawa dibalik helaan nafas dan ada kenikmatan dan rasa yang membuncah ketika melihat orang lain tersenyum bahagia._

_Sekali lagi, kita yakin, Tuhan itu ada...dan Dia tersenyum ketika kita berani berkorban untuk orang yang kita sayangi...karena Tuhan akan membayar pengorbanan kita dengan sesuatu yang jauh lebih indah dari apa yang kita rasakan sekarang…_

GYAAAAAA….SELESAI…FINISH..AKHIRNYAAAA…*sujud sukur

hehehehe…mianhae jika part ini lama banget publisnya ^^V

2 author super mecum ini lagi sibuk menyelesaikan skripsi

Mianhae juga kalo part End ini agak mengecewakan…Skripsi membuat kami tidak bisa beryadong lebih baik seperti sebelumnya XDD

OKHAE….Gomawo buat semua yang udah mau baca…

Gomawo juga karena sabar menanti (?)

Dan juga…Gomawo atas Riview yang diberikan..kami sangat menghargai setiap masukan ataupun kritikan yang diberikan.

Dan akhirnya..BYEEEEEE…..sampai ketemu di FF kolab berikutnya

*Kapan ya ==' ragu XDD


	10. Life Is Beautiful Remake Sequel

Annyeong….

Uri-neun…Lian Cul Ah dan Park Soo Hoon ^^

Kembali membawa FF baru, FF ini terinspirasi dari Drama Korea Yaoi berjudul "Life Is Beautiful" , akan ada beberapa bagian yang berbeda dengan drama aslinya karena drama tersebut cukup panjang, jadi kami mengambil beberapa bagian yang memang penting.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Victoria

Sunny

Other SUPER JUNIOR member

Mr & Mrs Cho

Mr & Mrs Lee

Lee Sungjin

Rated : M *marture Content

Genre : Hurt , Drama, & Romantic

Desclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan

Summary : Ini bukan tentang salah atau benar, dosa atau bukan, tapi inilah Cinta kami.

WARNING : TYPO(S) / YAOI / BL

Junjung (?) Asas per- FF'an : NO COPY, NO BASH, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HAPPY READ ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu saat dimana mereka telah memperoleh restu, mereka menjadi dua orang yang paling bahagia didunia ini. perjuangan yang mereka lakukan membuahkan hasil yang luar biasa. paling tidak mulai sekarang terlihat masa depan mereka yang cerah. Satu persatu mulai terjawab bagaimana seharusnya akhir dari cinta mereka selama ini. lima tahun bukan waktu yang sedikit untuk memperjuangkan cinta yang dianggap tabu oleh sebagian orang. menjalani sebuah cinta seperti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bukanlah suatu takdir yang memang berlaku untuk mereka, kisah mereka adalah suatu pilihan hidup mereka sendiri dan mereka pula yang menentukan. Sekali lagi gay bukanlah sebuah takdir Tuhan tetapi gay adalah sebuah pilihan. Pilihan akan kenyamanan dan rasa mencintai dan dicintai.

Setelah mendapat restu dari kedua orang tua mereka, kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin harus sedikit memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada pihak management yang menaungi mereka. sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak takut sama sekali hanya saja Kyuhyun tidak ingin hyung-hyungnya di Super Junior ikut menanggung masalah yang menimpanya. Bukan perkara yang mudah ketika harus mengakui sebuah rahasia yang mereka tutupi selama lima tahun ini. namun inilah saatnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin harus bersikap jujur kepada management agar apapun nantinya yang terjadi kedepan mereka mampu mengatisipasinya. Kini mereka berada didalam suatu perusahaan yang memang besar dimana tempat mereka bernaung menjadi seorang artis. Tampak kemewahan terpancar dari sebuah perusahaan management tersebut. SM adalah salah satu perusahaan magament terbesar di Korea Selatan. Banyak lika-liku yang terjadi didalamnya termasuk bagaimana sejarah dari para artisnya. Sebagai suatu perusahaan yang besar dan bunafit SM menjadi suatu perusahaan yang memiliki perkembangan yang sangat pesat.

"Apa kau siap Chagy?"Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang tengah berdiri disampingnya dalam sebuah Lift.

"Asalkan bersamamu aku siap untuk apapun"jawab Sungmin mantap meskipun tidak bisa dipungkiri terdapat nada getir didalamnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada didalam lift menuju ruangan petinggi SM. Sudah mereka putuskan untuk mengungkap semuanya agar tidak ada yang dirugikan sama sekali. Tampak bagaimana keduanya berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupan masing-masing. Bukan mereka takut untuk setiap resiko yang mereka terima setelah pemberitahuan ini hanya saja mereka belum siap jika orang lain yang merasa tersakiti atau mungkin menerima dampak yang merugikan orang-orang terdekat dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama mereka untuk sampai diruangan petinggi SM yang menjadikan mereka layaknya seorang anak tiri beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Tok..

Tok..

Tok..

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu yang ada dihadapannya sangat pelan.

"Masuk saja"kata seseorang didalam ruangan tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseo sajangnim"sapa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secara bersamaan.

"Ohh kalian masuklah..ada apa?"Tanya Petinggi SM atau lebih dikenal dengan Kim Young Min_. CEO_ baru yang yang memiliki suatu kebijakan yang sedikit melenceng dan sulit untuk diterima oleh nalar manusia. CEO yang terkenal urakan ini menatap dingin kearah artisnya. Tatapan tak suka mengingat dua orang didepannya adalah salah satu bagian dari group Super Junior.

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan"Kata Kyuhyun

"Katakanlah"

.

.

.

.

.

Bukan perkara yang mudah jika sudah menyangkut sebuah popularitas. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak peduli akan semua itu namun banyak hal yang harus ia jaga selain dirinya dan juga Sungmin. Pertemuannya dengan CEO Kim menyadarkan bagaimana Kyuhyun harus lebih berhati-hati dengan seseorang bermulut tajam seperti Kim sajangnim. Tapi bukankah Kyuhyun juga terkenal sebagai arti dengan mulut yang tajam? Karena ketajaman itulah secara perlahan Kyuhyun mampu merontokan dinding yang terkenal urakan itu dari CEO Kim. Setelah bertemu dengan petinggi SM kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menuju ke tempat selanjutnya yaitu rumah Sungmin. Hari ini mereka telah berjanji untuk mengunjungi orang tua Sungmin disamping itu karena memang hari ini mereka berdua tidak ada jadwal sama sekali mereka ingin menyeleseikan segalanya untuk menuju sebuah masa depan yang cerah.

"Kalian datang.."sapa nyonya Lee setelah membuka pintu untuk putranya

"Nde eomma.."

"Masuklah..appa sudah menunggu kalian"

"Annyeonghaseo abonim"

"Ohh Kyuhyun ah..duduklah"

"Nde abonim..ghamsahamnida"

"Jadi apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?"

"Aku dan Sungmin ingin meminta restu kalian berdua"

"Bukankah kami merestui kalian?"

"Kami ingin menikah"

"Mwo?"

"Kami sudah memutuskan untuk menikah"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Kami sudah mendapatkan restunya Abonim"

"Benarkah?"

"Nde abonim akhir minggu ini aku akan membawa kedua orang tuaku untuk menemui abonim dan omonim"

"Geure pertemukan kami secepatnya."

"Terima kasih Abonim..terima kasih banyak"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam yang dingin namun tidak menghilangkan kesan indah dan romantis bagi sepasang sejoli yang tengah merengkuh kebahagian kekal yang abadi. Ditemani dengan bintang dan cahaya bulan yang sedikit memancar kedua sejoli ini menikmati sebuah pesta kecil untuk merayakan keberhasilannya dalam memperjuangkan kisah cinta mereka. dengan Sungmin yang tengah berada diatas pangkuan Kyuhyun sambil memegang gelas yang berisi wine, mereka berdua menyesap perlahan minuman yang menjadi favorit mereka ini.

"Kyu.."kata Sungmin memulai suatu pembicaraan

"Sedikit lagi Min..sedikit lagi kita akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu"kata Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan gelas wine disamping tempatnya duduk lalu perlahan menyusupkan kepalanya dalam dada Sungmin.

"Aku hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi pada Kim sajangnim"kata Sungmin sambil memainkan rambut ikal milik Sungmin

"Entah dari mana kekuatan itu muncul begitu saja"

"Mungkin karena cinta kita Kyu"

"Aku rasa begitu"

_**#FLASH BACK ON**_

Tok..

Tok..

Tok..

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu yang ada dihadapannya sangat pelan.

"Masuk saja"kata seseorang didalam ruangan tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseo sajangnim"sapa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secara bersamaan.

"Ohh kalian masuklah..ada apa?"Tanya Petinggi SM atau lebih dikenal dengan Kim Young Min.

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan"Kata Kyuhyun

"Katakanlah"

"Kami ingin menikah"kata Kyuhyun lantang

"Kami?"

"Nde aku dan Sungmin akan menikah"

"Jangan membuat lelucon saat karir kalian sangat bagus, jangan membuat Super Junior sang raja Kpop menjadi Super Junior sama seperti 7 tahun yang lalu"

"Apa kami terlihat bercanda?"kata Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau pikir dunia ini milikmu hingga kau bisa berbuat sesukamu?"Kata Kim Youngmin murka

"Dan apa kau pikir kami ini milikmu? Apa kau pikir kami ini bonekamu yang harus menuruti segalanya yang kau inginkan?"Kata Kyuhyun sedikit menahan amarahnya.

"Kauuuu"

"Kartu matimu ada padaku..jadi apa kau tetap bersikeras dengan opinimu itu?"Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada engancam

"Kauuu..lalu bagaimana dengan fansmu yang terlalu royal pada kalian itu?"

"maaf tuan Kim Young Min yang terhormat, mereka adalah fans kami yang pintar, mereka bisa memahami kami dalam segala hal.. aku rasa tidak akan mengubah cara pandang mereka tentang kami, masih banyak ELF yang mencintai kami daripada membenci kami"

"Kau melupakan satu hal Cho Kyuhyun yang pintar"

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Kau melupakan bahwa tidak semua ELF bisa menerima cinta kalian, dan satu lagi kau melupakan keberadaan para antis"

"Kyu.."kata Sungmin lirih. Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan genggaman tangan yang begitu erat.

"Aku tidak melupakan itu, aku sudah sangat memikirkan itu.. untuk para antis aku tidak akan pernah peduli pada mereka, dan untuk ELF yang tidak menyukai kami itu hak mereka. apakah anda lupa kejadian dimana Sungmin dibash dan aku menyamar hingga aku mampu meredamnya? Aku sudah mempersiapkan segala hal untuk resiko yang aku terima tadi"

"Bagaimana dengan orang tua kalian?"

"Ketika kami berada disini itu berarti restu mereka ada ditangan kami"kata Sungmin memberanikan diri sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Chagy"kata Kyuhyun lirih sambil memandang Sungmin.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu tuan Kim? Jika kau ingin menanyakan pendapat para member mereka menyetujuinya, begitupun orang tua kami, untuk ELF apa anda tidak tahu bahwa shipper kami begitu banyak?"kata Sungmin sekali lagi

"Semoga kalian tidak merusak semua yang ada. Jika sudah selesei silahkan kalian keluar"kata Kim Young Min sinis lalu mulai lagi menonton beberapa video trainee peremperuan terbaru.

Meskipun dengan nada yang begitu sini, terpancar jelas bahwa pimpinan SM itu memberikan restunya untuk hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kedepan.

_**#FLASH BACK OFF**_

"Tapi apa kartu mati yang kau miliki Kyu?"

"Molla aku hanya asal saja"

"Lalu kenapa dia benar-benar takut?"

"Entahlah yang pasti bukankah itu keren kita bisa mengancamnya kapanpun kita mau chagy, bahkan ketika dia berbuat sesuatu yang merugikan Super junior kita bisa memakai kartu mati itu lagi"

"Kau ini.."

"Min..mana jatahku untuk hari ini?"

"Bukankah kemarin sudah kuberikan? Bahkan buttku masih sakit Kyu"

"Aku akan pelan chagy"

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa pelan jika sudah berada diatasku"

"Chagyaaaa"

"Mwo?"

"Sekali saja ne?"

"Eummmm Kyuhhhhhh"Sungmin merintih ketika Kyuhyun memberikan sapuan lembut bibir tebalnya pada ceruk leher Sungmin yang putih.

Kecupan demi kecupan Kyuhyun berikan untuk Sungmin. Sapuan lembut bibir tebalnya mengukir sebuah karya indah tepat diceruk leher indah Sungmin. Sebuah karya yang menandakan bahwa Sungmin telah menjadi milik Kyuhyun sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

"Euugghh...Kyuhhh." Desah Sungmin tidak tahan menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun yang selalu membuatnya merasa terbang kelangit tujuh. Mendengar desahan Sungmin yang begiitu sexy segera Kyuhyun beralih pada bibir mungil berbentuk M. bibir mungil yang menjadi candu bagi Kyuhyun. Manis dan lembut itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun ketika ia menikmati mainannya kini

"EeUuhhhmm..." Desah Sungmin tertahan karena ciuman panas yang Kyuhyun berikan, saat ini Kyuhyun menghisap bibir bawah Sungmin, tangan kanan Kyuhyuh menekan tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sedangkan Sungmin menggalungkan tangannya dileher Kyuhyun.

Ciuman mereka berdua semakin panas, bahkan suhu dikamar mereka yang dingin karena AC tidak mengurangi keringat yang sukses meluncur dari tubuh telanjang dua insane yang tengah bahagia itu. Tubuh mereka berdua panas, sangat panas. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun pun tidak diam ,tangannya bermain pada nipple Sungmin yang sudah menegang sejak tadi. Dengan penuh nafsu Kyuhyun memilin, memijit, dan sesekali menarik nipple Sungmin.

"Euugghh...ahhh..Kyuhhh~~." Rancau Sungmin yang saat ini hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan mendesah menikmati perlakuan kekasihnya.

"Mendesahlah chagy aku suka desahanmu." Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

"Be-beenarrr~kah Kyuhhhniee, kalauuu begiiiituuu buuuatlaahhh akuu mendesahhh teruss~." Ucap Sungmin terengah-engah. Kyuhyun yang mendengar permintaan kekasihnya itu mengeluarkan senyum evilnya yang sedikit err mengerikan.

"Uuggghhh...Kyuhhh...eeummhhh ahhh" desah Sungmin saat ini Kyuhyun sedang berjongkok menghadap junior Sungmin melakukan blowjob yang menjadi andalah Kyuhyun

"Katakan kalau kau ingin Ming~~."

"Kyuhhh jangan menggodakuuu"

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum lalu dimasukannya junior Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya, mengemut, mengigit kecil bahkan sesekali mencium aroma yang menguar dari kejantanan Sungmin. Sungmin yang menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menjambak rambut Kyuhyun mengikuti tempo permainan Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Aahhhh...aaahhhhh..yeeaahh Kyuhhh, fassterrrr..yeaaahHh. Euugghhh." Rancau Sungmin menikmati permainan Kyuhyun.

"aahhhh….Kyuhhh, aa-kkuuuuhh maauuuu keluaaarrr…Akkkhhh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keributan sudah terjadi di pagi hari yang berseri ini. Nampak sang leader dengan tegas membangunkan para dongsaengnya. Suatu rutinitas tersendiri bagi sang leader yang terkenal bijaksana dan lembut pada saat-saat tertentu untuk membangunkan member lainnya yang sudah seperti dongsaengnya. Namun butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk membangunkan sepasang sejoli yang baru saja merengkuh kenikmatan surgawi. Tetapi Leeteuk tetap bisa memahami bahwa mereka mungkin telah menemukan kebahagiaanya.

"Wookie ah bantu aku membuat sarapan untuk mereka"

"Nde hyung"

"Dan kau Hyukjae cepat bersihkan tubuhmu lalu setelah itu segeralah untuk sarapan"

"Nde Hyung" jawab Hyuk lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi

Setelah itu Leeteuk beralih menuju kamar KyuMin untuk membangunkan kedua dongsaengnya ini.

"Jika dalam hitungan ketiga kalian tidak bangun maka akan aku dobrak pintu ini dan aku tidak akan-"

"Tidak akan apa ahjussi?"sahut Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Teuki yang tengah membangunkannya

"Tidak akan mendobrak pintunya"

"Kami sudah bangun sejak tadi pukul 6 hyung jadi tenang saja" kini Sungmin yang menjawab kemudian berlalu menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menikmati suasana makan pagi yang begitu bersahaja meskipun dengan menu sederhana, namun bagi semua member suasana seperti ini yang membuat mereka lebih memahami dan mengerti keadaan satu sama lainnya. Saat ini semua member tengah menikmati liburan mereka selama dua hari dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama di dorm.

"Ada yang ingin kami sampaikan hyungdeul"kata Kyuhyun memberanikan diri

"Ada apa Kyu"Teuki mulai bertanya

"Aku harap dengan keputusan yang kami ambil ini tidak akan merugikan kalian semua?"kata Kyuhyun lagi. Terbesit rasa ragu dalam setiap katanya

"kalau boleh kami tahu keputusan apa itu?"kini Yesung mulai mengambil alih

"Kami berdua memutuskan untuk menikah"

"Mwo?"mereka serempak kaget mendengar keputusan yang Kyuhyun bicarakan

"Kalian benar-benar akan melakukannya?"kini Donghae nampak tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya

"Apa kami terlihat main-main?"kata Kyuhyun

"Jika kalian tidak bisa menerima ini aku bisa memahaminya"raut muka Sungmin tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Minnn"Lirih Kyuhyun

"Aku rasa kalian telah dewasa sekarang..bahkan adik kecilku berani mengambil keputusan sebesar ini"sahut Leeteuk sang leader

"Hyung,,,"kata KyuMin bersamaan

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?"kini Teuki bertanya kepada member lainnya

"Kebahagiann mereka kebahagiaanku hyung"kata Eunhyuk

"Cinta mereka kebahagiannku" kata Shindong

"Jika kedua adikku bahagia maka aku menikmatinya" Kangin berujar

"Mungkin akan terlihat sulit nantinya tapi jika kalian bahagia maka aku juga akan menerimanya"kata Yesung nampak raut kesedihan terukir diwajah tampannya meski samar terlihat

"Bagaimana denganmu Donghae, Wookie?"Tanya Teuki pada keduanya

"Tentu saja kami setuju"jawab mereka bersamaan

"Siwonnie?"Tanya Teuki

"Bahkan jika kau memintanyapun akan aku lakukan hyung, aku mampu mengambil resiko dan mencari kebahagiaan sama seperti mereka"jawab siwon

"Ehemmm"semua member berdehem ria mendengar jawaban Siwon

"Aishhh kenapa kau mabuk saat pagi hari Wonnie, bukankah kau tidak pernah minum! baiklah karena tidak ada yang keberatan maka kami mendukung keputusan yang kalian ambil"kata Teuki. Terlihat jelas bagaimana tingkah Teuki yang sedikit berubah karena jawaban Siwon.

"Terima kasih Hyungdeul terima kasih"jawab KyuMin bersamaan sambil membungkukan badang tanda hormat bagi member lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari dimana mereka melangsungkan pernikahan. Bukan pesta yang mewah, karena itu mereka hanya mengundang keluarga dan member namun tidak semua member hadir dalam pernikahan mereka. Hanya Teuki dan Heechul yang tidak bisa menghadiri acara sacral tersebut. Bahkan Hanggen yang telah lama tidak bertemu menyempatkan hadir dalam penikahan tersebut. Dengan Tuxedo putih itu mereka menyusuri jalan beralaskan karpet warna merah, mereka memasuki ruangan dengan nuansa romantis di sebuah gereja yang terletak ditengah-tengah kota Amsterdam. Dengan lantunan denting-denting piano mereka melangkah selangkah demi selangkah, semua undangan tersenyum begitu pula dengan mereka. tangisan bahagia menghantarkan mereka menuju sebuah kebahagiaan yang kekal abadi selamanya.

"Apakah Kau Cho Kyuhyun bersedia menerima Lee Sungmin menjadi pasangan hidupmu dalam suka dan duka selama akhir hayat hidupmu?"Tanya sang pendeta

"Saya bersedia"jawab Kyuhyun mantap

"Dan kau Lee Sungmin apakah kau menerima Cho Kyuhyun menjadi pasangan hidupmu dalam suka dan duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia"jawab Sungmin

"Apa yang telah dipersatukan oleh Tuhan tidak dapat dipisahkan oleh manusia"kata sang pendeta seraya memberkati kedua pengantin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka semua tengah menikmati sebuah jamuan makan malam untuk merayakan pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tawa canda menghiasi setiap jamuan tersebut. Di selimuti bintang dan bulan yang menjadi hiasan mereka, keluarga besar tersebut menikmati kebahagian yang sejati. Kebahagiaan yang anak-anak mereka inginkan.

"aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah dewasa Kyu..aku pikir kau hanya akan berkutat dengan game bodohmu itu"kata Ahra kakak Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan

"Dan aku pikir kau tidak akan datang nonna"jawa Kyuhyun

"Mana mungkin aku tidak datang ketika adik kecilku mengakhiri masa lajangnya"kata Ahra dengan senyum manisnya

"Aku menjadi dewasa karena Sungminku"kata Kyuhyun lalu menggegam erat tangan Sungmin yang berada diatas meja.

"Aishhh berhenti bermesraan jangan membuat kami iri"celetuk Eunhyuk yang diikuti tawa dari semua orang yang ada dalam jamuan makan tersebut.

"Terima kasih hyung kalian bersedia hadir disini"kata Kyuhyun menatap para hyung yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Sayang Teuky hyung dan Heechul hyung tak ada disini"kata Sungmin lirih

"Yang terpenting dia tahu bahagaimana kebahagiaan kalian Sungmin ah"jawab Shindong

"Aku tahu itu…dan kau Hankyung hyung terima kasih sudah menyempatkan hadir dipernikahanku"kata Sungmin lalu menatap Hanggeng, hyung yang sudah dua tahun ini tidak ditemuinya. Karena hanggeng tengah berada di Jerman untuk menghadiri acara penghargaan maka Kyuhyun memintanya untuk hadir dalam pernikahannya.

"Baikklahh mari kita rayakan hari ini..merayakan kebahagiaan uri dongsaeng kita..mari bersulang"ajak Kangin lalu mengangkat gelas berisi wine dan bersulang bersama.

"Aku harap kalian bisa saling mencintai dan menjaga sampai tua"ujar tuan Cho setelah meneguk wine miliknya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin bernyanyi lagi kau bisa mengambil alih perusahaan Sungmin ah"kata tuan Lee

"Nde appa…aku mengerti"jawab Sungmin

"Chukkae Minnieyaaa"kata Ahra senang

"Yak hanya aku yang memanggilnya seperti itu nonna"ujar Kyuhyun ketus

"Cho Kyuhyun berhenti bersikap kekanakan"kata nyonya Cho

.

.

.

.

Setiap luka,duka dan kecewa akan berakhir sempurna dengan sebuah kata yang disebut kebahagiaan. Cinta mereka yang sulit dan rumit kini telah menemui sebuah ujung yang cerah yang menjadikan keduanya sebagai dua orang yang berbahagia. Seberapapun kita berusaha jika restu dan cinta tidak dapat kita raih maka kebahagiaan itu hanya semu di dalam hidup kita.

.

.

.

.

.

_Epilog….._

"Hikz..hikz..hikiz…appa…"tangis seorang anak kecil pecah ketika memasuki sebuah kamar yang terlihat mewah. Sebuah kamar besar bernuansakan pink dan biru yang mampu berkolaborasi dengan indah.

"Wae chagy?"Tanya seseorang yang dipanggil appa oleh bocah cilik itu.

"Hikz..hikzz appa?"bocah kecil itu masih saja menangis tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari sang appa yang masih bingung dengan tingkah putri kecilnya itu.

"Cha..sekarang berhenti menangis dan ceritakan kepada appa kenapa kau menangis?"Tanya sang appa sambil menggendong putri kecilnya menuju ranjang besarnya.

"Kyu…yak kenapa kau menangis chagy?"siapa yang membuatmu menangis?"Tanya Sungmin lalu mendekat kearah bocah kecil itu yang kini berada pada gendongan suaminya - Kyuhyun -seseorang yang sedari tadi dipanggil appa oleh bocah kecil itu.

"Mollayo aku baru saja ingin menanyakannya..lalu kau muncul dan mengagetkan kami"kata Kyuhyun..

"Ada apa Cho hanna?siapa yang berani mengganggu hanna kami?"Tanya Sungmin lembut

"Hikz hikz appa mereka menghinaku?"isak Cho hanna putri semata wayang mereka. sejak satu tahun yang lalu setelah mereka mengikat janji suci disebuah gereja mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi seorang anak. Mereka berdua sadar akan kodrat mereka bahwa sampai kapanpun mereka tidak akan pernah memiliki seorang anak dari darah mereka sendiri. terlalu naïf untuk mengelak sebuah kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama namja dan tidak mungkin untuk melahirkan seorang anak. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengenal Seol hanna seorang bocah kecil yang telah menjadi seorang yatim piatu sejak umurnya 3tahun. Dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengambil suatu keputusan untuk mengadopsi Hanna dan mengganti marganya menjadi marga Cho.

"Menghina?"Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit bingung

"Bagaimana mereka menghinamu? Siapa mereka?"Tanya Sungmin sedikit kesal

"Teman-teman sekolahku…. hikz… bilang..hikz..kenapa aku mempunyai 2 appa? Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai eomma hueeee Kyu appa Min appa kenapa tak ada eomma sama sekali?"kata Hanna masih dengan isakannya

"eumm Hanna-yaa dengarkan appa..bukankah sangat menyenangkan punya dua appa? Bahkan temanmu hanya punya satu appa"kata Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan putrinya

"Bahkan kau punya dua appa yang begitu menyayangimu dan memanjakanmu..kau tidak bangga punya appa seorang superstar seperti kami?"kata Sungmin mencoba menghibur putrinya.

"Ani..aku sangat bangga memiliki kalian appa..mulai sekarang aku tidak akan peduli lagi apa yang dikatakan mereka padaku..tapi bolehkah aku bertanya appa?"

"Apa chagy?"kata Sungmin

"Emm siapa salah satu dari kalian yang melahirkanku appa?"Tanya Hanna dengan imutnya

"Eumm itu eumm"kata Sungmin terbata tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan putrinya

"Wae Min appa?"

"Begini chagy..tidak ada diantara kami yang melahirkanmu..kau itu adalah bayi ajaib kami..kau malaikat kecil kami..suatu saat jika kau telah dewasa dan mengerti hal-hal yang terlihat aneh namun penuh kebahagiaan maka disaat itu juga appa akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu"kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

"Ajaib? Malaikat?"

"Nde Hanna adalah malaikat kami"kata Sungmin lalu memeluk Hanna dan Kyuhyun secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

F.I.N

Gyakakakakakakaka sequelnya aneh ya?

Memang…

Kita nulis ini juga ngawur…

Semoga kalian suka ya..

Terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca ff ini ^^

HAPPY KYUMIN DAY...


End file.
